Unexpected Love
by Inuyashafeudalgirl
Summary: Sakura had always thought that she was the weakest kunoichi, but now someone unexpected comes into her life. Sasuke is out to take revenge. Tsunade forbids them to see each other. So how could their love possibly prevail? KakaSaku Edited
1. Lonliness

28

-1**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any shape or form. Misashi Kishimoto does.**

**Unexpected Love**

**Chapter 1**

**O0o0o0o0o Loneliness o0o0o0o0O**

"Damn it! What did I do to deserve this?" Sakura yelled to the dark recesses of the sky. Millions of brilliant stars and the large sphere of the pale moon glowed down on the young woman. She repeatedly crashed her fists against the rough bark of a large tree. She spilt the hardened wood with her chakra enhanced fists.

Sakura panted as the continued demolished the tree. Blood trailed down her knuckles and soaked into the cold ground beneath her.

"What have I done to deserve this?" Sakura screamed. Her words echoed throughout the dark woods. Her anger rapidly escalated. Sakura knew that she shouldn't be acting this way. But this time the barrier that she had created around herself had broken into a million shattered pieces. She had glued the fragments back so many times in her childhood that she had finally snapped.

Painful memories came to the forefront of her mind. She closed her eyes, trying the will the images away. Scenes of Team Seven. The many ups and downs they had trudged through during their childhood. Sakura saw herself weak and fragile. Unable to posses even half the power that her other two teammates had.

Recent images surfaced, bringing even more pain and anger as she continued on to another tree. They had recently taken the Jounin exam. Naruto and Sasuke had passed with high scores while she had cost herself the whole exam by a stupid mistake. In the final part of the exam the participants were to go up against a random picked Jounin. Sakura's opponent had been Rock Lee. He had defeated her in a few moments due to the fact that she had stupidly believed that he would go easier on her. He had immediately saw through her weakness and subdued her. The match had been called off. But what hurt the most was the way she had made a fool of herself in front of her Genin sensei, Hatake Kakashi and her current sensei, Tsunade-shishou.

Sakura could now feel her hands becoming numb. She did not even notice the salty tears cascading down her porcelain skin.

"Why! Why can't I be as good as Naruto and Sasuke?" Sakura yelled as she dropped to the ground. "Why am I always the one that is being rescued? Why am I the one that always needs protecting?" She looked at her fists. Blood oozed from the numerous cuts on them, but she didn't care. Her sadness overcame her anger. The torrent of tears she had been holding at bay releasing in a typhoon of sorrow.

Never had she felt this weak. Never had she been so angry and depressed. Why was it happening now? She hadn't even acted this way when Sasuke had left. She grabbed her hair as more images surfaced to her mind.

After the exam Naruto and Sasuke had come up to her at their congratulations party. They had tried to make her feel better about failing the exam. She had been the only one out of the Rookie Nine to fail. While they continued to brag Sakura had pasted on a fake smile. It wasn't long before she couldn't take it anymore and ran from the building.

o0o0o0o0o

Unbeknown to Sakura, a lone eye had been watching her since leaving the party. Kakashi looked down upon the young woman, his brow furrowing.

He had followed her through the forest, keeping a far enough distance so that she couldn't sense his chakra. Kakashi thought about how Sakura had become more like Naruto and Sasuke during the past few years.

Ever since her parents had died two years ago during a mission she had become a shell of her former self. He had volunteered to stay with Sakura during her time of need, but she hadn't allowed it. When she had declined his offer Kakashi had constantly kept an eye on her. Even while he was away on missions he would have one of his trusted friends to look after her. He had watched her stay strong through those trying times. He had never once seen her cry over her parents death. He knew that one day she couldn't keep her emotions bottled up and she would feel even worse than she did now.

He turned his attention back on Sakura as she began taking out her anger on the surrounding trees. He was shocked to see Sakura act this way.

'_Sakura…' _ Kakashi saw her fall to the ground before he stealthily leapt from his hiding place. He walked silently towards her prone form. Before he could reach out and stop her, she brought her fist down on the ground.

"Damn it! Why?" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs. As she raised her fist above the ground to continue striking it Kakashi caught it in his firm grip. He looked into her wide tear-filled emerald eyes as they turned towards his own.

"Let me go," she yelled as she tried pulling her hand free.

"No. Stop this right now, Sakura."

"Leave me alone!"

"You will stop this instant," Kakashi shouted, pulling up on her wrist.

Sakura dug in her heels, refusing to budge. Her eyes instantly dried to be replaced by a festering anger. Kakashi was surprised at the strength she still held. He grabbed her other wrist as it came towards him. He pulled hard, bringing Sakura to her feet.

Sakura let out a loud whimper, pain numbing her wrists from where Kakashi held them. She looked into Kakashi's eyes. "I said to leave me alone!" She struggled some more but to no avail as Kakashi pulled her roughly up against his chest.

Kakashi loosened his grip on her wrists. "Listen to me Sakura."

Sakura's tore her hands from Kakashi and began hitting him with her fists. "No!"

Kakashi allowed her to hit him. He could barely feel anything. She had used most of her chakra on the surrounding forest and was nearly depleted. Sakura tried to duck beneath his arm, but Kakashi grabbed her around the waist. He pushed her up against a tree, trying to restrain her attempts at escape. He pinned her arms above her head before she brought her knee up towards his stomach. Kakashi used his free hand to push it back down, locking his knees behind her.

As he kept her immobilized her rage calmed though now she held her breathe, trying to stop the flow of tears from her eyes. Kakashi quickly became worried for she wasn't breathing anymore. He cupped her chin and turned her face up towards his. Her beautiful emerald green eyes held a glossy look, as if she were in another place and time.

"Sakura. Look at me," Kakashi ordered softly. She didn't respond. Kakashi shook her shoulder but to no avail. Not knowing what else to do he struck her lightly on the cheek. She gasped, her eyes changing back to their normal appearance.

"Kakashi," she sobbed. She recoiled from him in hurt and fear, her breathe coming in short pants.

"Forgive me Sakura. I didn't know what else to do." He looked into her eyes, hoping to ease some of her fear.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as she bowed her head to her chest.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, Sakura. Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"No you are not. Will you tell me what's wrong?" Kakashi asked. He cupped her chin again and turned her head up.

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "I said that nothing was wrong."

"I'm not leaving you alone until you tell me what's wrong," Kakashi said sternly.

Sakura remained silent, her chin set at a stubborn angle.

"Sakura!"

Sakura looked up in shock, her eyes widening. She had never witnessed Kakashi acting this way before, and it scared her. She looked into his one uncovered eye and saw the rare emotions of anger and fear. As all of the events that had happened to her recently came rushing back to her she flung herself against Kakashi. She hazily felt a pair of strong arms encircle her back as he whispered soothing words as he held her.

"Shh. It's all right, Sakura. I'm here," Kakashi whispered as he rubbed soothing circles on her back as he brought his other hand up, running it through her silky pink hair. As she sagged against him in exhaustion Kakashi gently pulled her down with him until she was cradled in his arms. Gradually her tears lessened until they stopped all together. He couldn't believe that this was the same fiery girl that had always fawned after Sasuke when she was younger. She had grown up into a mature yet lonely woman. Kakashi felt her shift against his chest before her eyes opened to meet his.

"Thank you," Sakura whispered.

"Your welcome, Sakura. Will you tell me what's wrong? If you don't want to then I understand," Kakashi said as he began removing his hands from around her.

Sakura grabbed onto his sleeve with her bloodied hands. "Don't."

"Come with me." Kakashi gently pulled her to her feet. As she tried walking forward she instantly wobbled before she began falling towards the ground. Kakashi quickly caught her, bringing her into his arms as he continued to walk. He carried her a short distance from the wreckage she had already caused. He sat against a tree, holding Sakura in his arms. A small grin spread across his face as Kakashi felt Sakura wrap her arms around his waist.

They sat in a comfortable silence as they listened to the quiet of the night. Sakura felt Kakashi's gaze on her, making an uneasy feeling settle in the pit of her stomach. Sakura slowly looked up to study Kakashi's expression.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hmm…sorry bout' that," he said as he brought his attention back on Sakura.

"I just wanted to say thanks again. For everything."

"Don't worry about it. I'm glad to help my favorite student."

Sakura watched his eyes crinkle into a smile. Shadows played across his hair, turning it different shades of gray. She frowned as she thought about whether to tell Kakashi the way she felt. Maybe if she got it out into the open then she would feel better.

She turned her gaze back on Kakashi as he looked out into the night. A small smile surfaced on her pale face.

"Do I bring you amusement?" Kakashi asked teasingly.

"No."

"Really now?" Kakashi asked as he lowered his head. "Then why are you still smiling?"

A blush rose to Sakura's cheeks. "No reason," she quickly said.

"Oh? Then why are you blushing?" Kakashi lowered his head another inch, their breaths beginning to mingle.

"K-Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura exclaimed as she weakly pushed against his chest.

Kakashi straightened back up. "Why do you still call me sensei?"

"I don't know. It's just a habit I suppose."

Kakashi's face turned impassive. "Now are you going to tell me what just happened?"

Sakura closed her eyes, gathering courage for what she was about to confine in Kakashi with. "I got made because I failed the Jounin exam. I made a complete fool out of myself in front of the people that I have always admired. Then during Naruto and Sasuke's party I realized that I would never be as good as they are. I would always be the weakest female kunoichi."

"Is that all?"

"No…I have always been the weakest on the team haven't I? Even after I trained with Tsunade-shishou I was still the weakest. I don't even come close to comparing with Naruto and Sasuke. I am always the one being rescued and I've always been the worst fighter. I only became a ninja so I could be with Sasuke. But overtime I came to like doing this job. But then I realized that I was too weak and incompetent. Then after my parents' deaths I wondered if it was worth being a ninja. But I was being a coward so I didn't quit." Sakura finished as she expectantly looked up at Kakashi.

Kakashi tucked a stray piece of hair behind Sakura's ear. "First of all you were never weak or a coward. You always faced your fears with determination and you never backed down from a fight. You are now more mature and wise. You've grown into a talented and beautiful woman, Sakura."

Kakashi took her silence for confusion as he looked down at her. She was blushing profusely, her face and neck covered with a bright red. She turned her head away when she noticed him looking at her, her blush darkening. Kakashi chuckled, making Sakura whip her head around with a furious glare on her face.

"Do you not think of yourself as a beautiful woman, Sakura?" Kakashi asked softly.

"W-what? You're my sensei!"

"Not anymore. I quit being your sensei once you became a Chunin." Kakashi raised his head as he heard a twig snap. Sakura, following his gaze saw a doe grazing with her young foal frolicking beside her. They were a beautiful shade of brown, almost as if they were red. The fawn had fading white spots covering its flank.

"Wow. They're beautiful," Sakura whispered.

"Yes. Just as you are."

Sakura didn't hear his whispered words. "I wonder why they're out this late at night?"

"They were probably scared from all the racket you were making," Kakashi said with a smile.

"I guess. Kakashi? I was wondering…" Sakura said as the blush surfaced to her cheeks again.

"Yes?" He switched his gaze from the animals to Sakura.

"Could you…take me home?"

Kakashi's face softened. "Sure."

Sakura flexed her hands and winced when they began throbbing in pain. Fresh tears surfaced to her eyes. She wasn't able to heal them because she didn't have enough chakra left.

"Are you alright?" Kakashi asked worriedly as he took her hands into his own.

"I just need to get them bandaged."

Kakashi lightly ran his fingers over her knuckles. Sakura winced in pain. "Come on. I'll bandage them for you." Kakashi stood up with Sakura still in his arms.

"I can walk you know.

"I know," Kakashi said as he jumped up onto a nearby branch.

"Then why won't you let me down?" Sakura asked.

"Because."

"That's not an answer Kakashi."

"I want to."

"Why?"

"Just because."

"Kakashi! You're infuriating!"

Upon entering the gates to Konoha Sakura noticed two familiar figures waiting in the shadows. "I don't want to see them right now," Sakura whispered as she buried her face into Kakashi's vest.

Kakashi could understand why she didn't want to see them, but he couldn't bypass them without raising suspicions.

"Yo, Kakashi!" Naruto yelled as he saw Kakashi approach.

"Naruto," Kakashi said in acknowledgement as he stopped in front of the pair of Jounin.

"I see that you found Sakura," Sasuke said as she studied her prone form.

"Yes. Now if you'll excuse me. I have to get her home," Kakashi said as he tried side-stepping the pair. But Naruto stepped in front of him, blocking his path.

"What happened to Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, frowning at the blood coating her hands.

"I'll tell you later. After I take her home," Kakashi said before he quickly left.

"Thanks," Sakura muffled against Kakashi's chest.

"Your welcome, Sakura."

A few minutes later and they arrived at Sakura's home, which had been left to her after her parents death.

Sakura looked up at Kakashi. "The key is under the doormat."

"That's too obvious a place to hide your key. Someone could easily break in," Kakashi said as he retrieved the key with Sakura still in his arms. He turned the key in the lock before he entered a very messy house. "I thought you were always neat and organized, Sakura." Kakashi walked further into her house, stepping over various objects strewn about her living room.

"I couldn't figure out what to wear to the Jounin exam today," Sakura said, her expression turning sad and angry again.

"It's not good to dwell on the past. You know?"

"I know. I just can't help it though. I don't know how to get away from my past and move on. After my parents died I didn't have anyone to turn to for companionship. You offered but I declined thinking I could survive on my own. But I couldn't. Instead I wallowed in self-pity. I thought I could do everything on my own, but I was wrong. I didn't trust anybody. That was until I noticed you following me around."

"You noticed that?" Kakashi asked, surprised at her confession.

"Yes. It gave me comfort to know that someone cared about me," she said sadly as Kakashi entered her bedroom to revel the biggest part of the mess in her home.

"A lot of people care about you Sakura," Kakashi said gently as he looked into her eyes.

"Like who?"

"Me for one, Naruto, Sasuke, Tsunade-sama, and Ino. Even those we had met on missions all those years ago cared about you."

"Oh." Sakura adverted her eyes away from Kakashi as she looked around her room. 'What a mess,' she thought to herself as she saw the piles of clothes messily thrown about. She felt comfort and warmth lying in Kakashi's arms and for a moment she wished that she lived further into the village. Just so she could stay with Kakashi longer. 'What am I thinking? He's not my personal keeper.'

Kakashi followed Sakura's line of sight to the state of her room. He smiled at her messiness before he walked over to her bed, pushing enough of the clothes off to lay Sakura on it. After he cleared a space big enough for her Kakashi gently lay her down. He noticed with satisfaction the blood rushing to her cheeks.

Kakashi grinned at her underneath his mask before he left the room, in search of her first-aid kit. After getting a bowl of warm water and a washcloth he reentered her room, going to her bedside. He smiled gently when he noticed that she had dozed off, her hands laid on her stomach as her hair flowered out on her pillow.

'Beautiful. Come on Kakashi. Get your mind out of the gutter. She was once your student.' He shook his head before he sat down beside her as he gently brought her left hand into his own. He wet the cloth he had brought and wrung it out before softly moving it across her knuckles. Sakura awoke with a gasp, sitting up in bed as she grit her teeth.

"Sorry," Kakashi said sheepishly as he removed the cloth from her hands.

"It's okay. It'll hurt no matter how gentle you are," Sakura said as she closed her eyes and lay back down on the bed.

"Do you know what you want to do now since you didn't make Jounin?" Kakashi asked as he continued cleaning her hands.

"I'm not sure. I know that I want to become a Jounin so I'll have to train harder and pass the next exam. But I've taught myself all that I could learn on my own and I don't know who else would want to teach me." Sakura stifled a cry when Kakashi cleaned a particularly deep gash.

"There will always be people willing to teach you. You just have to find that person."

"Yeah. But who? What do you think Kakashi?"

"I think you should go with what your heart tells you. Do you want to be trained by yourself or by someone with vast knowledge and someone with more techniques than you have?" Kakashi asked as he finished wrapping bandages around her hands.

"Hmm…I'm not sure. Ask me again in the morning and I might give you a sensible answer." Sakura closed her eyes.

"I'm staying with you tonight. Understand?" Kakashi said with the authority to his voice that he had always used on Team 7 when they were Genin.

"Sure. Whatever. Just don't try to attack me in my sleep," Sakura said before she drifted off to sleep, unaware the odd look Kakashi was looking at her with.

Kakashi quickly left the room the empty the bowl of now pink water. He glanced around at the mess in her living room and shook his head. He began cleaning up the mess though he didn't know why since he had never been much for cleaning. But he started picking up various items anyway and putting them where he thought they went. After he had finished the living room he decided to put her clothes up in her bedroom.

He silently entered her room, being careful not to wake her as he began cleaning her room. He came to a pile of clothes that made a small blush run across his cheeks. It was her undergarments. He hurriedly stuffed them into a wardrobe drawer, being sure not to look at them too long in fear of Sakura waking up. After he had finished he went over to a plain adorned chair in by her window. He watched Sakura sleep as a small smile spread across his face. He traced over the contours of her perfect face, down to her lips where he lingered the longest, then down her neck. He suddenly realized what he was doing and looked away with a small blush staining his cheeks.

'What am I doing? I shouldn't look at Sakura that way. But I can't seem to get her out of my mind,' he thought. He had believed that their relationship was just that of friends, but could he be mistaken? When she was young he used to dote on her more than the two boys and he would protect her more than the other two. Had he tried hard enough? Now that he thought about it, he had always kept her in the shadows. He had never let her do any of the dangerous work. Suddenly feeling exhausted Kakashi succumbed to a light sleep.


	2. Sadness and Sorrow

27

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but that's no reason why I can't own Kakashi. XD**

**All rights, ideas, privileges, etc, belong to Misashi Kishimoto. **

**Unexpected Love**

**Chapter 2**

**Sadness and Sorrow**

Sakura slowly opened her eyes to a new day. She could hear birds chirping in the early morning hours as rays of sunlight drifted through her shades. Rainbow patterns fluttered on the floor like many colored butterflies. She began thinking about the events from the past day. She wondered if Kakashi thought she was going crazy. Besides, where was he? Sakura looked around her room to find Kakashi by the window, his head resting on his upturned palm. She was shocked to find that her room was spotless. Did he clean her room?

'_Gorgeous,'_ Sakura thought as she studied Kakashi's lack profile. She shook her head to clear the image her mind produced of a shirtless Kakashi.

'_Come on Sakura. He's your teacher for goodness sake. Get your mind out of the dang gutter. First I'll get dressed then I'll go train.'_ Sakura got up from her bed, putting her shinobi skills to go use as so she didn't make a sound. The floor was cold, making a shiver run up her spine even though it was almost summer. She walked over to her closet and got out her normal attire. It consisted of a white tank top with mid-thigh black shorts. She also retrieved a red blouse that she tucked into her shorts and her medic pack that went around her waist. She walked over to her wardrobe and picked out her undergarments. A blush rose to her cheeks when she remembered that Kakashi had cleaned her room. Her panties and bra had been in plain sight for him to see.

She sent a glare at the sleeping Jounin. _'That pervert!'_

She began changing her clothes, thinking that Kakashi was sound asleep. She was sadly mistaken for the elite Jounin watched her with heavily lidded eyes. After she finished dressing along with her knee length boots she continued putting on the rest of her equipment.

First she got her strips of white cloth and wound it around her legs with a small black pouch that held her kunai and shurikan. After she finished she walked over to her desk and picked up her hairbrush. She brushed out the tangles in her hair that now reached the small of her back. She pulled it back into a tight braid when she was done. After checking herself once more in her large vanity mirror she turned around to see Kakashi watching her.

"Good morning, Sakura." Kakashi noted with a smirk the blush that surfaced on her cheeks.

"Good morning, Kakashi."

Kakashi stood up from the chair, stretching his arms above his head. "Shinobi shouldn't care about their looks when it comes to training and missions," he said.

Sakura saw the glint in his obsidian eye. "So what?"

"Are you trying to dress up for me?"

She felt like a complete idiot for she knew that Kakashi was right about not needing to look good to train. But what really irked her was that Kakashi thought that she had dressed up for him. She focused her gaze back on Kakashi and narrowed her eyes. "Do you have to be such a pervert?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Sakura," Kakashi said with an innocent look.

"Sure you don't. I'm going to train now. So if you'll excuse me I best get going." Before she had made it to the door she felt a hand on her wrist.

"Who are you going to train with?"

Sakura looked over her shoulder, giving Kakashi another glare. "I'm training myself. It will be easier that way." Sakura wrenched her arm away from Kakashi before she stormed out of the room. Not caring that Kakashi was still in her house she left without looking back.

She stopped just outside her door, adjusting her eyes to the bright day. She looked before her to see the many people going to work and the children going to school. She turned left and exited the village, grateful that she didn't run into anyone she knew. She walked through the forest, all thoughts escaping her mind as she watched the animals scurry about.

She smiled to herself before walking on into the forest, intent on finding a good training place where most people didn't go. She stopped at a place that she had trained at with her teammates and sensei many times when they were Genin. She found this a fitting place as she reached out with her chakra to see if anyone was around. She didn't sense anyone.

She closed her eyes and breathing in the fresh air, began warming up. After doing numerous amounts of sit-ups, push-ups, and various stretches for the rest of her body she began her training.

She began with Genjutsu, the art of illusionary techniques, which she was best at. She did up to ten different illusions and used the replacement jutsu a number of times. Now she moved onto the next hardest jutsu, Ninjutsu, the art of hand seals and chakra to form a technique. This was far more difficult than Genjutsu because it called for better concentration and if interrupted, it would mess up the whole sequence.

She had a small problem trying to clear her mind but she eventually succeeded. Then she moved onto hand signs. It would seem that it would be easier for her since she was a female and naturally had slimmer and shorter fingers than a male, but not for Sakura. She accidentally switched her hand-signs, but quickly learned from her mistakes. She felt good about herself until she moved onto her next session, Taijutsu, the art of hand-to-hand combat.

Sakura breathed in deep, focusing all of her thoughts on one thing, to keep her balance and move quickly. She formed an illusion of Kakashi, thinking it fitting before she launched her attack. She quickly reached into her shurikan pouch and pulled out five of them. But she was only able to hit the illusion once. Instead of getting angry she ran at the illusion Kakashi and tried punching him. She missed as he jumped to the side to avoid her fists that kept coming in rapid succession. Sakura began getting angry with herself for not being able to hit a mere illusion. She circled around him fast and threw more shurikan. She growled in frustration when he sidestepped them all. Her strength had diminished and all she could do was glare at the illusion hatefully.

"I can't even get close to an illusion," Sakura said softly as tears of frustration surfaced to her eyes. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder that made her gasp as she looked up. It was her illusion Kakashi. But illusions couldn't be putting pressure on her shoulder. Kakashi…the real Kakashi was standing behind her with a worried expression on his face.

"What are you doing here, Kakashi?" Sakura asked. She tried wiping her offending tears away but they kept coming.

"I came to check on you," he explained softly as he removed his hand from her shoulder before it went back into his pants pocket.

"Was it you I was fighting this whole time?"

Kakashi nodded. "I switched places when you threw the first shurikan.

"Well, you shouldn't have. I thought I told you to leave me alone." She turned her back on him, hoping he would take the hint and leave. She hated it when people saw her cry. It made her feel even weaker and more like a child when she cried in front of the people she looked up to.

"I'm worried about you, Sakura," Kakashi said as he came to stand in front of her. He watched her tears as though in slow motion roll down her pale cheeks. He felt useless when it came to women crying. Most of what he knew about women had came from his Icha Icha series and the few one-night stands he had with women. But those experiences wouldn't help him in this situation.

"Leave me alone!" Sakura yelled as she turned around, intending on leaving when she ran into Kakashi's hard chest.

"I just want to help, Sakura," he said with worry and a hint of pity laced within his voice.

Sakura caught onto the pity in his voice. "I don't want your pity, Kakashi! You also made me feel this way for always going easier on me than you did Naruto and Sasuke!" Sakura ran, sprinting into the forest before Kakashi was able to stop her.

Kakashi let her go. He could feel the anger and hurt radiating off of her. How could Sakura think that he was one of the one's responsible for her feeling this way? Did he really go too easy on her? Maybe he should listen and leave her alone for a while until she cooled down. He remembered that he told Naruto and Sasuke that he would tell them what had happened to Sakura last night. He decided to leave Sakura to herself for a while and go find them. He turned on his heel as he thought of how close those two had become after their last battle.

The battle had taken place in Konoha two years ago. Orochimaru had launched an all-out attack on Konoha. They had been unprepared for the shear ferocity of the third Sannin. Kakashi could still hear the dying screams of those that were killed unawares. He himself had taken on Kabuto. The boy had given him a run for his money, but he had come out the victor in the end. But not before having to use his Sharingan. Naruto had immediately sought out Sasuke.

Sasuke had eroded to state two and Naruto had already been using his nine-tails power when they began. It didn't take long for the two boys to finally wear themselves out. Naruto, for all his determination had come out the victor. His preserverence had won through. After Sasuke had been admitted back into the village Naruto and him had demolished Itachi and his comrades. But ever since the day that Sasuke had returned, Sakura had been left behind. Naruto had once been her best friend, but after Sasuke returned, she had no one.

'How did Sakura get left behind?' Kakashi asked himself as he neared the village. Over the years she had improved, she could probably fight himself if she tried harder. And she was still weaker than Naruto and Sasuke. But did that mean that she was the weakest ninja? No, it didn't.

A quarter of the way into the village he spotted bright yellow hair and pitch black in the midday crowd. He grinned beneath his mask at the differences of day and night. He silently crept behind them.

"Good Morning!" Kakashi exclaimed. He laughed as he watched the two Jounin whip out their kunai and whirl around. Kakashi teleported behind them and took their kunai from them.

"I thought you guys were Jounin?"

"Kakashi! Why did you do that?" Naruto exclaimed as he turned to Kakashi.

"I was just having a little fun," he said innocently as he handed their kunai back.

"We are Jounin Kakashi," Sasuke said.

"Are you sure?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest. "Of course we are Kakashi. We passed the exam, remember?" he said.

'Naruto will never change, will he?' Kakashi thought as he listened to Naruto go on and on about the Jounin exam. Instead of standing there listening to him Kakashi motioned for Sasuke to follow him.

Naruto continued to ramble on without noticing they had left. "And then we had to pass the third part of the exam which was taijutsu….hey…wait for me!" He ran to catch up to Kakashi and Sasuke.

"Were are we going?" He asked once he caught up to them.

"Breakfast, my treat," Kakashi said as he walked into a café. Naruto ran inside and began ordering before the waitress could get to their table. Kakashi sighed and was followed by Sasuke who rolled his eyes at Naruto's behavior before he sat.

"May I take your order, sir?" A young waitress asked Kakashi, looking him up and down.

"The same as Naruto," Kakashi said, not even looking at the waitress as he pulled out his Icha Icha book. After the waitress took Sasuke's order she looked once again at Kakashi and strode angrily away.

"Well Kakashi, you sure know how to drive women away," Naruto surmised. Naruto thought for a moment before a frown marred his whiskered face. "Why did Sakura leave in such a hurry last night? What happened to her?" he asked.

Their bowls were brought to the table. "Yes. Why did she have blood on her?" Sasuke asked.

Kakashi closed his book and pocketed it. "Oh yes. That's what I came to tell you. Well...Sakura left your party because she felt left out and couldn't stand to hear you bragging."

"Bragging!" Naruto exclaimed, drawing the attention of everyone in the café.

"Yes, Naruto you were bragging about becoming a Jounin when you knew that Sakura did not pass the last exam. Now where was I, oh yes...I found her in the forest venting her anger out on a tree. She kept on yelling that she was always the weakest one in the group and wondering why she was the one always being rescued. That's how she got blood on her." Once again he was interrupted by Naruto.

"Did you stop her?"

"I was getting there Naruto if you would just let me finish...now, yes I did stop her. But I had to hold her wrists before she would stop but then she began taking her anger out on me so I had to pin her to the tree so she wouldn't hurt herself anymore. After that she had gone off into her own world and I had to strike her so she would come back, then she burst into tears."

"Is she alright now?" Sasuke asked with a hint of worry lacing his monotone voice.

"No, not completely. She insisted that she was going to train herself, thinking that it would be for the best. But she got frustrated and I was afraid that she would hurt herself again so I intervened, but she left."

"And when was that?"

"Right before I came upon you guys."

"Why would Sakura think so low of herself?" Naruto asked.

"I could not tell you that but she thinks because you two used to protect and save her all the time that she was the weakest ninja. She has also blamed me because I went easier on her during training than I did with you two. I am the main one to blame so do not fret yourselves about it."

"What do you mean you're the one to blame?"

"Don't you see Naruto? I was the one who trained her and the one who made her think so low of herself since I was the one who went easy on her and you two did in the process." Kakashi sighed, finally being able to tell someone that he blamed himself for Sakura's behavior and he would be the one to fix it.

"Do not blame _yourself_, _all_ of us are to blame," Sasuke said reasonably as he kneaded his hands beneath his chin.

"He's right. I haven't seen her as much as I used to since I brought Sasuke back," Naruto said looking downcast that he had caused one of his best friends to feel that way.

"Then lets fix it," Sasuke said, moving his hands and standing up.

"It may be harder than that Sasuke," Kakashi said standing up also, intending on finding Sakura again.

"Hn, Naruto and I have to report to Tsunade," Sasuke said in departure as he left the cafe and continued up the road from where they were previously headed.

"Don't be so hard on yourself Kakashi-sensei. We'll all get Sakura back to her normal self, bye," Naruto yelled as he ran to catch up with Sasuke.

Kakashi sighed at the way Sasuke and Naruto hadn't changed one bit from when they were Genin. He turned the opposite way and exited the village through the dispersing groups of people that were now eating lunch in various shops.

He knew for a fact that Sakura didn't eat anything for breakfast nor had she took anything for lunch so he was intent on finding her and taking her out to eat. He made his way to the place he last saw her before she had run away later that day. He followed the trail she had left in her haste. He easily found her a short distance from where he started. She was sitting at the edge of a small brook that ran through the forest with her bare feet dangling in the cool water with her eyes closed. He would be sure give her a lecture on letting her guard down in the middle of the forest once he got her something to eat.

Quietly making his way over to the unwary girl he sat next to her, waiting to see how long it would take her to notice him. He became quite concerned for Sakura since she hadn't said anything about him being there. He decided to interrupt her solitude.

"You know that you shouldn't let your guard down?" Kakashi said in a strict tone, deciding on giving her the lecture right now instead of waiting for later.

"I did not let my guard down. I noticed your presence when you were coming here." Sakura had opened her eyes and was now glaring at Kakashi for even thinking that she would let her guard down.

"My apologies Sakura," Kakashi said sincerely as he looked into the clear stream, watching a school of minnows dashing around Sakura's feet.

"So you still think I'm a little Genin that don't know what she's doing?" Sakura kicked her feet in the cooling stream before she roughly stood. She put her sandals back on and made way up the stream, deeper into the forest. She didn't even notice that Kakashi had acted and was instantly in front of her. Before she had time to stop she collided with his chest. From the force she lost her balance and started falling to the ground.

Before Sakura landed on the ground, Kakashi with his quick reflexes had pulled her back up. He hadn't intended on her grasping onto his shirt and encircling her arms around his waist. His one visible eye widened when he heard a small sob escape the confines of her throat. Before he could stop himself he pulled her closer to his chest as circled his arms around her back since he was a head taller than her and couldn't circle her waist fully.

"What's wrong Sakura?" he asked her as he laid his chin atop her pink locks where her headband held back her bangs.

"I-I'm sorry," Sakura said trying to pull away from him, feeling like a complete moron for grasping onto Kakashi like that; but was shocked when he wouldn't let her go and instead pulled her tighter against his chest.

"What are you sorry for?"

She could feel his chin move against her head, making her feel awkward but relaxed at the same time; "For ever bothering you with my problems and for being such a burden," she said, a sob coming forth from her throat as she tightened her arms around Kakashi's waist.

"You were never a burden to me Sakura." Unconsciously he tightened his hold on Sakura as well.

"Then why are you trying to help me?"

"That's what friends are for," he said, smiling beneath his mask.

"We're friends?" she said as if the word was foreign to her. Ever since Naruto had come back with Sasuke she had felt like she didn't have a friend left in the world, but now here was Kakashi saying that she had a friend all along.

"Yes, I have always been your friend Sakura. Why would you think that I wouldn't be your friend?"

"I thought you only saw the three of us as a responsibility. That you couldn't wait to get rid of us."

"A responsibility? No Sakura I have never saw you as one of my responsibilities. I enjoyed the time we spent together in training and on missions."

"Then why did you quit being our teacher?"

"I had learned you all that was required of me as a teacher and you had your own paths to trend. Did you not want to become a medic-nin?"

"Yes, but I got so lonely. I didn't know hardly anyone in the hospital except Tsunade and she was away most of the time on business so I never had any friends."

_'Poor Sakura, I know what she feels.'_

"Remember that you'll always have me as your friend. No matter how many times you try pushing me away I will remain your friend."

"You mean that?" Sakura asked raising her head up where she could look into Kakashi's eye.

"Yes...that is not all is it?" he asked seeing the sadness still lingering in her eyes.

"I can't stand being alone anymore Kakashi. Ever since Naruto and Sasuke have become best friends I have had no one and now here you are saying that you are my friend and I don't know how to act. But I also miss my parents and I haven't mourned over them since. I must be a sorry excuse for a daughter." Tears welled up in her eyes as she thought of herself unworthy of being born to a great family when she wouldn't mourn them, afraid that it would become a weakness.

"First of all you can act like yourself around me and secondly..." here he turned her face up with his hand beneath her chin so he could see into her eyes. "You are not an unworthy daughter to your parents just because you choose not to mourn their deaths. But when you keep your sadness locked inside it will consume you until you wear yourself down until you can't show any emotion and you don't live." He slowly brought his thumb up and brushed the tears away from her smooth cheeks in an intimate gesture as he kept his gaze locked on her surprised and relieved ones.

"Thank you!" Sakura threw herself at Kakashi who laughed at her antics and whispered soothing words into her ear as she cried for her parent's deaths, but mostly for herself. Once her tears had dried Kakashi feeling her exhaustion, picked her up and carried her bridal style to her house where he gently laid her down on her pink covered bed.

He smiled at the beautiful picture she made as she fell asleep after she once again thanked him. He immediately left to go pick her up some food. Twenty minutes later he returned to Sakura's house, laden down with various foods that he would personally see to that she ate every last bit. He entered her bedroom to find her already up and sitting in bed as she watched him with amusement.

"You don't expect me to eat all of that do you?" Sakura asked, seeing the large amount of steaming food he carried to the bed that made her mouth water at the smell.

"Yes," he said sitting down the food and opening it for her.

"I'll get fat!"

"You can work it off and besides you already missed the most important meal of the day so you have to make up for it." He handed her a set of chopsticks and held a bowl of ramen up in front of her nose, beckoning for her to eat.

"I can feed myself you know," she said with amusement as she snatched the bowl from his hand and quickly devoured the food and began on the next bowl that caught her eye.  
Kakashi watched with amusement as she hungrily finished the meal he had bought for her, but was intrigued when he caught sight of a blush that had appeared on her face as she noticed he was watching her eat.

"It's not polite to watch someone eating."

"Oh...sorry...and you said you couldn't eat all that food," he said with a smirk underneath his mask.

"I lied," she said, shrugging her shoulders as she began cleaning up the empty containers and deposited them in a small trashcan in the kitchen.

"Kakashi?"

"Hm?" he questioned warily seeing the mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Why do you always wear that mask?"

"Oh. This?" he asked, touching the cloth covering his lower face. "It makes me more mysterious I guess."

"And you like to be mysterious?"

"Yes."

"Then can I see what's under your mask?" she asked sweetly, but glared when he started

laughing. "What's so funny?"

"No I won't show you. Now I believe you were in need of a trainer?"

"Yeah what of it, Kakashi-_sensei_."

"So you want me to be your teacher again?"

"Hmm...I don't know...you _are_ getting a little too old," Sakura said teasingly.

At the word old he became annoyed but decided to play along with her game. "No I don't think I will train you since you think I'm too old Sakura. But I will get Sasuke to train you if that's what you want."

"What...I don't want Sasuke to train me, he'd kill me!"

"I'm too old Sakura. I might break my back or something."

"Come on Kakashi you're not _that_ old."

"But you said I was too old to train you?" he said acting completely ignorant to what she was saying.

"Kakashi! Come on your not too old. You could even be my boyfriend! Uhoh" Sakura quickly covered her mouth hoping he hadn't heard that last part, but it was very doubtful that he didn't.

Kakashi quickly recovered from his shock and decided to tease her some more to see how far he could get before she would give up. He appeared in front of her before she could even take a breath and placed his hands on her shoulders. He bent down until he was level with her. "Why Sakura I didn't know you thought that way about me," he said inching closer to her until he could feel her hot breath through his mask.

"I...I didn't m-mean that," she said trying to back away but was stopped as her back hit the counter of the kitchen bar as Kakashi followed her and moved his hands down to her waist.

"Really...then why are you trying to get away from me?" he said inching closer until he was but a few centimeters away from her lips that were being worried by her teeth as the blood rushed to her cheeks, bringing about a bright blush.

"I-I'm not." Sakura could feel his breath penetrating through his mask as her heartbeat sped up at a fast rate.

"Why is your breath coming out in pants?" he whispered, seeing the shiver run through her body.

"K-Kakashi?" Sakura panicked, trying to push herself up on the counter but was instantly met by a surprise. Kakashi had moved closer. As Sakura was trying to pull herself up on the counter his lips met hers. He cursed the mask that he wore wishing he had removed it when she asked, but couldn't do anything about it as he took the moment to remember the feel of her lips through the cloth.

Sakura on the other hand was completely beyond shock as she felt his lips. Even though they were covered by his mask it was the most amazing thing she had ever felt. But the moment was ruined when a loud voice cut through, coming from behind the door.

The moment ruined Kakashi pushed himself away from Sakura's warm lips as he moved to open the door. Just as expected Naruto was at the door yelling about what was taking Sakura so long to answer the door.


	3. First Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor will I ever. Unexpected Love Chapter 3 First Kiss

Sakura sighed in relief that Naruto had interrupted, but felt cold now that Kakashi had moved away from her. She wondered what would have happened if Naruto didn't interrupt. Just the thought made a blush rise to her cheeks as she watched Kakashi's back as he slouched in her doorway, hiding Naruto from her view.

_'Wait a minute...Kakashi stole my first kiss!'_ Inner Sakura yelled as her face began heating up from anger. She decided to put Kakashi in his place as she stormed over to the door and pushed him aside.

"What do you want Naruto?" she asked angrily seeing the cheerful kitsune talking quickly.

Naruto looked taken aback from the tone of Sakura's voice so decided to hurry and escape before she would pummel him into the ground. From the look on her face it looked like she would if he didn't hurry and tell her what he had came for. "Uh...Hello Sakura-chan...I just came to tell you that Sasuke and I are going on a mission and won't be back for about two weeks." While Naruto was telling Sakura this he was slowly backing up towards the street, just in case he needed a quick getaway.

"Well thank you for telling me Naruto, but I have some things to do so if you'll excuse me," she said in her sweetest voice, which usually meant trouble. She then slammed the door, making it creak on its hinges. She turned around to found the remnants of gray smoke circling through the room. Kakashi, seeing the angry look in her eyes and having an idea what it was about quickly left, not up to feeling her wrath at the moment.

"When I find him!" Sakura hurriedly slipped on her sandals and locking the door behind her, ran through the crowded streets to the one place Kakashi usually is when he isn't training. She found him at the memorial sight of the third Hokage up on a branch of a tree, reading one of his Icha Icha Paradise books.

"Kakashi!" Sakura yelled up into the tree, but with no affect as he flipped a page of his book and continued reading.

"Are you listening to me?" She saw him follow the words with his eye, clearly stating that he wasn't or he just wanted to piss her off even more. Instead of wasting her breath she grabbed onto the first branch and swung herself up until she reached the branch he was perched on. She panted from the exercise as she closed her eyes for a brief moment to regain her breath, but regretted it when she wobbled to the left and began falling from the branch. Before she could even scream a pair of arms encircled her waist and pulled her back up on the branch, but the hands didn't remove from around her waist, instead they pulled her back until she was flat against the person's chest. She looked down and she saw Kakashi's orange book held in his hand and watched with growing anger as he turned the page, meaning that he was still reading that book with her in his arms.

"Kakashi!" she growled as she tried snatching the book from his hands, but failed when he pulled the book up over her head where she couldn't reach it as he continued reading. She formed a plan in her mind that would get Kakashi to stop reading the book.

"You pervert you stole my first kiss, didn't you?" Sakura said turning her head around until she was able to see him clearly. She was surprised that he actually put down his book and turned his head back down to look at her in something akin to confusion and mischief.

"No, I don't think I did," he said reclining his head back on the tree and looking down on her with his one eye as he smirked beneath his mask.

"What do you mean you didn't because you did!" Sakura said crossing her arms over her chest with a pouting look on her face.

"Nope I didn't. Do you know why?" he asked coming closer until he was a few inches from Sakura's face as the smirk appeared beneath his mask again.

"N-no," Sakura tried backing up but was restrained when Kakashi circled his arms around her waist. She thought deja vu all over again as he inched his way closer until she could feel his breath tickling her skin through his mask.

"I did not steal your first kiss Sakura because my mask was still on," he said inching closer all the while. Now he was close enough to her that one slight movement would bring them the rest of the way together until their lips met.

Kakashi berated himself for thinking bad thoughts about him and Sakura, but he couldn't stop the feelings as they coursed through his veins. He noticed the faint scent of strawberries that was the flavor of her shampoo, which made it all the more difficult to back away from her warmth. He felt that it was wrong to have these feelings about one of his students but he couldn't get the thought of her out of his mind. But she wasn't his student anymore. She was Tsunade's student in the hospital where she was learning to be a medic ninja so that didn't mean he was messing around with _his_ student, did it?

No. He decided that she wasn't his student anymore but her really close friend, especially from the distance separating them. Maybe he should just stop thinking and go with what his heart and mind told him to do instead of pondering on these things.

While Kakashi was pondering these things to himself Sakura was having much of the same thoughts. Kakashi wasn't her teacher anymore so people shouldn't say anything bad about them if they did get together. But there was their age difference to consider. He was what...fourteen years older than she was. She could name a few married couples that had about a twenty age difference. Wait...what was she doing talking about marriage, it wasn't like she planned on marrying Kakashi. She could tell that she had some feelings for the Sharingan warrior or her heartbeat wouldn't have sped up every time he got too close or she wouldn't stutter nor would a warm feeling spread throughout her body as if she were complete fool, would it? She had never even felt this way about Sasuke, maybe it was hormones or something like that which teenagers went through.

But she was hardly a teenager anymore, she was nineteen years old, going on twenty. She had came to the thought that she wouldn't think anymore on the matter until she got home. She brought her mind back to her current situation. As of now Kakashi was but a few centimeters away from her lips and had a glossed over look in his eye, almost as if he were thinking along the same lines as she was.

"Um...Kakashi?" she asked expectantly seeing him break out of his state of thinking.

"Hmm?"

"Y-you could back up some you know," Sakura said a small blush arising to her cheeks.

"Maybe I don't want to."

"W-why?" she asked trying to keep him in a conversation so she could think of a way to escape this uncomfortable situation. It wasn't that she didn't like being this close to Kakashi, it was just that they were at the memorial where a lot of people came to pay their respects to the former Hokage and she wasn't sure that she wanted people to see her with Kakashi like this.

"I like being near you Sakura," he said breathing her name out in a near moan.

"But you don't have to be _this_ close, do you?" she whispered as she slowly leaned backwards with Kakashi following her every move.

"No...but I want to." He pulled back away from Sakura with a kind of confusion and anger in his eyes that scared her.

'I shouldn't be thinking of Sakura this way, she is only one of my students, my friend but nothing more,' he thought to himself as he leaned back up against the tree and pulled out his _Icha Icha Paradise_ book as he tried not to think about Sakura.

Meanwhile Sakura was confused. One minute Kakashi was almost going to kiss her again and then the next he had pulled back with anger in his eye. 'Did I do something wrong?' she wondered, thinking there wouldn't be any other reason why he would be angry.

"I will train you if that is what you wish," Kakashi said turning a page of his book as he continued reading.

"Sure...bye Kakashi-sensei," she said quietly then turned, jumping down from branch to branch until she landed safely on the ground. She took one last look up at Kakashi before she sprinted away from the memorial, hoping to get home without running into anyone she knew. It was but a few short minutes before her mad dash had brought her home. She hated that the house seemed so empty ever since her parents had died, it was like she was all alone in the world and didn't have no place to call home.

She sighed in annoyance at where her thoughts turned so she decided that taking a warm shower would do her some good. She retrieved her pink sakura blossom pajamas that consisted of a thin strapped top and a pair of shorts, she made her way into the bathroom. She fixed the water until it was hot enough that it wouldn't burn her. She slipped out of her clothes and stepped into the warm shower, washing away all her worries for a moment as she washed her hair and body. All too soon she was cleaned and turning off the water. She exited the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. After she had wrapped the pink towel around her body she looked up to see no other than a masked man with one of his eyes covered.

After Sakura had left, Kakashi felt bad that he had acted so distant toward her and now she most likely thought that he was a complete jerk, especially since she called him sensei. He had pushed aside his thoughts and acted, leaping down from the tree.

He had knocked loudly on the door, but there wasn't an answer. He had thought that she was just mad at him for being so different towards her and he had tried the door to find that it was unlocked. He had made his way into her house but didn't see her anywhere in the living room or kitchen. He had decided that maybe she was tired and went to bed so he had made his way to her bedroom.

When he stepped inside she wasn't in her bed, but where the bathroom connected to her bedroom the door was open all the way and he saw a beautiful sight. Sakura had just finished wrapping a pink towel around her so it would stay in place and that was when she looked up and caught sight of him staring at her. He couldn't help himself when his gaze roamed from her wet hair and emerald eyes to her flat stomach, curvy hips and down to her long legs then back up to her eyes.

_'Wow she's beautiful.'_ He saw her eyes smolder from an emerald to a dark green. He decided to bolt or else he would be in for her wrath.

"Sorry...I'll let you change," he said sheepishly as he turned his back and shutting the door behind him, went into the living room to sit on her couch until she was dressed. He began to wonder if he should just leave because he was almost positive that she would be angry with him for seeing her in such a state. But it wasn't his fault that he didn't know she was taking a shower and that he had happened to come in at that exact time, was it? But it was a beautiful sight he was presented with.

Her body was just right in his standards. Curvy and small but not too much with her amazing emerald eyes and pink hair that looked silky to the touch. He pushed these thoughts aside when she opened her bedroom door and walked out with her pajamas on. He couldn't help it when his eyes roamed down her body once again. The turned his head away so he wouldn't make her mad again and waited until she acknowledged him before saying anything.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked with her hands on her hips with an angry tint in her voice.

"I came to apologize," he said turning his head back around, looking into her eyes.

"What for?" she asked somewhat confused as to why he would apologize, until the incident that happened earlier came back to mind.

"I acted like a jerk. I'm sorry," he said sincerely as he got up from the couch to leave since he had said what he had came to say. As he began turning the doorknob he was stopped when a small hand was laid on his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder and was met with a rather cute sight. Sakura had her hand on his shoulder with her head turned away with a slight blush running across her cheeks.

"Yes?" he asked in his normal lazy tone as he continued gazing at her.

"I was wondering if you wanted to stay for dinner...I mean if you don't have anything else to do...never mind forget that I asked." She removed her hand from his shoulder as she turned back around but was surprised when she stopped, coming in front of a green vest. She knew who it was as she tried side stepping but he just followed. She sighed in annoyance and looked up with a pointed look asking what he wanted.

"I would love to stay for dinner," he said as he brought his right hand under her chin and tilted it up until he could look into her emerald eyes.

"A-are you sure?" she asked timidly.

"Yes if you don't mind my boring company." His eye crinkled as he smiled beneath his mask at Sakura as a blush returned to her cheeks.

"You're not boring...most of the time." She stepped back out of his reach and proceeded to the kitchen with Kakashi's soft footsteps following.

"So what do you want to eat?" she asked, turning around and facing Kakashi, opposite the bar that she was behind.

"Anything," he said shrugging his shoulders in a non-caring way as he sat down on one of the barstools as he watched Sakura with an interested eye.

Sakura walked over to the sink, reaching up above it to open a cabinet that held different assortments of noodles and pasta's. As she reached up her pajama top pulled up to show her flat stomach that Kakashi stared at, seeing the creamy skin underneath. She took a pot from another cabinet and poured 1/2 a cup of water and the noodles into it after she turned the stove on medium. Next she went to the refrigerator and took out a package of fish that she placed into a frying pan she already had on the stove, then turned it on medium as well. She returned back to the refrigerator and took out a loaf of bread that she had made recently and put it in the oven to warm.

She walked opposite the stove and retrieved two wineglasses and set them down in front of Kakashi. "What do you want to drink?" She began taking numerous bottles of wine from beneath the bar, laying them on the counter.

"Or I have juice and milk," she said motioning to the refrigerator.

"I didn't know you drank wine Sakura," Kakashi said motioning to a bottle of unopened strawberry flavored wine, which Sakura poured into both glasses as she ignored the comment. He noticed that she wasn't going to answer him as his eyes roamed over the bottles as she placed them back under the bar, seeing most of them half empty as he became worried that she had drunk all of that.

"Did you drink half of those bottles?" he asked concerned once she finished placing the bottles of wine, except the strawberry under the counter and took a sip from her own glass.

"After my parents died I began drinking, hoping to take the pain away," she said quietly with her head down, not wanting to see the look in Kakashi's eye thinking that he would be angry as she waited for his lecture. When it never came she raised her head to find him watching her with a kind eye filled with understanding and sadness.

"I see," he drawled out as he continued watching her. Sakura not being able to keep his gaze and thinking that he was going to lecture her, went back over to the stove where she stirred the pasta and flipped the fish with a spatula. She gasped when she turned back around and was enfolded in a warm embrace from Kakashi. She looked up with confused eyes as she was going to ask him what he was doing when his finger covered her lips, silencing the words in her throat.

"I understand. You didn't know anyway else to get rid of the pain so you drank until you were too numb inside to feel any pain from your parents death. I would disprove of it because you would most likely become addicted to it but I have seen that you haven't, so I understand your need of it back then when you were but sixteen. If you ever need anything or if you're feeling low then just come see me and I'll help as best as I can, understand?"

He watched her nod her head before he pulled her small frame closer as he laid his chin atop her head, breathing in her relaxing scent of strawberries and trees. He knew that he shouldn't be doing this because it would bring his feelings out for Sakura but he wanted her to know that it would be all right to see him if she had any problems. Yet it seemed right when he circled his hands around the small of her back as her arms circled his waist in return.

Sakura was the happiest she had been in a long while after Kakashi gave his rather long speech. It was hardly ever that he said so much and it pleased her that he would say those things to her. She thought that he would be mad that she had been drinking at such a young age, but was surprised when he was proud of her for not taking it to the next level. She sighed, bringing in his relaxing scent, cedar and pine from the forests. She nuzzled her cheek against his vestclad chest as she tightened her arms around her waist. As she breathed in the scent of burning fish she quickly released Kakashi and turned around, turning the stove off and turning the fish to find them slightly burned. She stirred the pasta and making sure the noodles were not burnt she turned back around to find Kakashi already back behind the bar, watching her with an amused expression adorning the visible part of his face.

She turned back around and got the bread out of the oven and turned off the burner the pasta was on. She quickly sliced two pieces of the bread and dished equal amounts of fish and noodles into two plates. She took two pair of eating utensils out of a drawer before taking the food over to the bar. She gave Kakashi his plate as she went around to sit beside him and eat her own dinner.

"Sorry about the fish," Sakura said motioning to her own fish that was burnt on one side after she took a bite of it.

"No problem, it's great."

"Thanks but you don't have to flatter me," she said with a blush as she finished eating her dinner. While she picked up her glass of wine she took a glance in Kakashi's direction to find that he had already finished eating and drinking his wine. As she thought on this she thought that Kakashi had to pull down his mask to eat and drink but she had been so busy eating her food that she didn't get a chance to see his face. Kakashi, seeing the annoyed expression on her face asked what was wrong.

"I didn't get to see your face," she pouted as she took the dirty dishes and laid them in the sink. She turned around to hear light chuckling coming from Kakashi with his eye closed and his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned back in the stool.

"What's so funny?" Sakura asked, narrowing her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest as she leaned over the bar, glaring at Kakashi.

"You," he said opening his eye and leaning forward on the counter with his arms crossed like Sakura's were.

"Why do you wear that mask anyway?"

"Now if I told you then it wouldn't be any fun now would it?"

"Maybe not for you," she said resuming her pouting and glaring stance.

"You look like a little kid again when you pout like that," he said moving closer as his eyes roamed over her face and down to her crossed arms.

"I'm not pouting," she said indignantly. This time she didn't want to pull back since no one was around but Kakashi and her as she wanted to see how far they would get without getting interrupted.

"Do you want to bet on that?" he said inching closer.

"Maybe I do," Sakura said inching closer as her heartbeat sped up and her breath quickened.

"I never did steal your first kiss, do you know why?"

"No," her arms uncrossed coming to rest on each side of Kakashi as he came forward once more.

"I didn't do this..." Kakashi hooked his finger under his mask and pulled it down until it rested on his neck, but Sakura wasn't able to see his face due to the short distance between them. He closed the small distance and their lips met. Kakashi thought that he was in heaven as his lips met her untouched ones. They were soft and tasted delicious as he ran his tongue across her bottom lip, silently asking for entrance into her mouth.

Sakura, having never been kissed before didn't know what to do as his rough yet soft tongue dragged across her lower lip. She could feel him place his hand behind her head, pushing her mouth closer, making her gasp in surprise at the sensation. She tired pulling back on instinct when she felt his tongue enter her mouth, never having anyone be this close to her before. She quickly calmed down when his tongue fought a one-sided battle with hers until she got enough courage to play back. Before long they were both left breathless with Kakashi coming out to be the victor, and had to reluctantly pull back from each other as Sakura panted and Kakashi breathed heavier than usual with his mask pulled back up in place.

_'Wow...that was hot,'_ Inner Sakura said as Sakura gazed into Kakashi's eye that stared heatedly back at her_. 'My...first kiss.'_

_'That was ecstatic...better than my Icha Icha Paradise books,'_ Kakashi thought as he stared back into her two emerald eyes that glittered with lust.

_'Wait...he's my teacher...I can't be doing this! And yet?'_ Sakura thought frantically but couldn't keep the blush from surfacing to her cheeks as she replayed the moment through her head.

_'Wait...what was I thinking coming on to Sakura like that...I shouldn't be doing this!...And yet?'_ Kakashi thought as he watched the blush surface to her cheeks.

It seemed ironic that they were both thinking the same thoughts of what they had just shared but they both knew that it felt right to be so close and intimate. As they both knew that nothing would ever be the same between them again. They were no longer student and teacher or friends, but something closer. Simultaneously they turned their heads away in opposite directions. Sakura not knowing what to say and Kakashi wondering if he should say anything.

"Ahem...I should get going," Kakashi said looking back at Sakura who in turn looked at him.

"Yeah...I need to get in bed since I have to work with Tsunade tomorrow," Sakura said as she led him to the door.

_'Mind out of the gutter Kakashi,'_ he thought to himself as he followed Sakura to her door as images of her bed came to mind.

"Well...um...see you later Kakashi." Sakura had opened the door and stood aside while Kakashi walked through.

"Bye Sakura..._that_ was your first kiss," he said before he left in a puff of smoke. Once the smoke cleared Kakashi couldn't be seen, having made his exit. Sakura closed the door softly, then leaned against it, as she grew lightheaded from what had just conspired. She smiled a smile of true happiness that maybe she could have a great life after all when she had two wonderful friends and most of all a silver haired Jounin that had stole her first kiss.

Maybe life wasn't so bad after all. She felt giddy as she skipped to the kitchen and began washing the dirty dishes they had eaten out of for dinner. Then remembering one of their conversations after dinner she froze for a moment.

"I didn't get to see what's behind his mask!" she yelled to the empty house.


	4. Confessions

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Naruto or any of it's characters.**

Unexpected Love Chapter 4 Confessions 

Sakura quickly flew up in bed with wide eyes after having a most pleasurable dream about Kakashi as the morning rays of sunlight filtered through her bedroom window. She held a hand to her heavily moving chest with labored breathing as the dream she had just awoken from played through her mind.

_Kakashi had just finished kissing her after dinner and was leading her into her bedroom by the hand. He laid her down on the soft sheets with him leaning over her, whispering soothing words to her as he traced feather light touches down her body in places she had never been touched before. He began, with agonizing slowness to remove her clothes, letting them drop carelessly to the floor as he kissed the skin presented to him. Soon Sakura found herself returning the favor and removing his clothes as she copied the earlier movements of Kakashi. _

_He took control as he flipped her over onto her back with him straddling her waist as he leaned in for another gentle and lust filled kiss. He continued down her body, pleasuring her in ways she never thought possible until he positioned himself at her entrance..._

Then she had awoken in the state she was in now as she tried pushing the dream to the back of her mind so she could get ready for work. She had been working at the hospital as Tsunade's apprentice, healing patients and running errands ever since she had became a Chunin as Naruto and Sasuke had both left.

She loved to help out anyone in need and if she could save someone's life by using her energy then she would gladly do it. The look on the patients face when they were healed of an injury or sickness always brought a warm happiness to her heart that made her that much more determined in her duties. She had thrown herself into her new found happiness as thoughts of Naruto and Sasuke strayed to the back of her mind, only brought up by painful or familiar memories.

Kakashi had been the one thing constant in her life since that day Sasuke and Naruto left their separate ways, leaving Sakura to cope with being left out. Those thoughts and feelings were quickly locked away when she would occasionally train with Kakashi, but eventually the feelings were unlocked from their safe keeping that had left her bleeding emotionally inside.

Sakura swept her past experiences aside as she pushed the pink sheets to the side of the bed as she swung her legs over the side. She shivered from the coldness of the floor as her feet made contact. She hurriedly took out her usual medic uniform and made her way into the bathroom. Quickly taking a shower and donning her clothes that consisted of a simple white skirt, a white tank top with a lap coat over top; she left the tendrils of warmth to deposit her dirty clothes and put on her sandals. She decided on skipping breakfast since she didn't feel too hungry and locked the door as she stepped out of her house.

Sakura lifted her gaze to the open sky that was beautiful as the first rays of sunlight brightened the walkways. The air was warm and promising of the hot summer day as she made her way to the hospital with light footsteps. She loved the early morning hours when every thing seemed so peaceful with everyone just waking up and the animals stirring from their sleep.

Before long she was in front of the hospital, looking up at the large stone building that held numerous rooms with patients. She sighed as her day of work started. She entered the building where she met a few early morning medics as they served breakfast to the patients. Occasionally waving to a fellow medic she made her way to Tsunade's office where the medic Hokage was sure to be this early. She knocked softly on the door she didn't wait for a reply before she went into the room where Tsunade was doing paperwork with a grimace on her face.

"Good morning Sakura," she said looking up briefly before scribbling something down on a notepad.

"Good morning, how are you today?" she asked, taking one of the three seats in front of her desk as she saw Tsunade's mouth open wide in a yawn.

"Tired, I stayed up all night," the Hokage said, stressing it with another yawn.

"Gambling or drinking?" Sakura asked knowing the habits of Tsunade since she had been working with her for a few years now.

"Both, and I lost my gamble." She pushed the papers away as she sat back in the chair, rubbing her eyes tiredly as another yawn emitted.

"That's going to kill you one of these days."

"I know, I know. How are you today?"

"Great, what do you have for me to do today?"

"Well...besides this paperwork there has been no patients this early today so you can either do these..." she said motioning to the stacks of papers. "Or you could take the first shift off and go train, which will it be?"

"Um...if you don't mind then I would like to train."

"Fine...What happened to your hands?" Tsunade asked seeing the faint traces of small scabs over her knuckles.

"Well let's just say that I got mad at a tree the other day," she said sheepishly as she looked away with a small blush adorning her cheeks.

"I see...well then don't hurt another one or else there won't be another tree in the forest," Tsunade chuckled as Sakura stood up from her chair, heading for a quick exit.

"See you later!" Sakura yelled as she quickly walked down the hallway.

"That girls' got too much energy," Tsunade sighed wearily as she went back to the paperwork.

Meanwhile Kakashi was just waking up from a pleasurable dream he had just had of him and Sakura in a bed. He wasn't phased at all, he had in fact enjoyed the fantasized dream but was soon brought to reality by his black alarm clock blaring the red numbers; 8:00. He sighed from beneath his mask before he slowly got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom where he took a quick shower before donning his usual Jounin outfit. Before leaving his apartment he took his latest _Icha Icha Paradise_ book off of a large bookshelf filled with the orange books, putting it into his side pouch. He walked in his usual lazy slouched position with his hands in his vest pockets out of his boring apartment and into the now waking village.

He made his way to Jounin Headquarters to see if there were any missions that he could start the day off with. To his distress the last mission was handed out to a Chunin that had gotten in front of him. He walked out of the building and decided to take some time in the forest reading his beloved book that he had already read twice.

Kakashi went to his usual training place where he used to train Team 7 and got up into a tree where he took out his book and began reading with complete silence around him.

A few minutes had passed with peaceful reading before he heard the voice of a familiar female saying a completed jutsu a short distance from where he was positioned. He looked down with his one visible hooded eye and saw a clone of himself and Sakura fighting. He decided to just stay silent and watch the woman that had been in his thoughts so much as she fought against the clone of himself. It was a perfect clone but it was constantly dodging Sakura's attacks, which had happened the other day when she was practicing with an illusion. He was amused when he could hear her cursing the clone as she repeatedly missed it.

He decided that she had wore herself down far enough before she would lose her temper, he silently jumped from the tree and walked up behind her without her even noticing his light footsteps. He just couldn't resist scaring her when she was engrossed in training as she had her back turned to him. He smirked beneath his mask as he laid both his hands on her shoulders making her gasp in surprise and jump about two feet in the air. She whirled around, knocking his hands off in the process as she glared daggers at him for scaring her like that.

"Damn you Kakashi, don't ever do that again!" she yelled narrowing her eyes and placing her hands on her hips, trying to feign anger.

"Do what?" he asked feigning innocence.

"You know very well what!"

He shrugged his shoulders and placed his hands in his pockets, though he was trying to keep the smile from showing under his masked face.

"What are you doing here anyway?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest as she eyed him suspiciously.

"I should be asking you the same thing. Aren't you supposed to be at the hospital?" he asked raising a silver brow.

"No. Tsunade gave me the shift off...Are you trying to avoid my question?" she asked raising her eyebrow, mimicking his earlier action.

"No, I was reading until your loud training interrupted me." He smirked when her saw her eyes narrow dangerously and she placed her small hands on her hips once again.

"So, it's not like you were reading anything important now were you?"

"Actually I was in this intimate scene where this man and woman were in the bed and..."

"Okay, okay, stop!" she yelled as she ran over to Kakashi and covered his masked mouth with her hand. She slowly pulled her hand back, realizing that she was this close to him and hoping he wouldn't continue where he left off, not that she didn't know what he was going to say as a blush alighted her cheeks.

"It's nothing you should be embarrassed about. You've surely had that kind of intimate closeness with a person before." As soon as the words were out of his mouth he suddenly regretted them as he saw Sakura's face turn down as she looked at her feet in an awkward silence. "I'm sorry Sakura, I didn't mean that," he said stepping forward to bring her into his embrace.

"That's okay...I guess everyone thinks I'm some kind of slut since I've been after Sasuke for so long and then I suddenly stopped." A few tears slid down from her eyes as she said this as her arms hung limply at her sides as Kakashi embraced her in a hug.

"You are not a slut," he said rather forcefully then lowered his voice when he felt her shiver in his arms.

"You could never be that kind of person...I'm sorry." He brought his hands down to his sides as he heard her sob louder. Thinking that he had hurt her with his words he turned to leave. Before he got two steps away a pair of arms circled his waist as Sakura's face pressed into his back. Surprised at her behavior he turned around so she was once again in his warm embrace as she leaned against him crying.

"No..._I'm_ sorry...you wouldn't of known that I've never done anything intimate with anyone. I guess I just don't have the looks of a woman and more of a girl. I don't even fill out like the rest of the girls do. I guess I was left behind in that department...besides no one has ever touched me unless it was some drunk who thought I was pretty enough to try and rape." She said the last word softly as if it hurt her emotionally as more tears threatened to fall from her closed eyelids nor did she register that Kakashi was now holding her at arms length so he could see her face.

"Sakura...did someone try to rape you?" he asked softly as he gently turned her face up to meet his eyes.

"Yeah..." she answered just as softly as the tears slid down her face.

"When?" he brought his thumb up to wipe the tears from her face as they left red steaks on her porcelain skin.

"Last...month when I was coming home from the hospital...at night." She shuddered as she remembered that night that happened not too long ago.

_She was coming home from a late night at the hospital, walking down a dark alleyway thinking that she would take a shortcut home. The street lamps had been snuffed out and it was so dark that it was impossible to see beyond a few feet in front of her steps. It was a cloud filled night without showing the moon when a drunk man had grabbed her roughly around her waist and pulled her into a dead end between two apartment duplex's. _

_She could smell the languid alcohol on him as he breathed against her neck, making her nearly gag on the scent. His rough hands groped her breasts, that sent shivers of fear spiking through out her body, but the man mistook the shiver for pleasure and turned her around, pressing her up against the wall wall. Before she could register through her fear hazed mind she didn't notice that he had ripped her shirt and bra off and was now unfastening her medic skirt. _

_She had reacted out of instinct and had brought her knee up into the man's groin. As he doubled over in pain she made a run for it and easily outran the drunken man as she made it to her house and locked the door and all the windows. That night she couldn't go to sleep for fear that the man would find her and try to rape her again. Ever since that day she had took the long way home instead of taking any shortcuts and she had been paranoid when any guy would leer at her._

Sakura was now shivering uncontrollably with her eyes wide in fear as if she were replaying that night over and over again in her mind. She had been so scared that night that she had even kept away from Naruto and Sasuke. But her fear had finally been pushed to the back of her mind when it came time for the Jounin exams. Now the memory came to the forefront of her mind and she was scared that it would happen to her again. It didn't help any that Kakashi was trying to calm her down because her mind saw him as the male from a month ago.

"Sakura calm down, I'm not going to hurt you!" Kakashi said worriedly as he gripped her shoulders that were shaking uncontrollably.

Instead of calming down she shook more violently as if she were having a seizure, but it was her fear of that night that had her in such a state. At the back of her mind she knew that it was Kakashi who was with her but it didn't calm her down enough, knowing that Kakashi was male just like her attacker.

Kakashi was scared to death that he couldn't get her to stop shaking but was afraid to do anything for fear that she would become more fearful of him.

"Please Sakura, I am not your attacker..I'm you're friend...Please stop this!" he ran his hands down her arms, clasping her small hands in his larger ones and brought them to his cloth covered lips, placing a kiss on each of her palms. He was glad to see her shaking diminish somewhat but she was still shaking so badly that her hands were being pulled from his own. He slowly, so as not to frighten her, circled his arms around her waist and slowly began drawing her nearer to his self. He was glad that she didn't try to pull away from his arms but she was still shaking so badly that he had to tighten his grip on her. After what seemed like an eternity to the Copy Ninja, Sakura was pressed against his chest sobbing brokenly as her shivering ceased.

He knew it was difficult on women who had tried to be raped and it was fortunate that his Sakura was a ninja or else she would have been raped. She must have been afraid of any man she had come in contact with including her friends. He would do every thing in his power to assure his Sakura that it would never happen to her again, because he would stay at her side from now on.

_'Wait...when did I start calling Sakura mine?'_ he pondered to himself as he pulled Sakura closer if it were possible, but those thoughts were quickly diminished when her softly spoken words reached his ears. His eyes widened slightly as she told him of what had happened that night and how she had been afraid for so long, even of Naruto and Sasuke.

Why hadn't he seen the signs before that she was suffering not just from failing the Jounin exam but from almost being raped? He had seen cases where women had been almost raped and had committed suicide because they couldn't handle the fact that it could happen again. But he knew and to be on the safe side would make sure Sakura would never try anything so stupid when she had friends to help her through this. He wondered if she had told anyone beside himself, but it was most likely that she had not since Tsunade would have assigned her a bodyguard.

His gaze returned to the top of Sakura's pink locks as her crying and shivering stopped. His left hand was on her back, rubbing various soothing patterns in an act to calm her down and assure her that he wouldn't hurt her while his right hand was tangled in her silky waist length hair. They remained impassive as they shared in each other's presence and comfort, breathing in each other's natural scents and warmth. Kakashi felt Sakura shift in his arms that brought his gaze to her emerald eyes that was red from her earlier crying.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to lay my troubles on you," she said with a hint of laughter in her voice as she saw that she had soaked his vest through to his shirt with tears.

"No problem, that is what friends are for." He smiled down on her but she only saw the crinkling of his eye, but knew he was smiling all the same to try and lighten the mood.

"Your the first person I've ever told about..._that_."

"Then it will be our little secret," he whispered in her ear, which sent shivers through out both of their bodies.

"You promise?" she asked looking up with wide eyes, silently praying that he wouldn't tell Tsunade because if he did then she would be assigned a body guard that she didn't want.

"Do you remember what this man looked like?" He said, deliberately avoiding the subject because he thought it would be a good idea that she would have some protection.

"No it was too dark...you didn't answer my question."

"Sakura...I would suggest you tell the Hokage..."

"No! Please don't Kakashi!" Sakura grasped onto his vest making her knuckles turn white for fear he would tell.

"_But_ _I_ would ask permission to become your guard." He stroked the side of her face with the back of his hand, trying to calm her fears and was glad that her eyes returned to their normal size and she had released her tight grip on his vest.

"You would do that?"

"Yes."

"Okay, but I won't tell Tsunade until she says that you can be my guard."

He chuckled, wondering how on earth they would get Tsunade to agree when she didn't even know what they were talking about. "Okay, if Tsunade doesn't let me become your guard then I won't make you tell her."

"Thank you!" Sakura threw herself at Kakashi as she embraced him with all her strength. Now the incident that had happened a month ago didn't seem like any big of a deal since Kakashi would be by her side.

Kakashi was a bit taken aback at the strength she used to hug him that almost cut off his breath, but she wasn't that strong to stop the great Sharingan warrior from breathing. He ignored the prideful side of himself and returned the hug but not as strong for he knew he would hurt her if he did.

"Any time," he said as Sakura pulled back to look up at him with a large smile on her face as her cheeks lit up with a brilliant red hue. She became shy as she turned her head to the side, not wanting Kakashi to see her blushing from her outburst of hugging him.

Instead of teasing her from the presented opportunity he took her hand into his own and motioned for her to follow him out of the forest. He started removing his hand from hers but was stopped when she grasped it tighter, not letting him remove his hand. He looked down to find her grinning up at him shyly with a hopeful expression in her eyes. He squeezed her hand signaling that he would not remove his hand, but chuckled when he saw her cheeks light up once again with a dark red blush.

"What?" she asked incredulously, hearing him chuckle at her as she sped up to walk beside him.

"You look...never mind."

"I look what?" She jumped in front of him, making him stop in his tracks with a pouting expression on her face.

"You look _sexy,_" he whispered in her ear with huskiness to his voice.

Sakura was too shocked to say anything and didn't even notice when Kakashi started walking on without her as he let her frozen hand drop to her side.

_'He just said I was sexy...'  
_

_'He just said I was sexy!' _Inner Sakura yelled.

After standing there for about a few minutes she noticed that Kakashi was far ahead of her, waiting for her on the path that led back to the village. She felt a blush rise to her cheeks as she ran to catch up with him. As she neared she noticed that he was smirking at her from beneath his mask, making her blush blare brighter. Once she reached his side she looked down, finding the grass really interesting instead of raising her eyes to look up at the handsome Jounin. She gasped when he took her hand into his own without saying a word and began walking again with her following beside him. She risked a glance up at Kakashi to find him watching her with the smirk still on his face.

"You still look sexy," he said in a less husky tone but enough to make shivers run from their connected hands up her spine.

"Well...Um...Thank you...I guess."

"Your welcome, _my_ little cherry blossom," he said, tweaking her nose with his forefinger and thumb and brushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear.


	5. Forbidden Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

Unexpected Love 

**Chapter 5**

**Forbidden Love?**

Sakura was only able to move when Kakashi pulled her hand gently as he started back into the village. She could still feel the gentle touch he used when he said that she was his cherry blossom.

_'What does he mean that I'm his!'_ Inner Sakura said in rage.

_'What's wrong with that?'_ Sakura asked herself with a scowl on her face, wondering what her inner self could be up to.

_'He's being possessive!' _

_'So, I like that about him...I don't see what the problem is.' _

_'What about Sasuke, have you forgotten about him?_' her inner self taunted as a mental image of Sasuke came to mind.

'No. I don't know what I feel for him anymore. I know I still love him but only as a friend...I guess.'

'Well don't blame me for the mess your getting yourself into.'

_'Your me so I would be getting myself into a mess...it's confusing having a inner self,'_ she sighed. Sakura's mind came back to the present when she heard Kakashi's deep voice asking her a question.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Sakura asked looking up to Kakashi's eye that looked down at her with amusement making her blush in embarrassment.

"How about I treat you to lunch, but seeing as how you can't concentrate on what I'm saying then you have somewhere to be."

"What? No...I'd love for you to treat me to lunch," she said quickly that deepened the blush on her face. It seemed lately that she was blushing a lot for no apparent reason when he had asked her these questions before. Maybe it was hormones or something like that? Then again she had never been this flustered around Sasuke before so why was she around Kakashi?

"Where would you like to go?" Kakashi interrupted her thinking process with a smile beneath his dark mask.

"Where ever you want to, I guess."

"Ichiraku's?"

"Sure."

"Ichiraku's it is then."

They continued on in companionable silence while holding each other's hands in a gentle grip. Sakura was disappointed when Kakashi released her hand when they came to the gates of the village. But she had to let her disappointment down because if anyone saw them holding hands then there would be gossip spreading like wildfire through out the village. In Konoha it was a taboo if a teacher and student were to have any kind of relationship and if the need arose then those two could be banished from the village by the Hokage. Sakura had heard of a few cases where that type of incident had happened between a few teacher and a few Genin's. But she just couldn't see how anyone could think about age difference if two people loved each other, even if they were fourteen years apart.

_'Wait...when did I start thinking about love between Kakashi and I?_' Sakura asked herself as Kakashi came to a stop in front of Ichiraku's ramen stand.

"Shall we?" Kakashi asked gallantly as he held aside the wooden drape that was the door. Smiling at Kakashi's gallantry she walked in with him and made her way to a booth in a far corner away from most of the people already there. They sat across from each other with him nearest the wall in silence until a waitress came up to take their order.

"May I take your order?" the blond waitress asked Kakashi seductively as she leaned her hip up against the table with her back turned on Sakura as if she didn't see her.

"Two bowls of pork ramen and two glasses of water," Kakashi ordered, knowing what Sakura's favorite type of ramen was as he ignored the way the blond waitress was looking at him.

"Is that all?" she asked leaning down, showing a large portion of her cleavage to Kakashi as she scribbled the order on a small notepad.

Sakura was fuming at how close this waitress was to Kakashi that she wanted to throw a kunai knife at her. Her face had turned red in anger when the waitress had leaned down on the table, showing off her cleavage that was completely disgusting in her book. The anger finally getting the best of her she spoke without thinking.

"Yes that's all so we don't need you here anymore," Sakura snapped as the waitress laid seductive eyes on Kakashi.

The waitress hearing the angry voice of a woman behind her finally realized that Kakashi wasn't alone since she had been trying to practically seduce him in a restaurant. The waitress's mouth formed a grimace of anger when she turned around to see the pink haired woman that was glaring heatedly at her.

"Fine," she said as she sharply turned around to get their order with a backward glare at Sakura who was glaring heatedly at her back. Sakura continued glaring at the woman until she heard a deep chuckle from the other side of the table. She turned her head to see Kakashi watching her with an amused eye as he chuckled at her antics.

"What's so funny?" she snapped, then regretted it when he chuckled louder.

"Are you jealous Sakura?" he asked leaning forward with his elbows resting on the flat surface of

the table as he kept her gaze.

"No, why would I be?" she said a little too quickly.

"You looked like you wanted to throw a kunai at that woman."

"And you didn't? She was trying to seduce you!"

He just shrugged in answer as the same waitress came back bearing their order on a tray that she laid on the table with a heated glance at Sakura and a seductive glance at Kakashi before she left again.

Sakura fumed in anger again that this woman would try to seduce _her_ Kakashi while she was right there!

"Whore," she whispered fiercely to the woman's retreating back, but loud enough for her to hear.

"Now now Sakura don't get jealous," Kakashi taunted, taking her food and placing it in front of her while he placed his own in front of himself.

"I'm _not_ jealous." Sakura snatched up her chop sticks and set to devouring her bowl angrily as she slurped up the noodles in pork sauce. After a while as her temper cooled down she stopped eating to look over to see what Kakashi was doing since she hadn't seen him touch his food. He was leaning back in his chair watching as she ate, but when she brought her head up he was staring intently into her eyes, unblinkingly.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Sakura said, pointing to the untouched ramen across from her.

"Not hungry," was his curt reply as he continued watching her.

"Suit yourself," she shrugged then returned to her bowl of ramen that was half empty. Another minute later and she still hadn't felt his gaze lift from her. She glanced a look back up at him to find him still watching her intently.

"Do you mind not watching me eat, it's rude you know?" she emphasized by raising her eyebrows.

His only response was to shrug and divert his attention elsewhere around the small restaurant. After a few seconds she heard the rustling of the unmistakable turning of a page in a book from across the table. She looked up once again to find Kakashi reading one of his many _Icha Icha Paradise_ books. Sakura felt her anger rise that he would start reading _that_ thing while she was eating.

"What do you find so interesting in those books?" she asked with slight anger to her voice and...jealousy?

"You'll have to read to find out," he smirked as he dog eared the page he was on and brought the book in front of Sakura's face, offering it to her.

"I'm too young to read that kind of stuff!" she said pushing the book back towards his chest with an embarrassed flush to her cheeks.

"Your nineteen which makes you a year over the restriction to read this book," he said, holding the book back out to her as he enjoyed seeing how flustered he could get her.

"No way, I'm not a pervert." She took the book from his hands, but laid it in the middle of the table.

"It's doesn't make you a pervert to read a romance novel."

"Romance...you've got to be kidding me?"

"Nope, or are you just jealous of the book too since I read it instead of paying attention to you?"

Kakashi suddenly wanted to take back those words thinking that he could of over done it a little with teasing her since it looked like she would scream in any second.

"No, no and no!" she whispered loudly. She stood up quickly, which resulted in the chair falling back on the floor before quickly made her way out of the restaurant at a jog, hoping Kakashi didn't follow.

"How dare he think that I'm jealous! Of a _book_ no less!" she ranted as she made her way to the hospital where she was supposed to have been an hour ago. Everyone side stepped the angry pink haired ninja as she stomped angrily through the village to the hospital. Sakura looked over her shoulder a couple of times as she sensed a familiar chakra following her but she just shrugged it off, thinking it was another Jounin she was acquainted with. She finally, after taking many routes came to the Konoha hospital and walked up the few front steps to the door. As she laid her hand on the handle of the door and began turning it a pair of hands grabbed her by the shoulders and gently turned her around. She couldn't even gasp at how fast the person holding her had turned her around to face them. She was surprised that Kakashi was the one who had turned her around by her shoulders.

"What do you want?" she asked with her head turned down, afraid to look him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry," he faintly said, but loud enough to reach her ears. She looked up in surprise to find his own eye downcast to the ground with a sad expression shining in its black depths.

"No, I'm sorry...I should of known you were just teasing." Without really knowing what she was doing she brought her hands up from her sides and placed them on Kakashi's arms that were still holding her shoulders.

"Don't apologize, do you forgive me?" he asked sincerely looking up into Sakura's emerald eyes that were shining with unshed tears.

"Yes, I couldn't stay mad at you," she said as two lone tears escaped her eyes and slowly made their way down her flushed cheeks. She slightly jumped when Kakashi took his hands from her shoulders and placed them on her cheeks, wiping away both tears with his thumbs. The roughened pads of his thumbs touching her soft skin sent tingles of pleasure spiraling through out her body as her grip tightened on his arms. They stayed that way for what seemed like hours with their irregular breathing and each gazing into the other's eyes.

_'Why do I feel this way, what's happening to me?'_ Sakura asked herself as her heartbeat sped up to an unimaginable speed as if it would beat right out of her chest.

_'I shouldn't be this close but...I can't leave her,'_ Kakashi thought as his thumbs ran down her cheeks and back up to her lips where they rested. Before he could comprehend what he was doing he closed the small distance between them until his lips were only a few centimeters apart from Sakura's as her eyes closed. He took a hand off of her cheek to tug his mask down to rest around his neck and started closing the few centimeters to her rosy red lips.

"Sakura your late!" a very angry Tsunade yelled as she opened the hospital door to berate her apprentice.

"Tsunade-sama, I'm so sorry but..." Sakura hurriedly tried explaining as she removed her hands from around Kakashi's arms and took a step back so Tsunade wouldn't suspect anything.

"You're an hour late so what's your excuse?" she said placing her hands on her hips without even noticing Kakashi as her gaze was solely on Sakura.

"It was my fault Tsunade-sama," Kakashi spoke up as he took a step forward for his presence to be seen. When Tsunade had come bursting out of the hospital he had quickly jumped back from Sakura while pulling his mask back up over his face. Since he didn't want Sakura getting in trouble with the Hokage he tried to blame it on himself.

"And why is that Copy Ninja?" Tsunade asked turning her attention to Kakashi as she finally recognized that Sakura wasn't alone.

"Well you see, I was training her and then I took her out to lunch," he explained sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

"Really?" Tsunade said raising an eyebrow, not truly believing his story.

"It's true Sensei," Sakura said, backing up what Kakashi said.

"Very well, but don't start picking up his habits of being late, now come...I think I might just work you later tonight since you showed up late." Tsunade motioned for Sakura to follow her as she took one last glance at Kakashi and walked back through the door she had just come out of while shaking her head and mumbling to herself.

"I better go," Sakura said softly as she turned the rest of the way around to follow Tsunade, but didn't take a step before Kakashi's hands rested around her waist.

"We'll finish this later," he whispered as he nuzzled her neck with his masked face and then was gone in a puff of smoke.

Sakura stood frozen until she heard Tsunade calling her name angrily, making her unfreeze and follow the Hokage_. 'What just happened?'_ she asked herself as she brought a hand up to touch her neck where Kakashi had been nuzzling. Just thinking about it left her knees weak as a shiver ran through her body and warmth pooled in her abdomen.

_'What does he mean that we'll finish this later?'_ she thought as she caught up with an angry Tsunade. Her thoughts on Kakashi came to a halt when Tsunade started lecturing Sakura on tardiness and what a bad influence Kakashi was on her.

0o0

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto yelled as he followed behind Sasuke who was jumping from tree to tree.

"What?" Sasuke asked annoyed that Naruto wanted to ask him something most likely unimportant.

"Have you noticed that Sakura and Kakashi have been acting weird lately?

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked, suddenly interested as he stopped on the next tree branch so Naruto could catch up.

"Well the last time I saw them Kakashi was at Sakura's house and Kakashi answered the door," he said coming to a stop on the tree branch with Sasuke.

"There's nothing weird about that," he said disinterested as he raised an eyebrow in impatience.

"Well, when Kakashi answered the door Sakura was up against a counter breathing really hard with a blush on her face."

"So?"

"So Sakura never looks that way, she hasn't looked that way since we were Chunin and she used to fawn over you all the time."

"So you're saying that Sakura and Kakashi have something going on between them?"

"Yeah, what else could it be?"

"I don't know, it was probably just your over active imagination." Sasuke pushed off with his feet to land on the next branch as he continued on with the mission. When he heard Naruto's light footfalls behind him he started thinking about what Naruto had told him. He had never seen anything going on between his former teammate and sensei. But since he hadn't seen them around so often then perhaps there was something going on between the two. An alien feeling rose inside his chest that he couldn't place since he hadn't felt that kind of emotion before. He pushed aside those thoughts until he got back to Konoha. He continued on with the mission Naruto and him were assigned.

0o0

Sakura tiredly stepped from the hospital with her shoulders hunched and her eyes drooping in exhaustion.

"And I thought she worked me hard from morning till evening," she said to herself as she walked down the few steps and onto the gravel path leading into the village.

"Hard day?" a voice seemingly echoed all around Sakura as she turned to see who it was. She sighed in relief when her gaze fell on Kakashi who was leaning against a nearby building with his one visible eye closed and his arms crossed over his chest.

"Yeah, Tsunade is a harder teacher than you are," she said as she walked up to Kakashi as she crossed her arms over her stomach.

"Me, a hard teacher?" he asked innocently as he opened his eye and pointed a finger to his chest.

"Yep. Team 7 was the only team you passed wasn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess so." He pushed himself up off the wall and started walking the way Sakura was heading. After taking a few steps and not hearing anyone following him he looked over his shoulder to see Sakura leaning where he was just recently with her eyes closed. He smiled underneath his mask and walked back and picked Sakura up bridal style, making her gasp in surprise and grasp his vest in her hands.

"What are you doing?" she asked incredulously as trying to scramble out of his arms with no success since he had her pressed up against his chest.

"Taking you home instead of letting you fall asleep standing up in the middle of the village."

"Oh...thanks," she mumbled as she turned her head into Kakashi's vest so he couldn't see the blush that had arisen to her cheeks.

"No problem." He smiled down at her for he had seen her blush and then chuckled when she tried to hide her face from him. Instead of saying anything he continued walking on with Sakura's light form in his arms as her hands grasped his vest for fear of falling from his arms. Yet he would never let her fall for there was no way he would let this beautiful angel in his arms get hurt if he could help it.

_'I shouldn't be this intimate with my former student, it's taboo if a teacher becomes this close to a student but I just can't stay away from her,'_ Kakashi thought to himself as he came to a stop in front of Sakura's house. He looked down to see Sakura asleep in his arms, but he needed to get the key so he could open the door. Being as quick as possible without waking Sakura he searched her pants pockets until he came up with her door key. He then inserted the key into the lock and opened the door wide enough so he could walk through. Once he was inside he closed the door with his foot and took Sakura into her room where he laid her on her bed.

Being silent and gentle once again he took off her sandals then seeing as how warm it was that night he pulled down her covers and placed her into the bed and pulled a thin white sheet up to her chin. As he was pulling his hand back it was suddenly enclosed in Sakura's smaller hand.

"Don't leave," she whispered as her eyes opened to mere slits as her hands squeezed his slightly.

"Are you sure?" he whispered just a softly as she was still in between asleep and awake.

"Yes, don't leave," she repeated as she tugged on his hand.

"Okay. I won't." He removed her hand from his and laid it next to her on the bed, then turned around intending on sleeping on the couch.

"Where are you going?" Sakura sleepily asked, seeing him reach her bedroom door as she sat up in bed.

"The couch, if that's alright with you?"

"Um...okay," she yawned tiredly though she was disappointed that he was going to be sleeping so far from her.

Kakashi heard the disappointment in her voice and sighing in spite of himself he walked back to the bed and after taking his sandals off, slid in next to her under the thin sheet.

"I thought you were sleeping on the couch," Sakura's tired voice asked after a few minutes of silence.

"It seemed like you didn't want me to leave you, so I didn't," Kakashi said as he put his hands behind his head and closed his eye.

"Okay...goodnight."

"Goodnight Sakura." Kakashi lay in silence on her bed wondering why he had come back to sleep in the same bed with her. He wasn't quite sure if he trusted himself enough to share the same bed with his little cherry blossom.

_'Wait..what..my cherry blossom,'_ he thought, speechless to his conscious as the phrase ran over and over through his mind. He was abruptly brought out of his thoughts when he heard Sakura shift on the bed until she was facing him. He was shocked and almost speechless when she draped her arm over his waist and nuzzled against his chest.

"Um...Sakura?" he said with uncertainness as he tried moving her hand from around his waist, but to no success when she just moved the appendage up on his chest.

"Hold me?"

The faintly whispered words reached his ears and his one visible eye opened wider in surprise that she had asked such a request. It was an innocent request but he couldn't but help think some lecherous thoughts of what holding her could turn into. Being sure to put a restraint on his thoughts, he hesitantly removed his hands from behind his head and turning on his side, laid one arm over her waist and the other he folded beneath his head.

After a while of holding Sakura in complete silence, except for the occasional creak of floorboards he started to notice things he hadn't before when she was a Genin. As he moved his hand from under his head to her cheek he noticed how soft her skin was and how full and rosy her lips were. Her long lashes curved down over a brilliant background of cream colored skin that contrasted with her emerald eyes. He noticed that she had grown her hair back out to her waist from when she cut it during the Chunin exams and running his fingers through it just how soft it was.

_'Why haven't I noticed before that she had grown into such a beautiful woman?'_ He asked himself as his hand on her waist traveled up her stomach and then her shoulder that brought a shiver from Sakura. Even from beneath her medic clothes he could feel how soft her skin was and he wondered how it would taste. Sweet? Like Cherries? Now that he thought about these feelings that was evoked in his heart at the mere sight of her it would seem that he was in love with Sakura.

Love? Yes he had thought he had been in love with Rin, his old teammate before the tragedy that ended her life. Yet he had never felt this kind of feeling before when he looked at or felt this sweet cherry blossom that he was currently sharing a bed with.

He shook his head at where his thoughts were headed before he decided that he might as well get some sleep for it was now nearing midnight. Before closing his eye he pulled down his mask and kissed Sakura on the forehead before replacing his mask and pulling Sakura closer to his body. A smile was brought forth to his covered lips as he thought of what he had said to her earlier that day.

_'We will finish this later.'_ Yes tomorrow he would start where he left off for he couldn't wait to feel her lips against his again and the feeling of love that came with it.


	6. The Truth is Out

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I never will.**

**Unexpected Love**

**Chapter 6**

**The Truth is Out **

Sakura slowly opened her eyes to a new day as she stretched her arms up over her head as she lay in bed. Images of last night filtered through her mind from Kakashi carrying her home to when she fell asleep in Kakashi's arms. A blush arose to her flushed cheeks as she opened her eyes the rest of the way and looked to the side where Kakashi was supposed to have been. She wasn't surprised that he wasn't there, the only remnants of his presence were the slight creases in the sheets and pillow. She quickly whipped her head around when she heard movement in the doorway. Her mouth opened slightly at the sight she saw. Kakashi was standing in the doorway with a plate piled full of food and a cup of orange juice in the other hand.

"Good morning Sakura," Kakashi said coming to sit beside her on the bed since she had just been gaping at him ever since she first noticed him. He grinned beneath his mask when Sakura closed her mouth with a snap and turned her head to the side with a blush on her cheeks.

"Go-Good morning Kakashi," she stuttered as she avoided his eyes.

"I brought you some breakfast," he said laying the plate down in front of her and the orange juice on her bedside stand.

"Thanks." Sakura turned her head down to look at the breakfast he had brought. It consisted of scrambled eggs, bacon, two pieces of toast, and sausage.

"Did you make this or did you go buy it?" Sakura asked as she took the eating utensils from Kakashi's hand and started devouring the food.

"Actually I made it. I'm not too good of a cook though so I wouldn't be surprised if you don't eat it," he said sheepishly as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"This is fantastic," Sakura said between bites of toast, catching Kakashi off guard. He looked over to her and watched as she quickly ate all of the food and drowned the glass of orange juice.

"You're just saying that because you don't want to hurt my feelings."

"What, no I mean it, it's great. The best breakfast I've had in a long time...now that I think about it, you can cook a whole lot better than Naruto and Sasuke put together."

"Thanks," he said rubbing the back of his head with his eye closed.

"Actually that's the first time anyone's ever brought me any breakfast in bed."

"Really?" Kakashi asked quizzically as he returned his gaze to Sakura as she pushed the covers aside and got up from the bed.

"Yep," she answered as she made her way over to her closet, then wardrobe to get her usual work clothes and undergarments.

"I'll be just a minute," she said then closed the bathroom door softly.

Kakashi silently sat on the bed as he listened to the muffled scuffling of Sakura in the bathroom as she got ready to go to work. His thoughts strayed to last night's events, but he was quickly brought back to the present when Sakura emerged from the bathroom.

"Well I guess I'll see you later then," she said as she walked out of her room with Kakashi on her heels. They both exited her house with Sakura turning back around and locking the door once they were outside. She jumped in surprise when Kakashi circled her waist with his hands and turned her around until she was facing him.

"What?" she was silenced as in the blink of an eye he had his mask pulled down and crashed his lips to hers. She could vaguely feel as he pushed her up against the door as one of his hands tangled in her hair and the other rested on her collarbone. His lips on hers started out sweet and innocent then as a few seconds passed it became desperate and erotic. Sakura felt as if her whole being was being swallowed up by a burning fire of passion, desire, lust and...love? She found herself with her hands around his neck, pulling him closer until their bodies seemed to be one.

They pulled away and looked into each other's eyes until their breaths had evened out. Before Sakura was able to say anything Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving her standing alone in front of her house in a dazed state of mind.

"Hey Sakura!" a feminine voice yelled from across the street, bringing her out of her dazed state. Sakura looked up to see no other than Yamanaka Ino waving at her as she ran across the street, dodging the few people out this early in the morning.

"Hey Ino. Where are you headed?" Sakura asked as she started walking up the street to the hospital with Ino walking beside her.

"To train with Shikamaru," the blond replied as she practically skipped alongside Sakura with a smile on her face.

"Are you two an item?" Sakura asked with a matching smile on her face as she saw the blush on her friend's face.

"N-no," Ino hesitantly said as Sakura's eyes widened in surprise at the change in her friend's personality. Ino was known for telling everyone what was on her mind no matter the consequences and this uncertainty caught her off guard. She remembered when herself and Ino used to be rivals over Sasuke's affection, but it seemed both of them had finally given up on the Uchiha.

Speaking of Sasuke she hadn't thought about him at all since she last saw him which was about a week ago. Maybe she had finally, completely given up on him since he never did return her affections. Maybe it was because Kakashi had replaced the image of Sasuke and now she was moving on to bigger fish. Just of the thought of Kakashi her cheeks heated up in flames as she brought her hand up and traced her own lips where his previously were.

"Yo! Sakura are you listening to me?" Ino said jumping in front of Sakura, making her stop from going any further as she waved a hand, trying to get Sakura's attention.

"Oh sorry Ino, what did you say?" Sakura said, snapping out of her recollection of Kakashi.

"What's gotten into you...are you seeing someone?" she asked suspiciously as she saw the remaining blush lingering on Sakura's cheeks.

"Maybe."

"That isn't an answer, either you are or you are not, which is it?" Ino asked placing her hands on her hips and glaring at her friend.

"I am...I guess," she said, side stepping Ino and continuing on to get to work or she would be late again.

"Who, who, who?" Ino asked catching up with Sakura.

"..."

"Come on, if you tell me then I'll tell you about Shikamaru and me, please!" she whined as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Okay...it's Kakashi." Sakura suddenly regretted ever saying anything when she heard Ino's loud exclamation of surprise as she momentarily halted in her tracks.

"It's that bad huh?" Sakura asked as Ino caught up with her once again.

"Yes. I mean no; but he's your teacher Sakura!"

"Ex-teacher," Sakura stressed with a scowl on her face.

"But isn't that taboo?" Ino asked quietly as she looked around to see if anyone was watching them.

"Well if it is then it shouldn't be, I mean he isn't my teacher any more, is he?" Sakura asked, mostly to herself.

"Is he training you any?" Ino asked with her index finger pressed to her lips as if she were thinking.

"Yeah."

"So that's means he's still your teacher."

"Yeah...and he's still officially my teacher since I'm still a Chunin" Sakura said sadly with her head held down, watching her feet.

"You really love him, don't you?" Ino asked sympathetically as she watched Sakura with a frown on her face.

"I don't know, to tell you the truth I don't think I know what love is anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I've been pining over Sasuke for years until I finally realized that it was just a crush, so I don't know what it feels like to be in love."

"Oh..." Ino was for once in her life at a loss for words.

"Now about what Shikamaru?" Sakura asked brightly as she brought her head back up with a smirk on her face.

"Um...we're dating," she whispered, avoiding eye contact with Sakura.

"That's great Ino, you two are perfect for each other!" Sakura happily exclaimed as she was truly

happy that her friend had finally decided to do something about her affections to her team mate.

"You really think so?"

"Yes, how long have you been dating?"

"Two weeks," Ino said with a smile on her face.

"What, and you never told me?" Sakura accused as she stopped at the bottom of the hospital steps with her hands on her hips.

"Sorry...I just haven't had the courage to tell anyone."

"Oh...well that's okay. I completely understand," Sakura said pulling Ino into a sisterly hug.

"Thanks, by the way I think you and Kakashi would make a perfect couple, keep me updated!" Ino laughed as she ran in the opposite direction, waving back at Sakura.

Sakura shook her head in amazement at how quickly Ino changed emotions in one conversation as she watched her form disappear from sight. She turned around and ascended the steps, walking into the large hospital with a serious expression on her face. She immediately missed the outside when the smells of the hospital and the scuffling of quick footsteps assaulted her senses.

She sighed as she made her way to the main office where she knocked softly on the door then entered when Tsunade's tired voice beckoned for her to come in. Not wasting any time she got her assignments for the day and shifting into her working face, she started without complaint.

0o0

Kakashi sat in front of the memorial as his gaze wandered over the names of his two friends; Obito and Rin. Almost every morning in Konoha he would come and sit for hours at a time, either thinking about his past or thinking about nothing at all. For once this morning his thoughts were not on his two deceased friends but on a pink haired kunoichi who was constantly on his mind. He was abruptly pulled from his thoughts when he heard someone clear their throat to his right. He quickly whipped his head around, thinking it was an enemy but sighed inaudibly when he saw that it was just Asuma and Gai.

The two were looking at him as if he had grown an extra head as he stood up and made his way to his friend and arch rival.

"What?" Kakashi asked, snapping the two out of their daze.

"You didn't even hear us calling you," Gai said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah and you're usually on your guard no matter what, so what's up?" Asuma asked, crossing his arms over his chest also.

"I was just thinking," Kakashi said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head that was starting to form into a habit.

"About what?" Gai asked thinking he could use it to his advantage.

"This and that," Kakashi said walking past the two.

"What is it Kakashi?" Asuma asked catching up to the Copy Ninja with Gai on his other side.

"Do I have to tell you?"

"Yes, so spit it out or we'll just keep bothering you," Gai said with a smirk on his face.

"Fine. I have feelings for someone."

"Who?" Asuma asked.

"Haruno Sakura."

"What! Are you out of your mind?" Gai and Asuma said simultaneously as they jumped in front of Kakashi, blocking his path so that he had to stop.

"Maybe," he said shrugging.

"It's forbidden!" Gai yelled, making Kakashi wince.

"You don't think I know that?"

"What kind of feelings?"

"Lust, desire...love."

"What?!" both men yelled at the same time.

"I think I love Sakura," Kakashi shrugged once again as he sidestepped the two, leaving them with gaping mouths. Kakashi was beginning to regret ever telling them anything because now it would be all over the village. He sighed as he heard Gai snickering about how he could use this against him as blackmail as Asuma remained silent. He reached the village as he ignored the futile attempts of his friend and rival saying how wrong it was that he loved Sakura. Yet he didn't care what they thought, he only cared what Sakura thought. It was no denying now that he was in love with Sakura since he could never get her out of his mind. Walking into the village a little ways Kakashi spotted another one of his good friends, Gemma who had two women hanging on his arms.

"Yo Kakashi," Gemma greeted, taking his hand from around the blond woman and waving.

"Yo," Kakashi said casually as he walked over to Gemma with Asuma and Gai trailing.

"Have you heard Gemma?" Gai asked.

"About what?"

"Kakashi's in love."

"Oh that, Sakura was it?" Gemma supplied walking with the three Jounins as they made there way into a nearby bar.

"How did you know?" Asuma asked with a surprised expression on his face.

"I heard Ino telling everyone around town about Sakura loving Kakashi."

"What, so Sakura loves Kakashi too?" Gai asked, clearly shocked that Sakura could like anyone like Kakashi.

"It's the rumor." After they ordered their drinks they found a large enough table in the back of the bar where they all started talking about Kakashi and Sakura.

While the three Jounins were gossiping about him and Sakura, Kakashi was thinking on what Gemma had said.

_'Sakura loves me?'_ This thought ran through his head as he finished off his drink and without saying anything to the now arguing Jounins, he walked out of the bar. As he walked down the street with shoulders slouched and hands in his pockets he began thinking about Sakura and if they were having the same feelings then what were they to do about them. Suddenly a thought came to mind that he had forgot about. The other day Sakura said she was going to tell Tsunade that she was almost raped if she allowed him to be her bodyguard.

Kakashi leapt up onto the roof of a nearby building and began making his way to the hospital where Tsunade spent most of her time and where Sakura was at the moment. It wasn't long until he was in Tsunade's office where he asked permission to be Sakura's bodyguard. Before Tsunade thought on the idea of why Sakura would need a bodyguard she called Sakura in so she could find out what was going on.

"Come in," Tsunade said as she heard a light knocking on the door. Sakura walked into the room with a worried expression on her face that soon turned into a surprised one when she saw Kakashi leaning up against the white washed walls of the hospital.

"Kakashi, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked, stepping forward where she was able to see him more clearly.

"To request permission to become your guard," he said pushing himself up from the wall and coming to stand next to Sakura.

"Oh that...I guess I just forgot," she whispered, as she suddenly became nervous about having to relive that night again.

"Now what's this all about you having a guard?" Tsunade asked, lacing her fingers together atop her desk as she watched the emotions cross Sakura's face.

"First assign me as her guard then she'll tell you," Kakashi lazily said as he glanced down at Sakura who was nervously fidgeting.

"I can't until you tell me what's going on," Tsunade said, becoming annoyed that they wouldn't tell her what they came here for.

"Please Tsunade-sama just let Kakashi be my guard and I'll tell you," Sakura pleaded as she put her hands behind her back in an attempt to calm her nerves.

"Is it that important?"

"Yes."

"...Very well, but only on one condition." After receiving both of their nods of conformation she continued. "You will still go on missions."

"Understood," Kakashi said lazily.

"Now what is this about?" Tsunade directed the question to Sakura.

Taking a deep breath Sakura told Tsunade what happened that night as Kakashi laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, making her relax. After they finished Tsunade agreed that it was a good idea that Sakura have a guard and that Kakashi should start right away. Kakashi and Sakura were both surprised when Tsunade gave Sakura the rest of the day off to let them get situated with how they were going to work this out.


	7. Feelings Revealed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor will I ever.**

**Unexpected Love**

**Chapter 7**

**Feelings Revealed **

Kakashi walked alongside Sakura as they made their way out of the hospital where they had just spoken to Tsunade. Sakura told her about that night of attempted rape on her person and he was assigned her guard. To tell the truth he didn't see any reason why she would need a guard since that had happened over two weeks ago and the man hadn't shown up since. Yet he wanted to stay as close to this female as much as he could since he realized that the feelings he was having was love.

"It's a beautiful day," Sakura commented as she looked up to clear blue sky.

"Yes," Kakashi agreed, but instead of looking at the sky he gazed over to Sakura as he watched the sun bring out her light complexion and sparkling emerald eyes. He cleared his throat to bring Sakura's attention from the sky to shift her gaze to him as he continued.

"Are you all right with me staying at your house?" Kakashi asked, keeping his gaze on Sakura's face to see her expressions.

"It's fine, nothing to worry about," she quickly said as the blood rushed to her cheeks, making a blush surface.

"Do you mind if I stop at my apartment to grab some stuff?" he asked as he grinned beneath his mask watching as her cheeks flared darker under his gaze.

"No."

They continued on in silence with each other occasionally glancing at one another, but when their eyes met Sakura was the one who looked away, embarrassed at being caught. A few blocks from Sakura's own house they came to a set of old apartment buildings for the Shinobi of Konoha.

"You lived this close to me and you never said anything?" Sakura asked incredulously as she gaped at the small distance from their living quarters.

"Hn." Kakashi walked into the apartment building and up to the top floor with Sakura following behind him silently, fuming at him living so close to her without ever noticing. Kakashi stopped at the room 4H and fished a silver key from his back pouch and inserted it into the lock, opening the door. Being the good gentleman that he was, he waited until Sakura entered before coming in behind her as he watched her scan his apartment of what she could see. It wasn't much. The living room consisted of a small couch with a recliner and coffee table in front of it.

Sakura was not too surprised that there wasn't anything that she could see that Kakashi kept as keepsakes. Not even one picture was present on the bare white washed walls that stood stark against the almost black carpet. Further from the living room was a bar that separated it from the kitchen where she could make out a refrigerator, sink, and a small round dining table. On the opposite side was a short hallway that led to a closed door, presumably his bedroom with the bathroom beside it.

"Make yourself at home," Kakashi said snapping Sakura out of her assessment. She watched as he walked down the short hallway and opened the closed door before stepping inside. Sakura took his offer as she walked over to his couch and sat down. But after a minute of not finding a comfortable position she turned sideways and taking off her sandals put her feet up on the couch. She could hear the light shuffling of clothes being taken out of drawers, making her relax even further and close her eyes as exhaustion took over from the long day.

She was suddenly brought from her dozing when a hand was laid on her shoulder, occupied by a soft yet deep masculine chuckle. She narrowed her eyes at being rudely awakened from her dozing state before she glared up at Kakashi as he removed his hand from her shoulder.

"Don't make yourself at home too much," he teased seeing her glare then her face become red in embarrassment.

"Sorry," she mumbled sheepishly as she swung her legs over the side of the couch and put her sandals back on before standing up and walking towards the door. Kakashi followed her out, watching as her hips swayed as if she were pouting at being awoken then waiting patiently as he locked the door back. They continued on in silence out of the apartment with Sakura in front being followed by Kakashi as he kept his eyes on the sway of her hips. Too soon for Kakashi they arrived at her house where she unlocked the door and walked on in without seeing if he came in behind her or not. Grinning at her child like antics Kakashi silently shut her door and with his transportation jutsu appeared in front of Sakura within the blink of an eye.

Sakura gasped in surprise as he easily lifted her up in his arms bridal style before carrying her to her bedroom and laying her gently on her bed.

"What are you...?" she started but was interrupted when Kakashi softly laid his finger over her lips, silencing her.

"You're tired so you should rest," he softly said as he reveled in the softness of her lips and how bad he wanted to feel them against his own.

"I'm not a baby, I can take care of myself," she said indignity, muffled by his finger as she crossed her arms over her chest as she closed her eyes in silent redemption. After a moment of silence and he still hadn't removed his finger she was surprised when his lips replaced his finger in a sweet kiss. Before she could react he retreated out of the room, closing the door silently behind him with a smirk on his lips as he replaced his mask.

"Damn, I didn't even get to see his face," Sakura mumbled as she glared at the door Kakashi had escaped from.

"I heard that," came Kakashi's amused voice from behind the door.

"You were meant to!" Sakura yelled.

"Idiot," she whispered as she turned on her side with her back to the door, thinking he wouldn't be able to hear her this time.

"Heard that too," Kakashi said with a chuckle.

"Arghhh!" she screamed into her pillow as she threw another one at the door, which landed with a small thump to the floor as she heard Kakashi's deep laughter coming from behind the door. She calmed down, her eyesight becoming blurry as her eyes closed on their own will. She was lulled into a peaceful sleep filled with dreams of a silver haired Jounin with mismatched eyes.

Kakashi listened at the door until he could hear Sakura's soft and steady breathing before silently opening the door and entering, leaving the door open behind him. He grinned as he picked up the discarded pillow that she had thrown at the door as a soft chuckle resounded in his throat. After setting the pillow up against the headboard of the bed he quickly discarded his sandals, vest, and wrappings before settling down beside her. He lightly ran his hands through her pink tresses as he watched her face for any sign of stirring from sleep.

Never in a million years had he dreamed of loving someone this deep no matter how discrete it was or if it was forbidden. He had thought over this a lot and now he knew for certain that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with this small cherry blossom beside him, no matter the cost. His life had been filled with sadness and regret ever since his best friends and sensei died yet ever since Naruto, Sasuke and especially Sakura came into his life he was able to live in the present again. They had filled the hole in his heart and brought out the feelings that had been left dormant for so long until they had been resurfaced by a young woman.

He was brought from his thoughts when Sakura stirred in her sleep, making him glance down in surprise when her arm was laid on his stomach. As quickly as the surprise came it vanished to be replaced by a soft smile upon his masked features as he laid his hand atop hers, making a soft sigh escape her slightly open lips in an enticing manner.

"...Forest..." Sakura mumbled in her sleep as she breathed in deeply, bringing his scent to her senses.

Kakashi chuckled when she said this but it turned into a silent gasp of surprise when she threw her leg over his own, tangling the two appendages. She moaned softly in her sleep as her hold on his torso tightened, bringing a small sigh from her parted lips as she mumbled his name in broken syllables.

The blood rushed to his cheeks, which seemed weird since he had been in more intimate positions than this before. Yet he was blushing as he silently watched to see if she would say or do anything else. After a minute of silence Kakashi ran his hand down her clothed side as he brought the other to tangle in her pink hair, eliciting a small shiver through her body. He pulled down his mask and softly kissed her parted lips, then just as quickly pulled his mask back up, bringing a small whimper of protest from Sakura. He quickly removed his leaf headband and carelessly tossed it on the ground with a small thud. He looked upon her with both his eyes and breathed in the light strawberry scent of her shampoo mingled with her own unique scent as he lowered his head, nuzzling her neck.

He continued ravishing her neck and exposed collar with light butterfly kisses, making Sakura's breath come in pants, which made him more aroused when she brokenly whispered his name. From what Genma had said, Sakura loved him as well. So should he tell her the feelings he has for her or should he wait for Sakura to tell him? He rested his hand on Sakura's curvy waist and tucking his other arm under his head, drifted off into a deep sleep that Sakura's presence always seemed to do.

0o0

Sakura turned over onto her back and stretched her arms up, hearing two resounding cracks but suddenly something registered into her sleep filled mind. There was a hand laying on her abdomen that made the haziness disappear from her eyes as they opened wide in surprise. She looked to her left with wide eyes to be met with the sight of Kakashi sleeping so deeply that he was softly snoring, making the Jounin the most relaxed Sakura had ever seen him. She softly giggled as an idea popped into her head as her eyes came into contact with his black mask.

'_Take off his mask,'_ Inner Sakura yelled as she threw a fist up in the air.

_'He's sleeping so deeply he won't even notice.'_ Slowly Sakura brought her right hand up to the edge of the mask and slipping her two fingers down into the soft fabric, started pulling downward. The black cloth was slowly tugged down revealing the top of his nose. As she began tugging the fabric down more her hand was suddenly caught in a soft grip. She gasped in surprise, her eyes following the contours of his covered face to his eyes as she suddenly realized that he wasn't wearing his headband, revealing his Sharingan.

"Trying to take advantage of me, eh?" Kakashi said as he released her wrist as he pulled his mask back to it's original position before smirking at Sakura who looked like a gaping fish.

"What, n-no!" Sakura said turning back over onto her back as she brought her hands up, covering the blush now adorning her cheeks. She blushed even deeper when she heard his deep laughter as he took his hand from her waist, but she was suddenly missing the warmth.

"You were trying to see my handsome face, admit it?" Kakashi said as he took Sakura's hands into his own, removing them from her face. He watched amusedly as she tightly closed her eyes as her blush slowly lessened, but then flared up again when he brought her hands to his lips and kissed them through his mask. He sighed as his thoughts returned to the problem at hand. He released her hands and slowly got up from the bed, but regretted it when he saw the confused look on Sakura's face as the questions were soon to follow.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked as she got up from the bed and retrieved Kakashi's headband from the floor before walking over and giving it to him.

"Nothing," he said with a shrug as he took the headband from her outstretched hand.

"I know you too well to not know that something's wrong," she said placing her hands on her waist and raising an eyebrow, daring him to argue.

"You know me too well Sakura," he said, tying his headband back around his head then slanting it down where it covered his Sharingan. He took a deep breath, deciding it was time he told Sakura his feelings and from the rumors he had heard concerning their relationship, they would have to come up with something to be excluded their relationship being a taboo.

"Kakashi?" Sakura asked worriedly as she took a step forward, laying a hand on his chest in a comforting gesture as she saw he was worried about something.

"Sakura," he whispered as he pulled her the rest of the way towards him until she was flush against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her small form, bringing her closer. She emitted a small gasp that soon turned into a moan as he pulled his mask down and began placing light kisses on her neck and tasting her delicate skin with his tongue.

"Kakashi?" Sakura moaned lightly wondering why he was acting so strange, almost as if he were afraid of something.

He tilted her head up where he could look into her eyes. He stared into them until he was certain he had her full attention. "I love you Sakura. I have since the first time I laid eyes on you."

Sakura's mind was reeling with what he had just told her in those few words; that he loved her. Her heart raced with joy and relief as she flung herself at Kakashi as tears of happiness escaped her eyes as she stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him with all the passion she could muster.

"I love you too Kakashi," she whispered after breaking from their kiss, breathless with her face flushed as she looked up into his lone eye, but was surprised when she saw sadness. "What's wrong?" she asked as she brought her hand up to his cheek.

"I want to be with you Sakura, but..."

"What?" Sakura was beginning to get worried with how sad he looked and the slight anger in his voice.

"It's forbidden for us to be together."

"What are you saying?"

"I don't know Sakura...I still want to see you, but I don't want to get you into any trouble."

"So you won't see me again because you're afraid that I can't take care of myself?" she retorted with anger and hurt in her voice.

"No, I will still see you, but we can't let anyone know about us," he said cupping her cheek like she had his earlier.

"I won't tell anyone. I would rather stay with you even if it means that we keep it secret," Sakura said smiling up at Kakashi, but was soon turned into shock for she just noticed that he had his mask down. She gasped, thinking he was the most handsome man she had ever seen with his perfectly normal features that would put any man to shame.

"Like what you see?" Kakashi teased as he watched her gaze at his face in absolute amazement.

"Your _beautiful_," she said as she ran her hands along his jawbone and lips, but gasped when Kakashi took one of her fingers into his mouth. Reacting out of instinct she pulled her hand away from his mouth when she felt his tongue run along her finger in a slow sensual stroke. She turned her head to the side as she heard Kakashi's laughter, making her face turn three shades of red in embarrassment.

"What are you doing today?" Kakashi asked, looking at Sakura after his laughter died down yet he still had a small grin sealed beneath his mask that he had replaced.

"I have to go to work today," she sighed as she wished she didn't have to go back to work just yet when she was starting to have fun with Kakashi.

"Maybe Tsunade-sama will give you the day off again?" Kakashi suggested as he tied his headband back around his head and pulled the right side down covering his red Sharingan eye.

"I doubt it," she sighed once more before walking to her closet and pulling out her usual work uniform and then across the room to her wardrobe, taking out some undergarments. "I'm going to take a shower, how bout' you?" Sakura asked as she stood outside her bathroom door with her clothes in hand as she turned around to await his response.

"I also need a shower," he said in his usual lazy tone, but looking closer you could see a teasing and hungry look in his eyes.

Sakura saw these things, making another blush arise to her cheeks. It seemed as if she could never quit blushing around this guy no matter how hard she tried not to. Not to mention the butterflies that erupted in her stomach when he looked at her that way as if he were hungry, for her. "Pervert," Sakura said in mocking anger as she walked into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her. It wasn't but five minutes when she was finished in the bathroom and walked out to find Kakashi in the same spot he was before.

"You can take a shower now." Sakura deposited her dirty clothes in the hamper in her closet and walked out of the room, making her way into the kitchen where she made them a light breakfast.

When Kakashi was finished with his shower they quickly ate their breakfast in silence and were soon making their way along the streets of Konoha towards Tsunade's office.

They soon arrived at the Hokage's door and after being bade to enter they were surprised to find Sasuke and Naruto sitting in the two chairs in front of Tsunade's desk.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled as he jumped up from his chair and embraced Sakura in a tight hug, making the breath leave her momentarily.

"It's nice to see you too Naruto," Sakura gasped out as Naruto released his death hold on her. She turned slightly to find Sasuke watching her with a scowl on his handsome features and something akin to jealousy shimmering in his dark eyes.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura said nodding in his direction, wondering what had gotten him so cold as if he were still a revengeful Genin.

"Sakura what are you doing here?" Tsunade asked as she rose from her large chair before walking around to the front of her desk and leaning against it.

"I work today," Sakura said worriedly, wondering if her teacher was feeling ill or that she just plain forgot what day it was.

"You have the rest of the week off," the Hokage said with a shrug of her shoulders as if she discussed releasing her medical staff everyday.

"Why?" Sakura asked incredulously since Tsunade never let anyone leave work for no reason other than a serious injury or sickness.

"From that incident."

"But that was about three weeks ago!" Sakura waved her hand for emphasis.

"What incident!?" Naruto yelled as he jumped up from his chair.

"It's nothing Naruto," Sakura said as she turned back to Tsunade with her gaze narrowed. She had never been this up front with the Hokage and her Sensei before but it seemed as if Tsunade was giving her the week off because she thought she couldn't handle herself.

"I don't need the week off sensei, I'm just fine and besides Kakashi is with me," Sakura said waving her hand back towards him.

"Are you disobeying my orders Sakura?" Tsunade asked calmly as she walked back around her desk and sat with a large sigh in her chair.

"No. She's not," Kakashi interrupted as he saw Sakura narrow her eyes dangerously and open her mouth to throw out a retort. He stepped forward and gently took Sakura by her shoulder and turned her around, steering her out of the room before she would do something she would regret later.

Sasuke watched the interaction between Sakura and Kakashi with narrowed eyes, seeing the affection Kakashi held towards Sakura when he led her out of the room. He decided to leave the report to Naruto they were supposed to turn in as he followed the couple, silently channeling out Naruto's protests as he focused his senses on Kakashi and Sakura.

Once they were out of hearing distance of the Hokage, Sakura turned towards Kakashi with an angry expression on her face. "Why did you do that?!"

"Do what?" Kakashi asked surprised at the angry tone of Sakura's voice.

"I don't need a week off, why did you pull me away?!"

"There's nothing wrong with taking a break Sakura."

"I don't need a break, it happened over two weeks ago and besides your supposed to be guarding me so what could possibly happen?"

"That man that tried to rape you could come back to try again."

"That's the point, I can take care of myself! I'm tired of everyone seeing me as the weakest link and being the one that always needs protecting."

"Sakura...haven't I already told you that you are far from being weak?" he asked as he put an arm around her waist, pulling her up against his side.

"I know, but it feels like even Tsunade-shishou thinks I'm still a weak little girl," Sakura said silently as a lone tear fell from her eyes.

"Sakura." Quickly before anyone saw them Kakashi pulled Sakura into an alleyway and pulled her up against his chest. In one quick movement he pulled his mask down around his neck and placed his lips on Sakura's. He poured as much passion and love he could into this simple kiss, hoping she would see how very far from weak she is.

"Thank you," Sakura whispered against his chest after Kakashi pulled away for the need to breathe.

"I'm sorry if I offended you back there," Kakashi whispered just as quietly, referring to the incident in the Hokage's office.

"No, I'm sorry. I should have just done what Tsunade-sama said instead of making a big deal out of it. Besides, now I'll get to spend the whole week with you, right?" she asked as she stepped out of the alleyway, making sure no one saw them.

"Yes, a week you won't forget," he teased lightly as they began walking down the street once again after their short detour.


	8. Confrontation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All rights and privileges belong to Kishimoto-sama. **

**Unexpected Love**

**Chapter 8**

**Confrontation**

**  
**Sasuke watched the pair walking side by side with their hands and shoulders occasionally brushing against each other as anger welled up in his chest. These feelings were something he wasn't familiar with except when Naruto was always a step in front of him instead of it being the other way around. He felt jealousy towards Kakashi for the way he was acting around Sakura. When he saw Kakashi pull Sakura into an alleyway and kiss her he almost let his presence be known as he held back the urge to pull Sakura away. Instead he let his anger simmer down when they pulled apart and continued on down the road with him following on the rooftops of Konoha a few yards behind them.

It wasn't long until they arrived at a restaurant where they walked in behind a wooden flap that was the front door. Instead of following the couple inside, for he knew they would recognize him, he used a jutsu to increase his hearing so he could hear what they were talking about.

"I'll have two pork ramen with tea please," Sakura ordered from the young man who was writing down their orders on faded brown paper.

"So now you're ordering for me too?" Kakashi teased lightly as he folded his hands on top of the scarred tabletop.

"Why not?" Sakura said shrugging her shoulders, deciding to play along.

"Trying to be a wife already are we?" Kakashi asked as the waiter returned with their tea.

"Nani?" Sakura choked out from behind her tea, making her clear her throat loudly for the tea had went down the wrong way when he said that.

"I said you're trying to be a wife already huh?" Kakashi said, knowing perfectly well that she heard him as he broke his chopsticks apart and pulled down his mask.

"I know what you said, but why are you talking about a wife?" Sakura asked incredulously as she likewise broke her chopsticks and began eating her pork ramen.

"You want to marry me don't you?" Kakashi asked, feigning hurt as he tired to hide the grin spreading across his face.

"Kakashi, don't you think it's a little early for _that_!"

"Not if we love each other enough."

"..."

"I'm just kidding Sakura," he laughed out loud, seeing the shocked expression on her face.

"Humph." Sakura quickly finished off her ramen and tea in record time before looking up to find Kakashi already finished with his food. She laid her money on the table for the food before she walked out of the restaurant with Kakashi trailing behind her with his mask pulled back up.

"So, what are we doing today?" Kakashi asked, sidling up alongside Sakura as they walked away from the living quarters of Konoha.

"I was going to practice for the Jounin exam today."

"And I suppose you were wanting me to help you?"

"Yes, and you can show me some more cool jutsu's."

"Trying to get secrets out of me are you?" he teased as he wrapped his arm around her waist when they entered the training grounds in the forest.

"And why not Kakashi-_sensei_?" Sakura teased knowing how he didn't like her calling him sensei anymore.

"Do you insist on calling me sensei still," Kakashi sighed as he took his place across from Sakura as he waited for her to make the first move.

"Oh come on _Sensei_ your no fun," Sakura pouted as she put her arms behind her back and began forming seals.

'What's she up too?' Kakashi asked himself as he jumped back when she pulled her hands in front of her.

"Fire ball Jutsu!" Sakura yelled as she blew through her hand, making a huge fireball engulf the place that Kakashi occupied. After the fire cleared Sakura could only see crisp grass where Kakashi was once standing, but no sign of him. She opened her other senses and was able to detect the faint traces of Kakashi's familiar chakra coming from behind her.

She whirled around to come face to face with Kakashi, but she could tell through his Genjutsu that it was a clone. She took a kunai out of her pouch on her leg and whirled it around her finger as she made a clone jutsu of her own and sent it out after the real Kakashi, knowing where he was now. She threw the kunai in her hand; it sped through the air, surprising the clone when it became embedded in its stomach.

She smiled in satisfaction at distinguishing the clone before she used a transportation jutsu to meet up with her clone that had found Kakashi in a tree further in the forest. She arrived up on a large branch beside her clone that was watching Kakashi who was lounging on another branch a few feet away with his orange book in his hand. She began getting angry that he would try to read at a time when he was supposed to be training her. She jumped forward.

Kakashi kept his eye trained on his book but was still able to see what Sakura and her clone were doing. Mentally smirking when he noticed Sakura's eyes narrow in anger and crouch on her branch, propelling herself into the air straight for him. He chuckled when Sakura's foot pulled on the invisible wire he had set that triggered a large net that propelled downward, capturing Sakura in it's thick ropes. He watched as she struggled to get out of the net with no success.

His eye widened in shock when he no longer felt his precious book in his hand as he continued watching Sakura trying to escape. He turned around quickly and was surprised to find the real Sakura with his book in her hand and a feral smile on her lips.

"Never let your guard down Kakashi," Sakura lectured playfully using the same words he used to use on her all the time.

"Very smooth Sakura, but didn't I say never let your enemy get behind you?"

"What?!" Sakura whirled around to find the real Kakashi on the branch right behind her with his eye curved, indicating that he was smiling and his hands set in a sign to focus his chakra.

"Are you going to give my book back?" Kakashi asked as his gaze returned to his orange book that was still in Sakura's clutches.

"No, you'll have to get it yourself if you want it back," Sakura said as she placed the mentioned book in her lightly tied belt around her waist as she vanished in a whirl of cherry blossoms.

"So my little cherry blossom wants to play, eh?" Kakashi asked himself out loud as he disappeared in a cloud of gray smoke. He quickly found Sakura and got behind her as she jumped from branch to branch trying to put as much distance between them as she could. But she wouldn't get far before he caught up with her.

"Trying to run away?" Kakashi called up to her as she looked back with a determined expression on her face when she noticed that he had found her.

"Maybe," Sakura replied slyly as she picked up her speed until she was but a blur among the green leaves and brown bark of the trees.

"You can run Sakura but you can't hide." Kakashi picked up his speed also until it was a little faster than Sakura's current speed as he thought on how much he liked the game of cat and mouse. In a minute he was jumping along side Sakura on the same branch with their footfalls falling exactly at the same time.

"Give up yet?" Kakashi asked as he shifted his gaze over to Sakura who was slightly panting due to the distance they had already covered.

"No way!" Sakura increased her speed even more, not realizing that they were at the edge of the forest and nearing the last branch to jump on as she looked over to Kakashi.

He smirked beneath his mask when he noticed that Sakura was about to fall if she didn't look where she was going, instead of watching him. Kakashi watched with feigned amusement when she came to the last branch and wasn't able to keep her feet rooted to it due to the speed she was going at. Sakura yelled as the ground came up faster and faster as she closed her eyes for she knew she would hit the ground at the rate she was falling with no way to stop. An inch before her back collided with the ground she felt a strong pair of arms encircle her waist and opening her eyes, found Kakashi maneuvering himself so his back would hit the ground instead of hers.

Kakashi landed on the soft grass with Sakura landing on top of him with a slight gasp of surprise at finding herself on top of him with her limbs aligned with his.

"Tsk, tsk Sakura you should know better than to not watch where your going," Kakashi playfully lectured as he watched the blood rush to her cheeks.

"Very funny," Sakura smirked as she pinned Kakashi's hands above his head, thinking that she had won. "I win."

"I don't think so," Kakashi smirked as he flipped Sakura over his head and followed her where he was now straddling her waist.

"That was a dirty trick," Sakura growled as she lifted up her hips trying to throw him off of her, but it only resulted in a strangled groan coming from Kakashi.

"All's fair in love and war," came Kakashi's husky reply as Sakura realized why he had groaned like that. She looked down to find the position they were in, making the blood rush to her cheeks as images materialized in her mind.

"Um, you can get off of me now," Sakura whispered seeing a feral gleam in his eye.

"What if I don't want to?" Kakashi whispered in a huskier voice, leaning down next to her ear and lightly nipping her earlobe through his mask.

"Y-you won so g-get off," Sakura stammered after a low groan, unbidden escaped her lips as he moved on to her neck.

"Yes, I won but don't I get a prize?" Kakashi asked as he nibbled at her collarbone as he exposed her shoulder to his gaze.

"I..I never said that," Sakura whispered as another moan, louder this time escaped from her slightly parted lips.

"Hmm." Kakashi was too engrossed in caressing her skin through the fabric of his mask that he didn't have a ready response when his groin tightened as she moaned again. Her scent was like a drug as he brought in her cherry scent, breathing heavily as if he couldn't get enough.

Sakura was in bliss as Kakashi caressed her skin while his hands ran up and down her side, making a shiver expand throughout her body.

Before Sakura knew what had happened Kakashi was thrown up off of her and flung a short distance away where he landed on his feet in a crouched position. Looking down she could see a long shadow cast by whoever had thrown Kakashi like that and followed the shadow up to very familiar looks. After what seemed like an eternity Sakura's gaze landed on the face of no other than Sasuke who had a dark frown on his face.

"S-Sasuke?" Sakura asked in slight fear at the dark gaze that he directed at Kakashi.

"Get up," Sasuke demanded to Kakashi in a low tone as his gaze locked on the Copy Ninja who was a few feet away.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Sakura asked, pushing herself up from the ground and taking a step so that she was in front of Sasuke.

"Get back Sakura," he said in a slightly softer voice as his gaze flickered down to her eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked softly with a slight hint of fear in her voice that turned into a gasp when Sasuke pushed her aside, resulting in her falling on the ground.

"Get up!" Sasuke said louder this time to Kakashi as he brought his hands up from his sides and focused his chakra with the sign of the tiger. Kakashi got up slowly, wondering why Sasuke was acting this way; but he had a pretty good idea why he was so mad.

"What is this about Sasuke?" Kakashi asked in an uninterested tone as he got into his usual slouched position, though he knew Sasuke really meant business.

"You have no right to touch Sakura!" the usually quite Sasuke yelled as he started making signs with his hands.

Kakashi easily dodged the giant fireball that Sasuke hurled at him and took up his own defensive stance just in case he needed to be ready. He saw Sasuke create a few signs then run at him faster than any normal eye could catch, but Kakashi was able to see him if only as a blur. Sasuke stopped in front of him and threw a punch at his face that was caught in Kakashi's fist, but Sasuke proceeded to throw punches and kicks at Kakashi who was able to dodge or stop them all.

Sasuke yelled in rage that none of his attacks even seemed to faze his former teacher as he jumped back a safe distance, panting from anger.

"Your wasting your energy," Kakashi stated as he slouched in his normal, uncaring position.

"So what?!"

"You can't beat me Sasuke."

"How dare you touch Sakura like that!" Sasuke yelled as he clenched his fists until his knuckles turned white.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kakashi shrugged as he kept his lone eye on the enraged Uchiha.

"Don't play dumb!" Sasuke yelled as he charged at Kakashi once again, but was once again held fast in Kakashi's grip.

"What's wrong Sasuke? Are you jealous that I have Sakura?" Kakashi whispered low enough where Sakura couldn't hear as he tightened his grip on Sasuke's wrists.

"Don't touch her again!"

"I'll do what I want, you had your chance and you broke her heart so it's your own fault that Sakura doesn't see you as more than a friend." Kakashi released Sasuke's wrists as he felt him go limp in his arms as all the fight left him. He watched as Sasuke sank to the ground with a blank expression on his face. Seeing that Sasuke was no longer a threat he went over to Sakura who was still on the ground with a look of shock in her emerald eyes. He knelt down in the grass in front of her and watched as the emotions filtered across her face until she looked up into his eyes as her shock turned into relief.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked worriedly as she threw her arms around Kakashi's neck and started crying lightly in his arms.

"Yes," Kakashi responded as he circled his arms around Sakura's waist and pulled her towards him until she was in his lap.

"Why did he do that?" Sakura asked brokenly as her tears subsided.

"I don't know," he answered with a hint of anger in his voice for Sasuke acting the way he did.

"He's gone," Sakura said after a moment as she saw Sasuke disappear in a cloud of smoke.

"Do you still want to train?" Kakashi asked after a moment as he stood and pulled Sakura up after him.

"If you show me a cool jutsu," Sakura pleaded as she clung to Kakashi's arm and looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Trying to seduce me Sakura?" Kakashi whispered in her ear, making a shiver run through her body as he smirked beneath his mask.

"No, but if you show me a cool jutsu then I'll give you something," she answered just as quietly as a small blush adorned her cheeks.

"Interesting, anything I want?" Kakashi asked slyly as he took a few paces back so he was a few feet from Sakura.

"Yeah, anything you want," Sakura said unsure as she suddenly wished she had never said those words.

"Deal," Kakashi said as he took a scroll out of his Jounin vest and tossed it to Sakura who caught it with ease.

"What's this?" she asked as she tossed the scroll into her other hand and unrolled it, bringing a surprised expression on her face. "Summoning Dogs?" Sakura asked expectantly as she rolled the scroll back up and looked at Kakashi questionably.

"Yes, I'm going to teach you how to summon my Ninja dogs, if you want."

"But aren't you the only one that can summon the dogs?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Yes, but I can pass the technique on to someone if I choose so. Do you want to learn how to summon them?" Kakashi asked as he took his hands out of his pockets and brought them together in front of him, forming the sign of the horse.

"Yes," Sakura answered quickly, thinking he would extract the offer is she waited too long to answer as she brought her hands up from her sides and copied the sign of the horse.

"Good, now watch my hands carefully so you can learn the signs." Kakashi then began making a short stream of complicated signs to summons his Ninja dogs as Sakura followed. After a few tries Sakura was able to successfully get all the signs correct in a matter of a few seconds.

"Good, now you have to sign the scroll for you to be able to summon the dogs," Kakashi instructed as he took the scroll from Sakura and opened it on the ground. At the bottom of the scroll were a few signatures that showed how many people had used Kakashi's hunter dogs before he ever did. Sakura pulled a kunai from the pouch on her leg and cut her finger enough where a thin stream of blood flowed out. She placed her finger on the faded parchment and signed her name as neatly as she could with her blood. After she was finished she looked up at Kakashi with a smile that he would put so much faith in her to allow her to use one of his most powerful weapons.

Wordlessly Kakashi took Sakura's injured finger and wrapped it with a strip of white cloth that he pulled from his pocket and then helped her stand up from the ground.

"Thanks Kakashi," Sakura said after she stood on her toes and lightly kissed his mask-covered mouth. When Sakura pulled back she had no time to react when Kakashi pulled down his mask and molded his lips to hers in a deep passionate kiss. Sakura's blood sang with desire as Kakashi ran his hands down her back and came to rest on her hips, where his thumbs rubbed small circles through the cotton of her pants.

Sakura felt as if she were on fire when Kakashi deepened the kiss further when he thrust his tongue playfully into her mouth and danced with hers as a growl of pleasure erupted from Kakashi's throat. A gasp fell from Sakura's throat when Kakashi left her lips and trailed light kisses down her throat as his hands that were on her hips moved up under her top to caress her skin with feather light touches.

"Kakashi," Sakura moaned as Kakashi moved his hands further up her stomach.


	9. Seperated Forever

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor will I ever own him. XD**

**Separated Forever **

Sasuke watched with disgust and anger as Kakashi pulled Sakura closer to his body as he circled his hands around her waist and crashed his lips to hers. Quickly Sasuke took off at top speed to the Hokage's office before things got too far out of hand between the two lovers in the clearing.

Sasuke made his way to the Hokage's office in less than five minutes as he stood breathing heavily at the main entrance. He had never gone to the Hokage on a matter concerning a taboo between a student and teacher, but he figured he would rather do this instead of killing Kakashi. That way he could see them suffer so he could take his revenge out on the people that betrayed him.

Sasuke had made up his mind as he entered the building and appeared behind the Hokage's office with a poof of gray smoke.

"Sasuke!" Tsunade yelled as she nearly fell out of her chair as the Uchiha appeared in her office without her even sensing his presence. "You're starting to get as bad as Kakashi coming in without using the door," Tsunade said as she placed her elbows back on her desk as she gazed at Sasuke. Tsunade immediately knew something was wrong with the Uchiha because his face darkened when she compared him to Kakashi. "Is there something you needed to tell me?" Tsunade asked as she patiently waited for Sasuke to tell her why he had come in the way he did and in such a hurry.

"I have a taboo to report between two ninjas," Sasuke stated calmly, though on the inside he was boiling with rage.

"Taboo between two of Konoha's ninjas?" Tsunade exclaimed, surprised that Sasuke would be the one to tell her if it was indeed a taboo.

"Yes."

"Who are these ninja Sasuke?" Tsunade asked, seeing the inner turmoil inside of Sasuke, as she herself became angry that two of her ninjas would go so far as to commit a taboo.

"Haruno Sakura and Hatake Kakashi," Sasuke stated quietly so that Tsunade had to strain to hear what he was saying.

"Nani? Are you sure about this Sasuke?" Tsunade asked surprised as she stood up from her desk and walked around to the front where she stood in front of Sasuke.

"Yes."

"What kind of taboo Sasuke?"

"They are having a relationship."

"Relationship? You mean...?" Tsunade asked softly, as it all started to come together.

"Yes," Sasuke answered becoming impatient because it was no telling what Kakashi and Sakura were doing now from where he left them.

"Are you positive about this Sasuke?" Tsunade questioned sternly as she looked into Sasuke's eyes, hoping to see that it was only a lie.

"Yes, I'm positive."

"Where are they now?"

"In our old training field," Sasuke supplied as a smirk threatened its way onto his features.

"Very well," Tsunade sighed, never thinking that her student and one of her best Jounin's would do something like this.

"I'll send for them immediately," Tsunade told Sasuke as he turned to leave. Once Sasuke had left her office Tsunade sat back in her chair and held her head in her hands as she thought of what she would do with them.

"Shizune!" Tsunade yelled for her assistant that came in hurriedly with a curious expression. "Order five available ANBU to meet me in my office pronto," Tsunade ordered, watching Shizune hurry to do her orders. Tsunade sighed as she thought on what she was going to do with Kakashi and Sakura once they were found and brought to her office. Not five minutes had passed before the five ANBU appeared in her office with curious looks on their faces, dressed in their regular ANBU clothes.

"I have a mission for you five that needs to be carried out immediately." After seeing everyone nod in understanding, Tsunade continued as she stood up from her desk. "You are to find and bring Hatake Kakashi and Haruno Sakura here immediately, there may be resistance so you may have to be forceful."

"May we ask why we need to retrieve these two?" Lee asked nervously because he knew what Kakashi was capable of and he didn't think his sweet Sakura would do anything bad.

"Since you asked, and it would be relevant information...You are bringing these two to me because they committed a taboo." Seeing the confused expressions on their faces she elaborated. "As you know Sakura and Kakashi are student and teacher and I have been informed that they have been having a relationship."

Seeing the surprised and understanding expressions on the faces of the five ANBU, Tsunade dismissed them.

Kakashi meanwhile was teasing Sakura's mouth with his own as he swept his tongue along her bottom lip, making her moan in annoyance. Before she knew what happened Kakashi hooked his leg behind Sakura's and tripped her where she fell to the ground with him positioned over her. He kept most of his weight on his hands instead of Sakura as he trailed kisses from her lips down to her neck.

"Kakashi," he heard Sakura moan, which made his body heat up even more at just his name being spoken by the woman he was ravishing. He turned on his side with half his body still on Sakura as he brought his lips back to hers. Slowly the hand not supporting his weight slid from her neck, down her side until it rested at the hem of her shirt that had ridden up her body.

Without hesitation Kakashi ran his hand under her shirt, across her bare skin, making a breathy moan of his name escape Sakura's lips. His hand roamed further northward until it rested at the base of her bra where he traced the bottom with light fingertips.

Sakura's hands were running through his silvery tresses as she pressed his lips closer to hers if that were possible. Unbeknown to the two lovers, hidden in the forest watching them was Sasuke with a smirk on his face as he sensed five different, powerful chakra's coming.

Once the five ANBU passed him, Sasuke dropped in behind them because he was going to be there to see the look on their faces when they interceded their little make-out session.

Before Kakashi knew what was going on, six different chakra's were coming through the forest, headed right for them. Quickly Kakashi jumped up from Sakura and pulled her up behind him as he pulled up his headband, thinking it was enemy ninja. A few seconds later five ANBU and a Jounin with familiar chakra burst through the forest and ran straight for them. Kakashi was surprised when he recognized who all of these ninja were, but he effectively hid it behind his mask. In the blink of an eye they were surrounded by the five ANBU as the Jounin, Sasuke was standing with a smirk on his face.

Kakashi noted the different faces that he had seen during the Chunin exams. Surrounding them was Neji, Lee, Kiba, Chouji, and in front of them was the leader, Shikamaru.

"You are to come with us Hatake Kakashi and Haruno Sakura," Shikamaru stated as he took a cautious step forward.

"Why?" Sakura asked as she came around to stand beside Kakashi with a frightened and worried expression on her face.

"The Hokage's orders, now come," Shikamaru said as he took another step forward.

"Why did Tsunade send five ANBU when only one ninja would have been able to get us?" Sakura asked as she gained more confidence.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru sighed as he looked at Kakashi.

"The Hokage sent all of us to retrieve you because she said there might be resistance," Neji spoke as he too took a step forward, enclosing the circle even more.

"Why would there be resistance?" Sakura asked more confused now as she unconsciously leaned closer to Kakashi.

"That's why Sakura," Sasuke interrupted when Shikamaru was about to speak as he made his presence more known.

"What are you talking about?"

"Kakashi and you have committed a taboo and there will be consequences to pay," Sasuke said with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Taboo?" Sakura asked again trying to play innocent though she wasn't doing too good a job of it because her hands were shaking.

"Don't play stupid Sakura, you know just as well as I do what a taboo is," Sasuke smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Enough Uchiha," Shikamaru scowled as he turned his attention back to Kakashi and Sakura. "Come with us and there will not be any causalities."

"Kakashi what do we do?" Sakura asked quietly where only he could hear her as she grabbed his sleeve in a tight embrace.

"We go," Kakashi said just as quietly as he took Sakura's hand into his own and started to walk forward. They only got a few steps when the five ANBU closed in on them once more as Shikamaru spoke again.

"You walk separately," he ordered as he looked to their entwined hands.

Underneath his mask Kakashi scowled, thinking that Tsunade was taking this too far when she didn't even know the other half of the story. He disengaged Sakura's hand from his own before he looked over the heads of the ANBU to glare at Sasuke. Sasuke was the one who had told the Hokage, he was sure of it and he would make sure that the Uchiha pay for what he did.

Without anymore interruptions the eight ninjas made their way to the Hokage's office with three of the ANBU separating Kakashi and Sakura.

All eight Shinobi entered Tsunade's office with Shizune shutting the door softly behind them. Kakashi and Sakura glanced at each other briefly giving each other assured looks to assure themselves and each other.

The ANBU, thinking that their mission was over started to exit the room again, but were stopped by Tsunade's voice.

"Wait outside the door," she ordered sharply, then picked up her sake bottle and took a long drink. The ANBU obeyed and waited outside the door, giving each other worried looks as they trained their senses on the other side of the door.

Kakashi and Sakura looked at each other worriedly as Tsunade had failed to say anything to them for a few minutes. Sakura feeling nervous when Tsunade didn't yell like she normally would, blurted out the first thing that came to her mind.

"What's this all about Sensei?" Sakura asked with a slightly raised and shaking voice.

"What's this about?" Tsunade mimicked angrily as she turned around and stood up from her seat. She switched eye contact between Kakashi and Sakura as she walked to the front of her desk and leaned back against it with her arms crossed over her chest. "You tell me what this is all about," Tsunade said angrily as she glared heatedly at Sakura with disappointment.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sakura said nervously as she took a step closer to Kakashi for comfort.

"Bull shit, I'm not blind so don't try to play innocent!" Tsunade yelled as she balled her fists until the knuckles turned white as she tried to keep her anger in check.

"What's wrong with me being with Kakashi?" Sakura asked, tired of beating around the bush when Tsunade knew the truth.

"You're his student for Kami's sake!"

"That's not true, he quit being my teacher when I became a Chunin!" Sakura yelled just as loud.

"You have been training with him lately have you not?"

"...Yes" Sakura said with her head bowed, but then pulled her head back up sharply to look Tsunade in the eyes.

"But that does not mean that he is my teacher," Sakura ground out between clenched teeth.

"No matter the circumstances, Kakashi and you cannot be in a relationship," Tsunade said with a very angry voice.

"Enlighten us," Kakashi spoke up with an annoyed tone to his voice as he kept his usual lazy expression.

"You should know about taboo's better than I do Kakashi. Why you didn't stop this nonsense in the first place is beyond me."

"Nonsense?" Sakura growled as she clenched and unclenched her fists.

"Yes, nonsense Sakura. You are one of the smartest kunoichi there is and you're telling me that you don't think this relationship is nonsense?" Tsunade accused as she pushed off from her desk and took a step towards Sakura.

"Being in love with someone is not nonsense!"

"In love? Do you truly know what love is Sakura or are you just pretending to be in love since you've been rejected by the Uchiha?"

"What? Do you think I ever truly loved that cold hearted bastard!" Sakura yelled in fury.

"What did you call us here for?" Kakashi spoke as he grabbed Sakura's arm, preventing her from taking her fury out on the Hokage.

"I'm having an restraining order put on both of you."

"For how long?" Kakashi asked as he slid his hand around Sakura's waist as she clutched fearfully at his vest.

"I cannot have you setting a bad example for Konoha..."

"How long?" Kakashi asked again as he too became fearful of what her answer would be.

"Forever," came Tsunade's soft reply as she began to regret the decision as she watched the couple look at each other in horror. After a couple of minutes in silence Sakura's inner self became known as her voice became three octaves higher.

"What in the hell do you mean forever?!" Sakura yelled in rage as she pulled away from Kakashi to face Tsunade.

"I mean that you can never be with Kakashi," Tsunade said as she walked around behind her desk and sat down in her chair as she pulled out two scrolls.

"This isn't right!" Sakura yelled as the tears she held at bay started to spill down her cheeks in a torrent of grief as her strength diminished. Her knees buckled from beneath her, making her fall to the floor with hard impact. This wasn't supposed to happen, the one person that ever loved her was not allowed to be with her because of some stupid rule. Sakura had never felt this much heartbreak in her life, even when Sasuke had left the village she hadn't felt so crest fallen. Sakura was awoken from her anguish as she heard Tsunade call in the ANBU that were waiting outside the door.

Sakura looked up and watched as the five ANBU entered the room with sullen faces. She looked up to see Kakashi hovering over her before he lowered himself to eye level with her. Without any words he cupped her face in his hands and wiped away the tears that kept streaming from her eyes with the pads of his thumbs. The action only made Sakura cry even harder for she knew that they would never be this intimate with each other again. Flinging herself into Kakashi's arms she buried her face between his neck and shoulder blades as she clutched the back of his Jounin vest, crying brokenly.

"I don't want this," Sakura cried as she tightened her grip on Kakashi as she felt five chakra's surrounding them.

"Neither do I," came Kakashi's reply as he struggled to keep his emotions from showing as he ran his hands over Sakura's back.

"I love you."

"I love you too," Kakashi replied as his voice choked with the tears he held back.

"Separate them," came Tsunade's order before two of the ANBU were pulling Kakashi up from Sakura who desperately tried to cling to him.

"Kakashi!" Sakura cried as she tried to follow him as the ANBU pulled him away from her. Neji who looked as if he would rather be anywhere than where he was at the moment hastily restrained her.

"Sakura," Kakashi whispered her name as he was led farther away from her.

"No, let me go!" Sakura yelled as she struggled to get out of Neji's grasp. She would have been able to escape him if only she didn't feel so dead right now with the emotions that were weighing her down. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sasuke standing at the door with a smirk on his face at the scene he was witnessing.

"Damn you Sasuke! Why did you do this? I hate you!" Sakura yelled as Sasuke turned his back and began to walk away.

"Sakura calm down," Tsunade ordered as she stood up once again from her desk and slammed her fists down.

"No, this isn't fair!"

"Take her to her house," Tsunade ordered to Neji who responded with a nod. He started to guide Sakura to the door, but when he reached it he was surprised at what happened. Sakura had deviously broken loose from his grasp and was now facing the room with her hands formed in the sign of the tiger. Her eyes were filled with anger that rivaled even the Uchiha's as she was crouched down in a battle ready stance.

"Restrain her!" Tsunade ordered. Lee, Neji, and Kiba surrounded the raging Sakura but that only made her grip on sanity diminish even further.

Without a word Sakura glared at the ANBU around her. It was as if Sakura held a demon inside of her also like Naruto held the Kyuubi. Seeing her options Sakura thought that she had to either submit to their whim or declare defeat or try and escape. In a blur of cherry blossom petals Sakura was gone from the occupants of the room's sight.

"Find her and bring her back! Use any means necessary!" Tsunade yelled angrily for she was seeing this whole issue had gone too far. Four of the ANBU immediately took off after Sakura as they disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Meanwhile Kakashi was having a hard time trying to keep his emotions in check. He felt just as angry as Sakura if not more, but he knew that running away couldn't help their situation. He saw the look in Sakura's eyes and it was as if the Kyuubi was inside of her instead of Naruto. He was worried that the ANBU would hurt Sakura, but seeing as how angry she was he doubted that they would be able to overcome her. People always said that the wrath of a woman was the worst thing there was. Just then a thought came to him as if Sakura herself was calling to him. He had this feeling that Sakura was going to try and leave the village, thinking that it would solve her problems.

Kakashi glanced behind him to wait for Shikamaru's attention to alter so he could escape without hurting him.

'There!' Kakashi wrenched his arms from Shikamaru's grasp and leapt away to the other side of the room, nearest the door.

"Kakashi!" Tsunade yelled trying to get his attention but he was already gone in a whirlwind of gray smoke.

"Go after him!"

Shikamaru nodded and quickly left the office to trail after Kakashi. He knew that he was treading dangerous ground so he was going to take any means necessary to keep on Kakashi's good side.

Meanwhile Sakura was jumping through the trees with the four ANBU tailing her, but a few feet behind. She glanced behind her and saw the four slowly catching up to her. She knew that if she didn't do something soon then her stamina level would deplete and she would be caught.

She brought her hands up and formed a series of simple hand signs that hid her chakra. Next she formed a longer and harder series of hand signs that enabled her to become invisible; one with the forest.

She stealthily dropped to the forest floor and listened as the four ANBU shouted at each other then separated four different ways to look for her. She panted from the amount of chakra she had used in such a short period as she began to slowly make her way through the forest. She could sense all four chakra's scanning the forest for her whereabouts. Soon Sakura arrived at Team 7's old training ground where they had their first test with the two bells. Tears welled up in her eyes as she thought of Kakashi and how she was never to see him again.

Dropping to her knees Sakura released her Ninjutsu as the tears started to fall down her face once again. She sat there for what seemed like forever before she felt a familiar and comforting presence enter the clearing. She gasped in surprise, standing and turned around to see Kakashi a few inches in front of her. He had removed his headband and she was now gazing into his multicolored eyes that held so much emotion at the moment.

"Kakashi," Sakura whispered before she flung herself in his arms. She hugged him to her as she started sobbing about how she couldn't stand that they would never see each other again.

"Shh, it's alright, every thing's going to be okay," Kakashi soothed as he pulled back enough where he could look into her eyes.

"How can you say that? We can't see each other again," Sakura said wretchedly as she thought Kakashi had given up on her.

"We will find a way to be together, I promise. But running away isn't going to solve our problems. Do you want to become a missing Nin?" Kakashi asked softly as he pulled Sakura back towards him.

"No, but I want to be with you," Sakura sobbed brokenly as she clutched at his vest, afraid that he would leave.

"I know but we have to do what's best...even if it means...being separated from each other," he whispered as his voice became choked with emotion.

"Kakashi..."

"But I will always love you, remember that."

"I love you too," Sakura whispered as she wiped the remaining tears from her face. She slowly pulled down Kakashi's mask and clashed her lips with his own in a frenzy of passion that poured how much they loved each other into a simple action. They sat down on the now dew covered grass as Kakashi held Sakura in his arms.

This is how the ANBU found them some five minutes later once they were able to locate their chakra. Without any further fights or without anymore words spoken they arrived at the Hokage's office for the second time that day.

**0o0**

**Well here it is, the ninth chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Sorry if it's too dramatic but that's what I think makes a story good.  
I would like to thank two of my friends and fellow writers for giving me advice on this chapter: Sailorprincess3234 and Cherrymoonblossoms. I would also like to thank all of you who have reviewed and I hope you do so on this chapter also. Remember that I don't mind flames because it helps me write better and correct my mistakes. That's all for now. **


	10. Results

Disclaimer: Naruto or any of its characters are not mine in any way, they belong to Kishimoto-sama.

Unexpected Love

**Chapter 10**

**Results **

For the second time that day Kakashi and Sakura were in the presence of the fifth Hokage, Tsunade. Tsunade sat behind her desk with her head in her hands as she tried to access the current situation. It was clear to anybody that Kakashi and Sakura cared for each other deeply and they were willing to do anything to stay together. Even if it meant that they would betray Konoha to be together then they would do it. Sighing in agitation, Tsunade lifted her head from her hands to look at the two shinobi.

"Your behavior is unforgivable and it cannot go unpunished..." Standing up from her desk Tsunade turned her back on Kakashi and Sakura as she looked out at the rooftops of Konoha.

"But I see that you will do anything to stay together...Therefore I am going to take this matter into consideration. Until then you will not be allowed to see each other unless given direct orders from me. As for the restraining orders I will override them unless something happens." Turning back around Tsunade watched the emotions cross their faces before continuing. "If I decide that you will not see each other again then you will do as if say, understood?" Seeing their nods of acquiesce Tsunade sat back down in her chair as she rubbed her temples where a headache was forming.

"You are dismissed," she waved impatiently before returning to a large stack of scrolls.

Kakashi and Sakura made their way out of the Hokage's building. They gave each other a loving glance before they departed separate ways to their own homes with numerous thoughts running through their minds.

Kakashi arrived at his apartment in a few minutes with the hope that everything would turn out all right. He didn't know how he would take the prospect of not being able to see Sakura for two days. To not be able to hold her in his arms or kiss her deeply to show her how much he loved her. To be surrounded by her sweet scent that was uniquely her own or to laugh at her antics. But then again what was two days? He had been away from her for up to five months so why would two days make any difference? Answering his own thoughts he figured that since he was in love with Sakura then it would be harder to separate.

He knew that a shinobi should not get attached to someone because of their profession, but it was still possible. Kakashi took off his sandals and gloves at his door before sauntering into the kitchen to find something to eat. Was it a bad thing that he loved his former student? No. A shinobi needed to live their life to it's fullest because it was no telling how long they would actually live.

Sighing, Kakashi opened his refrigerator to find it empty except for a carton of two day old milk. "I need to go shopping tomorrow," he said out loud to himself as he closed the fridge and opened the cabinets above his sink. He found numerous packs of ramen and decided that it would be better than nothing as he started preparing his simple supper.

As the ramen was cooking he wondered what should be the next step in his relationship with Sakura if the taboo problem worked out. Should they continue on in the relationship they already had or should they continue on into the next step? He wasn't sure if he was able to wait any longer before he moved onto the next step. Yes, the great Copy Ninja admitting that he did indeed have a weakness. After his ramen was done he sat down on his couch to eat in silence as he pushed the feel of Sakura's soft skin from his mind.

Later that night Kakashi lay back in his king-sized bed with his orange book in hand. After reading a few paragraphs he had to go back and reread them. His mind was too preoccupied with thoughts of Sakura that he didn't comprehend what he was reading. Seeing that he wouldn't get any sleep tonight he let his thoughts run rampant until he, around midnight fell into a deep sleep where he dreamed of his cherry blossom.

Sakura lay in bed thinking about the day's events. So much had happened in such a short period of time that her mind was befuddled. The most shocking part was when she had tried to leave the village. Never in her life had she thought about leaving the village and becoming a missing ninja. Except the time she offered to go with Sasuke in his revenge because her mind was clouded with love for the cold-hearted Uchiha.

She was grateful that Kakashi had come to stop her when he did or else she would have done something that she would later regret. Sighing in frustration Sakura turned over in her bed for the tenth time that night as thoughts of Kakashi resurfaced.

Would she be able to survive for two days without him? Or would she break the rules Tsunade set and seek him out? No. She would not do that because she would never get to see Kakashi again and she knew Tsunade always kept her word. Not seeing Kakashi for two days would be better than not seeing him forever. When she did see him again she wondered where they would take their relationship from where it already was.

It seemed to Sakura as if they were soul mates, meant for each other even though they were different, like night and day. Having exhausted her mind for the day and from the day's events Sakura was finally able to sleep as she dreamed of her beloved.

0o0

"Hey Sakura-chan!" a loud voice yelled over the dim of Sakura's sleep filled mind. After yawning loudly and stretching like a cat she slowly got up from her bed to open the door. She rubbed her eyes tiredly as she opened the door to find the number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja with a large smile on his face. How he could be so lively so early in the morning? She would never know.

"What is it Naruto?" she questioned as she invited Naruto in her apartment with a wave of her hand.

"I came to see how you were doing," Naruto responded joyfully as he took off his sandals and went into the kitchen.

"As you can see I am fine and what are you doing?" Sakura asked as she watched Naruto open her fridge and rummage around in her cabinets.

"Looking for something to eat."

"Don't you have your own food?"

"Yes but I was looking for something for you to eat," Naruto said with a toothy grin as he pulled out a few things from the fridge.

"I can take care of myself Naruto," Sakura said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Aw, come on Sakura-chan. Can't I fix a friend some breakfast?" Naruto asked with a pout as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"The last time you tried to fix me breakfast you almost burned my apartment down!"

"Hehe, oh yeah, then maybe I shouldn't fix you anything," he said as he rested his arms atop his head.

"I appreciate the offer Naruto but I'm a grown woman now. I think I should be able to fix something as easy as breakfast, don't you?"

"Uh, of course Sakura-chan!"

"I know you didn't come here just to fix me breakfast."

"You know me too well Sakura-chan," Naruto said as he walked out of her kitchen and plopped himself down on her living room couch. Sakura followed behind him and sat next to him, wondering what Naruto was up to.

"A-are you really in love with Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked hesitantly as he kept his eyes from Sakura's.

"Yes," Sakura responded without hesitation.

"Um, what happened yesterday. Who told the old lady that you and Kakashi were in an relationship?"

"You don't know?" Sakura asked surprised that he hadn't heard that his best friend was the one who told the Hokage.

"No, and I have a feeling that I'm not going to like what you tell me."

"Sasuke..." She whispered so low that Naruto couldn't hear her.

"Who?"

"Sasuke...he told Hokage-sama."

"Uh, n-no way, Sasuke told the old lady?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I don't know, but...I think it was because he was jealous."

"Sasuke? Jealous?"

"Before he told Hokage-sama, Sasuke found Kakashi and I and started fighting with him for no reason."

"I see...Sakura-chan I'm going to go, I'll talk to you later, Ja Ne!" Naruto jumped up from the couch and ran for the door and out of sight, taking his sandals with him.

"What was that all about?" Sakura said out loud to her empty apartment as she swung her feet up on her couch and lay down.

'Damn you Sasuke. How could you do that to Sakura. I thought you had changed.' Naruto ran through the streets of Konoha until he arrived at Sasuke's house, but he was no where to be seen. He ran through the streets until he made it to one of Konoha's many forests that stood outside the village's walls, where he found Sasuke training.

"Oi Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as he neared the sweating Uchiha who was pounding furiously on a large tree.

"What do you want Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he turned around to face Naruto as he wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand.

"What did you..." Naruto clenched his fists as what he was going to say got stuck in his throat because of his anger.

"What did I what?"

"Why did you interfere with Sakura and Kakashi!?" Naruto yelled loudly, making a flock of birds escape the province of the trees.

"I only did what was necessary," Sasuke said, shrugging his shoulders and turning around to continue training as if nothing had just happened.

"Like hell you did! Sakura and Kakashi may never see each other again!"

"So?"

"So! They love each other, how can you be so stupid as to get them separated!"

"It's taboo," Sasuke said without missing a beat though his blood was pumping from the loud yelling of Naruto.

"So what! I swear, if you get them separated I'll make sure you pay!" Naruto's fists were now clenched so tight that his nails were digging into his palms, bringing forth-small drops of blood.

"Oh really, Naruto?" Sasuke said sarcastically as he lowered his foot from kicking the tree and turned to face him.

"Yes! You had your chance with Sakura and now that someone else loves her you just think that everything can go your way!"

"Kakashi does not deserve Sakura!" Sasuke yelled as the control on his emotions fell.

"And you do? You have hurt Sakura enough!"

"Did you come here to lecture me Naruto?"

"Maybe. If you don't stop being jealous of Kakashi when you already had your chance with Sakura then I'll make sure you'll never hurt her again even if I have to hurt you myself!"

"Really? Then show me what you got!" Sasuke yelled as he got into his battle stance while glaring daggers at Naruto, activating his Sharingan.

"Sasuke! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Four Naruto clones appeared then circled Sasuke until they were on all four sides of him. The clones ran forward and dropped to the ground until they were sliding towards Sasuke's feet.

"U-zu-ma-ki!" Sasuke heard the Naruto clones yell, but he quickly jumped to the side as the clones descended towards him. He was familiar with this technique that was called Naruto Renden that Naruto had come up with when he was a Genin.

"Nice try but I won't fall for such a lame jutsu...what!" Suddenly Sasuke's ankles where held by the real Naruto as they came from underground where he had set his real trap. Naruto pulled Sasuke down into the ground like Kakashi did when they were Genin trying to get the two bells.

"I win...nani?" Naruto had walked up to Sasuke, but he disappeared in a puff of smoke to turn out to be a log.

'Replacement Jutsu,' Naruto thought to himself. Then sensing something coming from behind him he quickly jumped out of the way. He sighed in relief when he watched the blazing flame go by him, charring the grass and trees in its wake.

'Good thing I jumped out of the way in time.' Spinning around quickly Naruto launched six kunai in rapid succession as he ran towards Sasuke. When he was close enough Naruto used a set of continuous kicks and punches that landed a couple times on Sasuke who returned them. He saw that his Taijutsu wasn't working as he pushed off at the next kick and put a lot of space between them.

"Is that all you've got?" Sasuke laughed as he formed a simple set of seals and holding his wrist placed his palm face down towards the ground.

"This seems familiar don't it?" Sasuke asked as the Chidori formed in his facing down palm.

"So what?" Naruto yelled over the sound of a thousand birds chirping, coming from Sasuke's Chidori as he creates a clone and forms Rasengen.

"The last time we did this at the Valley of the End I was the victor and it will be the same this time." Sasuke smirked before pushing off from the ground and running towards Naruto with his Chidori in front of him.

"Chidori!"

"Rasengen!" Naruto yelled as he ran towards Sasuke.

Suddenly their movements stopped altogether, as they are enraptured in a strong binding jutsu that freezes them in their tracks. After a minute both their attacks die down until there is nothing left as they try to escape the jutsu and see who had stopped their fight.

"You don't learn, do you?" A familiar voice asked as they are released from the binding jutsu. Sasuke and Naruto collapse to the ground until they regain their breath. Standing up simultaneously they turn to see one of the people that they were just fighting about.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yells as his eyes widen in shock.


	11. Final Resolution

Disclaimer: Why do I have to keep saying this? I do not own Naruto. There are you happy now! XD

**Unexpected Love**

**Chapter 11**

**The Final Resolution **

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked Kakashi as he crossed his arms over his chest and sent a cold glare at him. He just knew that Kakashi would stop their fight like he had before, but seeing the cause of his anger was not helping him any.

"I couldn't let my students kill each other now could I?" Kakashi asked with a curve to his eye. He never thought that Naruto and Sasuke would fight each other again since they had become best friends. But seeing as what they were fighting about he was even more surprised, though he did not let it show.

"You are not our teacher anymore, so get lost."

"I may not be your teacher anymore Sasuke, but I am older and far more wiser than you are. It would be wise to hold your tongue and listen to what I have to say." Kakashi while saying this, continued walking forward until he was standing directly in front of Sasuke as he released the jutsu he had on them.

'It seems as if Sasuke's ways will never change. He still thinks he is better than everyone else,' Kakashi thought to himself as he studied his previous student.

"What does it matter that you are those things old man. Besides what does age and brains have to do with power?" Sasuke asked mockingly as he took a step closer until he was face to face with Kakashi.

'Keh, and to think that this was the man who taught me the chidori,' Sasuke thought to himself as he thought back to that time years ago.

"You still think you are powerful? Perhaps you never did change when you came back to Konoha like everyone thought you did."

"Ha, the people of Konoha are fools who only care about teamwork and friendship!" Sasuke yelled with sarcasm as his patience started to wear thin.

"Is that so?"

"Yes and it's filled with teachers who can't keep their hands off of their own students!" Sasuke snarled as his Sharingan activated without him even realizing it. Kakashi noticed this and began wondering how many times that his Sharingan had been activated before without him knowing.

"So this is what it's about?" Kakashi asked as he slouched down until he was at eye level with Sasuke. Kakashi was starting to lose his patience as well. When it came to Sakura and how Sasuke thought it was wrong for them to be together it got his blood boiling.

"Stay away from Sakura!" Sasuke yelled as his patience finally snapped.

"You're still going on about that? Perhaps you're just mad that you had your chance with Sakura and you lost it because of your quest for power. Am I right? Or do you think I'm inferior to you?" Kakashi said while keeping calm because he knew that if he got Sasuke riled up enough then there would be no telling what he would do.

"You bastard! How dare you say those things to me!" Sasuke yelled. When it came to someone bruising his ego and pride, it took his anger to a whole new level, especially when someone thought he was jealous.

"Sakura is mine so if you know what's good for you then stay out of our business."

"You think that I want that whore who goes after anyone that will have her? You can keep the bitch for all I care!" When the restraint on his anger was broke then the phrase 'think before you speak' did not apply anymore.

Before Sasuke knew what had happened, that even his Sharingan couldn't follow, he was thrown to the ground face first. Kakashi who was straddling his back held a kunai against his neck.

"Watch what you say boy or you'll have to deal with me," Kakashi growled in Sasuke's ear as he pressed the kunai tighter against his neck. Never had anyone provoked his anger this much that he would attack and threaten a former student, but when it came to the one he loved then he did not really care.

"Get off of me," Sasuke said as he tried to push Kakashi off of him but stopped when the kunai cut into his flesh. Looking down he could see a trail of blood dripping down his neck, which made his eyes widen in fear that Kakashi would really wound him.

"If you cause anymore trouble with Sakura then I'll kill you, understood?" After seeing Sasuke nod slowly Kakashi twirled his kunai and put it back in his pouch before standing up, followed by Sasuke.

Sasuke was somewhat appalled that Kakashi would actually go as far as to wound him over something as trifle as a woman. His eyes were now opened a little more to the fact that Kakashi really did care for Sakura and he would even kill for her.

Naruto looked back and forth between the two. Sasuke was holding his neck to stop the blood flow while Kakashi remained in his usual slouched position with his hands in his pockets, but he had a dangerous gleam in his eye, directed towards Sasuke.

"Um..." Naruto started, trying to stop the instilling silence. Before he could say anything Sasuke turned, giving him a warning glare before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Shrugging Naruto turned to Kakashi to find that he too had disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Hey! Where did everyone go?" Naruto yelled, as he stood confused in the middle of the clearing with his hand behind his head.

0o0

The two days had slowly and painfully went by for Kakashi and Sakura until the day came until they were to meet in the Hokage's office. No other incidents had happened between Sasuke and Naruto and as far as anyone knew, they were still best friends. Through those two days Kakashi and Sakura were never bored as friends dropped by to offer their comfort and opinions on the matter. Nearly every shinobi agreed that they should be together no matter the age difference. Some of the more upfront shinobi also told the Hokage their opinions, which she considered.

Sakura was the first to arrive in Tsunade's office accompanied by two ANBU which were Neji and Kiba. She constantly wrung her hands in her lap as she sat in the same chair she had the last time she was present. Her head jerked up in surprise when she heard the poof of someone arriving. After the cloud of smoke dispersed Sakura sat staring at Kakashi who was for once on time. Yet she should not be so surprised since it was such an important matter that he had come for. He spared a loving glance in Sakura's direction before leaning against the wall next to the door.

Right after Kakashi came the two ANBU who had embarrassedly lost him, rushed in.  
A few more minutes ticked by until Tsunade walked into the room with her head bowed which always meant something was wrong. Agonizingly slow Sakura watched as Tsunade sat down in her chair and steeped her fingers together before resting her chin on them with her eyes closed.  
"I am surprised that you are actually here before I am Kakashi," Tsunade said as she slowly opened her eyes.

Tsunade coughed in her hand before meeting both Sakura's and Kakashi's eyes before getting down to business. "Now, since you clearly know why you are here then let's get to the point. Your relationship is clearly taboo and should therefore not even be considered that you should still be seeing each other." Tsunade watched Sakura as she nervously began wringing her hands in her lap and Kakashi whose shoulders where noticeably tense.

"But seeing as I have considered the..relationship then there is no going back. Quite a few of your fellow shinobi has told me that there should not be a limit on age in an relationship when ninja are always a step closer to death than life. I have decided that you may be together, but if there is another complaint about your relationship then I will have no choice but to separate you. Understood?" Tsunade stood up from her chair and placed her hands on her desk as she watched Kakashi and Sakura with a genuine smile lighting her features.

Both Sakura and Kakashi were rendered speechless as what had happened registered in their minds. Simultaneously they agreed with a "Hai!" before Sakura raced towards Kakashi and enveloped him in a bone-crushing embrace.

"Oh my god, I can't believe it!" Sakura exclaimed as she stood on her tiptoes and gave Kakashi a loving kiss through his mask, which he returned with fever.

Kakashi did not know what to say so he just returned Sakura's kiss before hearing Tsunade clear her throat to get their attention.

"Now that that is over, would you take yourselves somewhere else? I have work to do," Tsunade grinned as she sat back down in her chair and started reading a scroll.

Without having to ask further Kakashi and Sakura disappeared from the office, still in each other's arms.

"I never thought that this day would come!" Sakura exclaimed as she clung to Kakashi as they arrived at their training grounds.

"Me too. I'm just happy that we will get to stay together," Kakashi said as he pulled Sakura down in the grass next to him.

"Those two days were horrible. A few times I was going to find you but then I thought that if I saw you then I would never see you again. Tsunade is the best Hokage ever!" Sakura lay back in the swaying grass as she bent her arms under her head as a makeshift pillow.

"I almost came to see you also. But can you actually believe that Gai stopped me?" Kakashi chuckled at the memory as he lay down beside Sakura.

"Really? Gai stopped you?" Sakura asked in disbelieve as she turned her head to Kakashi.

"Yes, he told me that the spring time of youth will bloom again and the longer we have to wait then the more we will bloom," Kakashi said imitating Gai's voice before laughing loudly. Sakura joined him in his laughter of how Gai would always compare everything to the springtime of youth. After they settled down Kakashi pulled Sakura towards him until her head was resting on his chest. Sakura closed her eyes as she listened to his steady heartbeat and his even breathing.

"I love you Kakashi," Sakura whispered as she looked up to study his face.

"I love you too Sakura," Kakashi said as he pulled his headband up so he could see Sakura with both of his eyes. His eyes closed tiredly as Sakura traced the scar on his face with her index finger before slowly hooking her finger underneath his mask and pulling it down to his neck.

"I don't know what I would have done if we were forbidden to see each other," Sakura whispered as tears started to well up in her eyes at the thought.

"Me either. But we would have found a way to be together. Shh, it's alright." Kakashi consoled Sakura as the tears started to escape from her eyes as she brushed at them angrily. Kakashi captured her wrists in his hands before slowly pulling her down and brushing his lips against her own.

"Don't cry," he whispered before closing the small distance between them. Kakashi nipped at her bottom lip softly before covering her lips with his own as he told her how much he loved her in that simple kiss. When they pulled back Sakura's tears were gone, replaced by a large smile of contentment as she lay her head back down on his chest. After a few minutes of complete silence as they watched the clouds together, Kakashi slowly sat up along with Sakura.

"So...what are we going to do now?" Sakura asked as she turned to Kakashi.

"Whatever we want to," Kakashi shrugged as he pulled Sakura towards him for another kiss.

"Hey now, we can't just keep kissing for the rest of the day," Sakura playfully reprimanded as she pulled back from the kiss.

"And why not my little cherry blossom?" Kakashi asked playfully as he pulled Sakura in for another kiss.

"Kakashi! Stop it!" Sakura exclaimed before jumping up from the ground and jumping up into a tree.

"So you want to play?" Kakashi asked huskily as he disappeared from the ground and appeared behind Sakura as he whispered in her ear.

"Let's make a deal. If you can catch me then I'll do anything that you want to do, but if you can't catch me before I get to the Konoha gates then you will have to do what I tell you to. Deal?"

Sakura asked as she turned her head slightly to see Kakashi.

"Deal," Kakashi smirked before Sakura vanished in a shower of cherry blossoms. Jumping from branch to branch Sakura came one step closer to the gates of Konoha, thinking that she had outran Kakashi. But before Sakura could blink an eye she was held around the waist and was being pulled to the ground as she had let her guard down. She turned around in midair as she was falling to the ground to find the familiar face or lack thereof of Kakashi grinning down at her.

Sakura looked behind her to find the ground coming up really fast, too fast that she closed her eyes, waiting for the impact. But it never came. It seemed Kakashi was faster than the laws of gravity as he had held Sakura in his arms bridal style and landed smoothly on his feet.

Sakura gasped from the shock of finding that she was safe and continued breathing heavily until she had gained enough breath to at least sound all right.

"It looks like I win," Kakashi smirked with the usual curve of his eye as he released his hold on Sakura's waist and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Cheater," Sakura whispered as she dusted imaginary dirt from her clothes before crossing her arms over her own chest and glaring daggers at Kakashi.

"Cheater eh? Now how did I cheat? Maybe it was with my good looks?" Kakashi playfully teased with another smirk.

"You give yourself way too much credit. One day those things are going to fire back on you old man," Sakura teased as she started walking towards the gates of Konoha with a sway to her hips to tease Kakashi.

"Hey! I'm not an old man!" Kakashi yelled with a hurtful voice before falling after Sakura and enjoying the view that she was presenting him with.

"I know that your staring at me, pervert" Sakura yelled back over her shoulder with a smile. Again before Sakura knew what had happened Kakashi had her around the waist and blew in her ear before nibbling his way down her neck that sent shivers down her spine.

"N-No fair," Sakura gasped as Kakashi nipped at her exposed collarbone.

"I won the deal did I not? So that means that I get to choose what we are going to do, right?" Kakashi whispered huskily in her ear as he ran his hands up and down her bare arms, eliciting a shiver from her body.

"What d-did you have in mind?" Sakura whispered as she instinctively leaned her head back until it was resting on Kakashi's shoulder.

"Well...I was thinking that we could go to my apartment to spend the rest of the day instead of training all day. How about it?" Kakashi asked before stepping slightly away from Sakura before reaching for her hand.

Sakura followed obediently beside Kakashi with her hand in his wondering what he was really up to.

"Oi Kakashi?" Sakura asked once they came into view of the Konoha gates.

"Hai?" Kakashi answered as he gave Sakura's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Where has Naruto and Sasuke been for the last few days?" It seemed that after the incident in the field had happened about three days ago that she has not seen hide or hair of them.

"Well I saw them both the day before yesterday," Kakashi answered truthfully as he recalled the incident.

"What happened?" Sakura asked worriedly, thinking the worst had happened.

"They were fighting. When I arrived Sasuke had the chidori and Naruto had the Rasengen," Kakashi explained with a frown as he saw Sakura's befuddled expression of horror.

"Did they get hurt?" Sakura asked desperately as she stopped in her tracks and turned around to face Kakashi.

"No, I used a genjutsu to stop their movements until their attacks died down."

"Then what happened?" Sakura asked suspiciously as she grasped Kakashi's hand in her own.

"Sasuke threatened me and said some other things. But Sasuke will not be saying anything like that to me again," Kakashi said darkly as he recalled what happened that day.

"What did he say?" Sakura pressed fearfully.

"He called you some names and I just lost my patience and held a kunai to his throat," Kakashi explained with a shrug of his shoulders acting as if it was nothing important.

"Nani!? What did Sasuke say about me?" Sakura asked as she gripped Kakashi's hand tighter as she grew angry, as she thought of what Sasuke could have called her.

"He called you a...whore and a...bitch," Kakashi said softly but started to regret that he had ever told her anything since the legendary strength she had learned from Tsunade was starting to show by the pressure she was exerting on his hands.

"Grr, I can't believe that bastard, who does he think he is?" Sakura yelled furiously before stomping off towards the village with Kakashi in tow. Kakashi remained silent for he did not want to be on the receiving end of her wrath as she dragged him through the village, looking for Sasuke.

After an hour of not being able to find Sasuke, Sakura sat down heavily on a bench along a sidewalk since her anger had long sense simmered down where she could think clearly. "Where could he be?" Sakura asked herself as she pulled Kakashi down beside her with a jerk to his hand.

"Him and Naruto went on a mission yesterday," Kakashi supplied though he regretted it when Sakura looked over at him with a frown and her eyes shimmering a dark green that meant she was really angry.

"You knew this and you never even told me?" Sakura gritted out through her teeth as she had them tightly clenched and her hands balled into fists until her knuckles turned white.

"It, must of slipped my mind," Kakashi laughed uncertainly as he attempted to stand up from the bench, but was pulled back down by a very angry kunoichi.

"Sure it did. Now what are you going to do to make it up to me?" Sakura asked as she held fast onto Kakashi as he attempted to stand up again.

"Ano...How about...I fix dinner tonight?" Kakashi suggested with a puppy pout to his cloth-covered face and the drooping of his visible eye. Kakashi watched as Sakura considered the offer with her index finger tapping against her lips. After a few minutes of fearful waiting Kakashi finally sighed in relief when Sakura nodded her head in affirmative before pulling him up off the bench and proceeded to pull him towards his apartment.

I will never understand women and their mood swings,' Kakashi thought to himself with a silent chuckle as he followed obediently behind Sakura with their hands clasped together.

**0o0**

**Okay readers, what did you think? Yes I decided to continue on with the story. I kept what I had for chapter 11 and just added quite a bit more on to it instead of making a longer chapter because I didn't want it to be so short. Anyway review and tell me what you thought about it. Until next time, Ja Ne!**


	12. The Past

**Hello everyone, I am back with a new chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. But I have to warn you that there is major Kakashi spoilers from his past. So if you don't want to know what happens then don't read, k? Well remember to review after you read, thanks! **

**Disclaimer: No! Seriously. I don't own Naruto...**

**Unexpected Love**

**Chapter 12**

**The Past **

Sakura unlocked the door to her house and waited until Kakashi entered before shutting the door behind her as she stepped across the threshold. Bending down Sakura slid off her sandals in deft movements before straightening back up and looking around to not see Kakashi in sight. She strained her ears before she could pick up the unmistakable sound of cooking utensils being taken out of her kitchen cabinets. She stepped over Kakashi's already discarded sandals before she pushed the swinging door of the kitchen open to see a very amusing sight.

Kakashi was searching through the refrigerator with her pink apron tied around his waist that stood out against the backdrop of black he was wearing. Stifling her laughter with a hand over her mouth she snickered at the great Hatake Kakashi in a pink apron. If only she had her camera right now! When he turned around Sakura could not help when her laughter became insurmountable as she removed her hand. She bent over holding her sides for laughing so hard as tears started to form in her eyes.

"What is so funny?" Kakashi whispered in Sakura's ear as he materialized behind her, leaving a few centimeters of space between them.

Sakura gasped in surprise when Kakashi gently blew in her right ear, making a shiver race up and down her spine. Instinctively seeking more Sakura took a step back until she was molded up against the front of his body. Her hands came up of their own accord to tangle in his silver gravity defying hair as he trailed a cluster of butterfly kisses along her jugular vein to her erratically beating pulse. She moaned in protest when he gently wrapped his hands around her wrists and held them against her sides where they were effectively pinned.

"Now who's laughing?" Kakashi asked lustfully before returning his ice melting kisses back to her throat. Releasing her hands Kakashi slid his hands to her waist, running his callused hands over the skin he revealed as her shirt rose from her stomach.

Sakura moaned before a stinging yet blissful nip was placed on her collarbone, making her come back to her senses as she turned around in his hands.

"And what do you think you are doing? You are supposed to be cooking _my_ dinner." Sakura said as she placed her hands over Kakashi's own that were still on her hips with a playful scowl on her face.

"Oh, how forgetful of me. I should get back to it then, _my_ little cherry blossom." Kakashi released his hold on Sakura and turned back towards the stove where he began cooking with a smirk on his masked face.

Sakura remained silent as she took a seat on one of the barstools as she too had a smirk on her face. She watched, interested as Kakashi started cooking as if he was a master chef. After a short wait with Sakura enjoying the pampering she was getting from him, Kakashi set two plates filled with food on the dining room table. Throwing a smirk in Sakura's direction Kakashi walked back into the kitchen where he retrieved two wineglasses and a bottle of cherry wine.

"Where did that come from?" Sakura asked curiously as she watched Kakashi pour the expensive wine in the glasses. She never remembered buying the wine before because she always thought that it was too expensive.

"Oh this?" Kakashi asked holding up the wine bottle before his eye crinkled, showing that he was smiling. "I have my ways," Kakashi said happily before taking Sakura's hand and directing her to her chair before pulling it out for her.

Sakura gave a cross look to Kakashi as he sat down across from her, but as the aroma of mouth-watering food reached her senses her frown turned upside down. Looking down at her plate for the first time she was astounded at the food he had cooked in such a short time. The fish fried golden was complemented with cooked vegetables and white rice covered with a tangy sauce. The aroma was the most delicious she had ever scented before and the most beautiful food she had ever laid eyes on. Sakura looked up with tears in her eyes at the wonderful food that Kakashi had made just for her. No one had ever made her such a wonderful dinner, but what more did she suspect from the man who had stolen her heart.

"Thank you Kakashi-kun," Sakura said as she gazed lovingly at her beloved.

"Your welcome Sakura-chan. Dig in!" Kakashi exclaimed as they both got their chopsticks and breaking them apart, began eating their delectable food.

Sakura sat back in her chair with a full stomach as she wiped her hands on a napkin lay beside her plate. A large yawn erupted from her mouth before she quickly covered it with her hand in embarrassment. She looked to Kakashi to see if he had been watching her and sure enough he was staring at her with amusement with his mask pulled back up to her annoyance.

"Why do you have to keep that thing on when you are with me?" Sakura asked annoyed as she crossed her arms over her chest as she leaned back in her chair until it was on two legs.

"Now what fun would that be?" Kakashi asked innocently as he stood up from the table and took their dinnerware to the sink. Turning back around as he decided to wash the dishes later he strolled like a predator towards Sakura with a mischievous gleam in his onyx eye. With the quickness of a shinobi Kakashi knocked the last two legs of the chair out from under Sakura, but with his reflexes caught her before she fell.

"What the hell was that for!" Sakura yelled angrily as Kakashi started carrying her to the living room.

"What was what for?" Kakashi asked, knowing that Sakura's fiery temper would get the better of her and the chance to tease her would be very entertaining.

"Knocking me back like that, you've got a lot of nerve to do that!" Sakura yelled as Kakashi dropped her on the couch. Pulling her knees to her chest Sakura draped her arms over them and turned her head to the side, acting as if she was mad at Kakashi. Sakura remained the same way as she felt the couch dip slightly, signifying that Kakashi had sat down beside her. She spared a look in his direction to find his one eye watching her and she could see the creases in his mask that said he was smirking.

"Why do you wear that mask around me? Why do you even wear it at all?" Sakura asked as she stared at the black cloth that always seemed to mock her.

"Now we're getting somewhere," Kakashi smirked as he turned slightly so he could see her better.

"Well?" Sakura said as her curiosity got the better of her.

"When I was promoted to Chunin at the age of seven and put on a team they did not think that I could lead them because of my age. So from then on I started wearing a mask so it would hide my age from fellow shinobi and enemies."

"But what did it matter about your age?" Sakura asked perplexed.

"I was the commander of my team and my other team mates were older than me by at least five years and they would not cooperate with someone who was younger than they are." Kakashi said this as his mouth formed a frown as he thought about the two teammates that until that day he still blamed their deaths on himself.

"You've never told me about your teammates, what happened to them?" Sakura asked. Suddenly the thought came to her that his teammates were the ones he had talked about the first time they had tried to get the bells, that their names were carved on the memorial stone. "Oh, I'm sorry" Sakura said as she realized that these questions were probably causing him pain.

"It's no big deal...If we are going to be together then you need to know about my past," Kakashi said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Oh, okay."

"Now where was I, oh yes. My two teammates were Obito and Rin and our sensei was Yodaime. Obito was of the Uchiha clan and was a lot like our Naruto. Rin was a medic Nin just like you are; she was in love with Obito. I had just become commander of Rin and Obito when the Third Secret World War was just getting bad. Yodaime went a separate way from us. Our mission was to sneak in behind the enemy and destroy the bridge that they used to receive their supplies."

"The Third Secret World War? Wasn't that the war between Konoha and Earth country?" Sakura asked as she recalled what she had learned about it in the Academy.

"Yes. As we were traveling we were attacked by some Rock ninja and Rin was captured. The enemy thought that if they had Rin then we would give up on our mission and get Rin back."

"You got her back didn't you?" Sakura asked loudly, hoping that they did go after her.

"No," Kakashi said sadly with a bitter tone at the mistakes he had made in the past.

"But I thought you always said that those who leave their comrades behind are lower than trash!" Sakura said as tears sprang to her eyes unbidden.

"Let me explain...When my father, also known as the White Fang was on a mission, his teammates were captured and he went after them. But that also meant that the mission was a failure and it cost Konoha a great loss. When they returned, the village disgraced my father. A few days later I found him in his study with a tanto in his gut...He had committed suicide."

"From then on I vowed that I would go by the ninja laws and do everything in my power to complete the mission. No matter if my comrades were taken prisoners. Since I thought that way I told Obito that we would resume the mission. He became furious and punched me, he said that more important than the mission was that we were to rescue Rin, but I wouldn't listen to him. I followed the Shinobi rules and made a grave mistake that day. There were two things that opened my eyes that day. Obito said that the White Fang was a true hero and those that don't care about their companions are even worse than trash."

"So is that why you told us that when Naruto, Sasuke, and I didn't work together?" Sakura asked with wide eyes.

"Yes. Obito went after Rin and I followed. Obito was attacked but I intervened and that is how I got this scar over my eye. Obito was able to for the first time, activate his Sharingan because I was attacked. We went for Rin, but the person holding her made the cave start to fall where we were. Obito pushed me out of the way when a large boulder came right for us. His whole right side was crushed. He gave me his right eye because he knew he was dying and that I could not see out of mine since it was cut. Rin did the transfer. More ninja were coming and we had to get out of there. We almost got destroyed because Rin stayed by Obito, thinking that he would still survive. But I was able to pull her out just before the rest of the cave came crashing down.

Later on Rin died as she was frantically trying to heal a shinobi that was almost dead. I tried to stop her but she used too much of her chakra and she died," Kakashi finished in a monotone voice. He looked over at Sakura to see that tears were streaming down her face and her shoulders shook from her sobs.

"Shh, it's all right, it's in the past and there is nothing I can do to change it," Kakashi soothed as he took Sakura into his arms as she cried into his chest. After a while Sakura's sobs subsided and she pulled back enough to see him.

"So you blame yourself for their deaths?" Sakura asked sadly as new tears sprang to her eyes that she forcefully swiped at.

"Yes, if I would have just went with Obito right away then he wouldn't have died and if I would have gotten to Rin in time, then she wouldn't have died. I also felt bad about Rin's death because I knew that she liked me just as you used to like Sasuke. But when Obito died she realized that she loved Obito just as he loved her."

"It was not your fault that they died, they were only doing what they thought was right, so you shouldn't blame yourself. Seeing you hurting like this is more than I can stand, it hurts me just to hear you blame yourself!" Sakura cried as she clutched Kakashi's vest in her fists.

"I'm sorry Sakura, but I cannot change the past and I will always feel guilty for their deaths."

"I know, it just hurts!" Sakura sobbed.

"Come on, you've had a hard day." Kakashi stood up and cradled Sakura bridal style as he carried her to her bedroom. After settling her down on her bed he turned to leave thinking that it would be better if he just left. But before he could take a step Sakura had grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"Please stay," Sakura whispered as she pulled him over to the bed.

"Are you sure?" Kakashi asked as he looked into her pleading face.

"Yes, we don't have to be separated anymore so why do you need to go?" Sakura smiled unabashedly as Kakashi sat down on the edge of her bed.

"How could I forget?" Kakashi smirked before pulling down his mask and taking his headband off. Leaning down Kakashi placed his lips on Sakura's in a sweet passionate kiss that had Sakura melting in his arms as he lay beside her.

"I love you," Kakashi whispered after he pulled back and draped his arm over Sakura's waist, pulling her closer.

"I love you too. And Kakashi?"

"Hmm?" Kakashi asked tiredly as his eyes closed on their own accord.

"I think that Obito and Rin would not blame you for their deaths," Sakura said before her own eyes closed as she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Kakashi's eyes were now opened as Sakura's words rang in his ears. He looked down at Sakura in wonder and admiration before laying a kiss on her still lips. "I think so too Sakura," Kakashi said before slipping off into his own peaceful sleep beside his cherry blossom.

**0o0**

**Well, what do you think of this chapter. Was it boring because of the Kakashi gaiden? The next chapter will have more Kakashi/Sakura action and not so much talk. I might even throw in a lemon. Well, you know what to do now...click on that little button and review my story! Thanks, until next time, Ja Ne!**


	13. Quality Time

Disclaimer: I am not going to say it again...Okay...(sigh)...I do not own Naruto...There, happy now?

**Unexpected Love**

**Chapter 13**

**Quality Time **

Sakura groaned as she rolled over in her bed as she began to wake up from the best sleep she had had in a long while. The warmth next to her was just too pleasant to leave. Wrapping her arms around the source of the warmth she cuddled closer. Groggily she realized that for one, her legs and arms were tangled around a warm something and that something was chuckling at her.

"What's so funny?" Sakura tiredly asked the moving object that was now laughing in a deep masculine voice.

"Good morning sleepy head, it's about time you woke up," Kakashi said as he watched the emotions cross Sakura's face as she tried to figure out who he was. It always surprised him how she was always on time when she was such a heavy sleeper. His ears suddenly started ringing as he heard Sakura's surprised scream that was right next to his head.

"Ahh, Kakashi, what do you think your doing?" Sakura yelped. Realizing how loud she just was she covered her face with her hands in embarrassment.

"Trying to wake you up, but it seems as if you want to stay in bed all day," Kakashi said suggestively as his eyebrows went up.

"What? Pervert!" Sakura yelled before taking her pillow and hitting Kakashi over the head with it.

"Now, now, don't you want to train today?" Kakashi asked with a smirk as he watched Sakura eyes light up in annoyance.

"On one of my few days off? You've got to be kidding me," Sakura said incredulously as she hit Kakashi with the pillow again.

"Then you do want to stay in bed with me?" Kakashi teased. He watched amused as Sakura turned three different shades of red before turning over on her side so she was facing away from him.

"Pervert," Sakura whispered below her breathe hoping beyond hope that he did not hear her for she was sure he would say something else perverted. That man really did read too much of his Icha Icha series.

"I heard that," Kakashi whispered in her ear. He laughed once again when she took the pillow she had been hitting him with and put it over her head.

Sakura remained silent, hoping that if she didn't say anything then he would not say anything. But she should of known by now that Kakashi loved to tease her and he would not leave behind an opportunity to do so.

"Come now Sakura-_chan,_ do you want to waste the whole day in bed?" Kakashi asked loud enough where Sakura could hear him from under her pillow as he twirled a lock of her pink hair around his finger.

"What time is it?" Sakura asked after she had took the pillow from her head and looked at Kakashi.

"10:30."

"Nani! Half the morning is gone already!" Sakura yelled. She had never slept this late before, even when she didn't have anything to do. Throwing the covers back Sakura started to jump out of bed before a hand covered her wrist and pulled her back.

"And where do you think you are going?" Kakashi commanded playfully as he circled his arm around her waist to keep her from getting up.

"Uh...I don't know, but I can't stay in bed all day," Sakura said as she tried sitting up but was held by Kakashi's hand.

"Why? We can just stay in bed all day," Kakashi suggested with a hint of a pervert in his deep voice.

"No wonder you are always late. It's because you sleep the whole day away," Sakura accused before struggling against the arm holding her once again.

"Your no fun Sakura," Kakashi pouted with downcast eyes.

"Nice try Kakashi, but I'm not affected by that puppy look from all the times Naruto used it on me. "

"But I'm not Naruto," Kakashi said sadly as he kept up his act.

Sakura actually looked at him this time, certain that she would not fall for it. But for some reason the way he looked it seemed as if he really was upset. Now Sakura could fend off Naruto's looks but when it came to Kakashi, well, she was just a sucker.

"Fine. But only for a little while," Sakura huffed as she settled down on the bed, giving up her efforts of escape. She instantly saw Kakashi's frown turn into a smirk for he had known that he would win. Pulling her closer to his side Kakashi held her fast around the waist and tangled his leg with hers as he lay his head above her chest.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Sakura asked after a moment of silence with Kakashi just laying on her.

"Hmm?" Kakashi asked for he had not heard the question for being so amerced in his own thoughts.

"I said, what are we going to do today?" Sakura said with a hint of malice in her voice at having to repeat herself.

"Well, I was thinking of taking a vacation," Kakashi mumbled against her skin as he breathed in her sweet smelling scent.

"A vacation, but aren't we already on one?" Sakura asked confused as she ran her hand through Kakashi's silver hair. It still amazed her how he was able to keep it so soft when it didn't look like he ever brushed it.

"Just the two of us, I want to take you somewhere," Kakashi said with an aura of mischief around him.

"Really? Where?" Sakura asked excitedly, but her eagerness deflated when she saw Kakashi shrug his shoulders with a smirk.

"You will just have to wait and see," Kakashi whispered. Untangling himself from Sakura, he got up off the bed and helped her up also.

"I'm going to take a shower," Sakura said before heading towards the bathroom.

"Okay, I'm going to the Hokage's tower," Kakashi said before donning his mask and headband and jumping out of her open window.

"Don't he ever use the door?" Sakura asked herself with a shake of her head before turning back around and entering the bathroom, looking forward to a nice long bath with plenty of hot water.

Tsunade was sitting at her desk, staring into space over the pile of paperwork on her desk when a poof of smoke made her jump in surprise. Looking up with a frown on her face for being scared when she was supposedly one of the Legendary Sannin she watched the smoke disappear. Standing before her was Kakashi without his perverted book for once with his hands in his pockets, looking as lazy as ever.

"What a surprise Kakashi," Tsunade said sarcastically as she laced her fingers atop her desk.

"I came to ask a favor, Tsunade-sama," Kakashi said, getting right to the point. He now stood in front of her desk with a serious expression on his face for he was afraid she would deny his request.

"A favor, haven't I already done a favor for you?" Tsunade asked with a raised brow, referring to letting Sakura and him be together.

"Yes, and I am very appreciative of that but I need just this one favor and I will not ask anything of you again."

"Well, spit it out already, I don't have all day you know," Tsunade said as she leaned back in her chair, waiting for Kakashi to ask her what he came for.

"I would like to request that Sakura and I have some time from our duties," Kakashi said, hoping beyond hope that she would comply.

"You are two of the best ninjas I have, I cannot just let you have a long period of vacation just to relax. Why do you need it?"

"It's something personal," Kakashi said for he did not want Tsunade to know the real reason he wanted time off with Sakura. But seeing the smirk forming on Tsunade's face he was sure that she had already figured out what he was up to.

"Very well, I will give you and Sakura off one week but no more than that, understood?" Tsunade said as she reached for an old parchment and a bottle of ink.

"Hai," Kakashi replied in his usual monotone voice as he 'poofed' out of her office with a smile hidden beneath his mask.

Racing back on the rooftops of the buildings of Konoha, Kakashi made it to Sakura's house in record time with the smile still on his face. Slipping in through the same window he had left from he looked around to see that Sakura apparently had not gotten out of the bathroom yet, but she should have by now unless something had happened.

Walking as silently as he could Kakashi came to the bathroom door, which he opened with a quick turn of the knob. He quickly stepped inside and closed the door back behind him as he took in the site that met his eyes.

Sakura was sitting up in her bathtub with bubbles covering her form that lay atop the still water. She had her eyes closed with her two arms resting on the sides of the tub and her knees sticking above the water. Determining from her even breathing and the steady rise and fall of her obscured chest Kakashi could tell that she was sound asleep. From how long she had slept he did not see how she could be asleep again.

Taking the few short steps to the bathtub he took off his headband and mask, laying them on the sink counter. Closing the distance between the sleeping woman and himself he knelt down on the heels of his sandaled feet.

It seemed to him that Sakura was the most beautiful kunoichi in the world. Her long black eyelashes lay against her porcelain skin that amplified her sea green eyes. Her forehead, which he had never thought was big, was now unnoticeable since her face had become more defined. Her neck was long and slender with her jugular vein clearly exposed due to her near white skin that glowed with a light of it's own.

Licking his lips Kakashi leaned further toward Sakura and placed a light kiss on her pulse that jumped at the contact. Using one of his hands he placed it in her hair that was slightly damp from the water. Even if her hair was still wet it was still the softest thing he had ever felt before. Breathing in the smell of her strawberry shampoo and cleanliness he continued up her neck, placing small kisses at regular intervals.

Her skin was also one of the softest things which he loved to feel as much as he could. Taking his hand out of her hair he laid it on her pulse to feel how she would react to his ministrations. After he had placed a few tender kisses along her neck he could feel that her pulse had sped up which meant that she was going to wake up any second now.

"Mm," Sakura moaned as her eyes slowly opened to the site of Kakashi's mismatched onyx and red Sharingan eyes. Realizing that she was still in the bathroom she tried covering herself from his eyes even though they were locked onto her own eyes.

"What are you doing in here?" Sakura asked curiously as he removed his hand from her neck where it had been resting.

"I thought that something happened to you since you were not out of here yet when I came back," Kakashi shrugged with an innocent smile that he could not keep in place for long since it soon turned into a smirk.

"How long have you been here?" Sakura asked as she quirked an eyebrow at his sudden smirk.

"About two minutes," Kakashi said with a grin.

"Where did you go in the first place?" Sakura asked knowing that he had and was up to something.

"Not telling, it's a surprise," Kakashi said with a wink before standing up and offering Sakura a pink towel that was on a small shelf beside the bathtub.

"Thanks, but I'm not getting out of this bathtub unless you're out of the room," Sakura said as she crossed her arms over her chest, under the water.

"I'm sure to be seeing you naked sooner or later, so why not now?" Kakashi asked lustfully with a smirk on his face.

"Why you..Pervert! Get out now!" Sakura yelled playfully as she started laughing. She unfolded her arms and skimmed her fingers across the water forcefully so that she was sure to splash Kakashi. She watched in amusement as she tried stifling her laughter at seeing Kakashi now soaked with water. He had droplets of water all over his Jounin vest, pants, and even his face.

"Sakura," Kakashi angrily yet playfully said as he indicated his clothes, but could not help when he joined in with her laughter.

"That's what you get for being a pervert, now out," Sakura commanded after she had calmed down enough to talk from laughing so hard at how Kakashi looked.

"Fine, but don't take too long, I know how you can be with your looks," Kakashi teased before giving Sakura a quick kiss on the lips before exiting the room and shutting the door behind him.

Sakura got dressed in a tight white tank top and pair of loose fitting black sweatpants with her hair now dry and pulled back in a low ponytail. Taking her dirty clothes in hand she left the bathroom and threw them in her laundry basket before walking over to Kakashi who was standing at her window looking out.

"So, what is it that you wanted to tell me?" Sakura asked referring to the surprise he said that he had for her.

"Pack your bags, I'm going to take you somewhere special, just the two of us," Kakashi repeated from before as he turned to face Sakura with a mischievous smile lighting his features.

"But I can't just leave without telling Tsunade," Sakura exclaimed with a scowl.

"That's why I left a while ago, I asked Tsunade could we have a week off and she agreed," Kakashi shrugged as if it was no big deal.

"Really? Wow, I would not have thought that she would let us since she has already done us a big favor."

"Well, get packing my cherry blossom because, we will be leaving in an hour," Kakashi said with a wave of his hand before jumping back out the window to go get his own things ready.

"But what should I pack?!" Sakura yelled after his retreating form that disappeared in a few seconds over a shingled roof.

**0o0**

**This chapter was more of a filler but I thought it was okay. But it's the readers that count, ne? Anyway, the next chapter will be a whole lot better, I promise. **

**Next time: **

**Kakashi takes Sakura to a beautiful place where he asks her an important question that will change their lives forever.**


	14. The Question of a Lifetime

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and sadly I never will.**

**Unexpected Love**

**Chapter 14**

**The Question of a Lifetime **

Sakura had just finished packing enough essentials for a week long vacation as Kakashi came back in her window with a backpack on his back. She had been thinking about what he had in store for her. He usually was never one to keep secrets unless it was for the safety of someone or just to tease her.

"Ready?" Kakashi asked as he glanced at the stuffed gray backpack that was sitting on the floor by her bed.

"Yes, are we going now?" Sakura asked as she swung her backpack up on her back. It did not weigh but a few pounds because she had only packed a few extra pairs of clothing and a few necessities.

"Yes, let's go," Kakashi said before closing her window and walking out of her room with Sakura in front of him. Leaving the house Kakashi locked the door behind him and turned in time to see Naruto running down the street towards them.

"Hey guys, where are you going?" Naruto yelled out of breath as he came to a halt beside them.

"Hey Naruto, we were just leaving," Sakura said happily as she wrapped her arms around Naruto, giving him a hug.

"Where are you going Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as he was released from Sakura's grip that was quite strong and nodded to Kakashi in greeting.

"I don't know, Kakashi here wouldn't tell me, but we're supposed to be gone for a week," Sakura explained as she gazed tentatively at Kakashi to see if he would reveal anything.

"Really? You mean old lady Hokage let you go?" Naruto asked incredulously.

"Yes, she's not that evil Naruto," Sakura said as she shifted her weight on her other foot.

"Well, we better get going because we don't want to travel in the dark," Kakashi said before nodding at Naruto and turning around to head for the village gates.

After Kakashi was a good distance away Sakura turned back to Naruto. "Do you know what he's planning?" Sakura asked Naruto quietly so Kakashi would not be able to hear her.

"No, why?" Naruto asked confused and as clueless as ever.

"Never mind, well, I'll see you later Naruto!" Sakura yelled as she pivoted on her heel and raced after Kakashi. "Wait up Kakashi!" Sakura yelled as Kakashi jumped through the tress of one of Konoha's forests.

"I thought you were faster than that Sakura, you're going as slow as a slug!" Kakashi yelled back over his shoulder, but slowed down his pace at the same time.

"Well you're not the one that's carrying a heavy backpack here," Sakura accused though the backpack wasn't that heavy it still gave you a killer backache if you left it on for a long while.

"You should have packed less then," Kakashi teased as Sakura caught her breath after they had stopped for a rest.

"Yeah, well you should of told me where we were going and I would of been able to pack what I needed," Sakura accused before straightening up and dropping to the forest floor.

"How much longer are we going?" Sakura asked as she started walking on a forest path with Kakashi beside her.

"Two more miles," he said before picking up his pace until both him and Sakura were walking faster.

In an hour and a half of silence Kakashi finally stopped and turned to Sakura who was grimacing.

"Okay, we are here," Kakashi said nonchalantly.

"What! You mean to tell me that we just came here to camp?" Sakura asked incredulously with her hands on her hips.

"No, here," Kakashi walked behind Sakura and slid her backpack off of her shoulders before dropping it on the ground with his own. "Close your eyes," Kakashi instructed as he took Sakura's hand into his own.

"Why?"

"Because I said so," Kakashi teased. In one swipe he took her headband off her head and tied it around her eyes until she couldn't see. He waved his hand in front of her but seeing that she didn't flinch he took her by the hand again and led her through a thicket of bushes. Leaving her standing at the edge of the clearing, Kakashi hurriedly took some things out of his backpack.

"Okay, you can look now," Kakashi said with a smile after he had walked back to Sakura's still form.

Sakura removed her headband, but it soon dropped to the ground with a soft thud as she looked around at their surroundings.

They were standing in a large glade that was surrounded by the forest they had just exited. To the right of the valley was a large space filled with huge boulders where a cascading waterfall was rushing down the rocks in a roar. A stream led from the waterfall after it fell into a small pool and on into the forest. The water sparkled like glitter floated on top of it; it was so clear that you could see the many colorful Koi swimming in its depths.

On the nearest side of the waterfall there was a small log cabin that was surrounded with a different assortment of flowers that bloomed in the spring. The sun shone down on the valley as if it was a holy place that Kami himself smiled upon.

"W-Wow, this is amazing," Sakura whispered in awe as she looked over everything once again. Under a weeping willow tree with it's leaves dangling in the water there was a blanket spread out with numerous assortments of food laid out. "You did all of this," Sakura whispered, still not believing her eyes.

"Yes, come on, let's eat," Kakashi said gently as he took Sakura's hand and led her to the blanket beneath the tree.

Once they arrived at the blanket Sakura looked over the assortment of food. The food ranged from fried fish that was hot to ripe strawberries that glistened in the dappled light that filtered through the branches.

Sitting down Sakura hungrily reached for the trout that brought a wonderful aroma of well-cooked fish to her senses that made her stomach growl. "How did you cook this so fast?" Sakura asked with amazement before biting into the crisp fish.

"Fire jutsu," Kakashi shrugged as he sat down opposite Sakura and pulled down his mask as he began eating.

Sakura glanced up and could not help but stare at Kakashi's uncovered face. She had seen it many times before but every time she saw his face her breath was still taken away at how handsome he looked. She started wondering once again what Kakashi was up to. She never thought that he would have taken her to a secluded place where there was nobody else. Suddenly an idea popped into her head that made her body freeze in surprise. 'He isn't is he?' Sakura thought but shrugged the thought away, thinking that it was too early for _that. _

They finished their meal in complete silence as they both reveled in their beautiful surroundings. After the food had been completely devoured Sakura sidled up beside Kakashi and laid her head on his shoulder. "How did you find this place?" Sakura asked as Kakashi circled one of his hands around her back to play with her hair.

"I was coming back from one of my missions and I was attacked by some missing ninja that had been using this place. After I had disposed of them I thought this place would look really beautiful if it was just cleaned up some."

"When did you find it?"

"The last mission I went on, and when I saw this place I thought of you and how it was a lot like you," Kakashi said with a smile at the memory as he glanced down at the woman in his arms.

"Really?" Sakura asked with a childlike innocence.

"Yes, but you are more beautiful than this place," Kakashi whispered before bending his head down and lightly brushing his lips across Sakura's.

"Why do you say things that are not true?" Sakura whispered back just as quietly.

"It is true in my eyes. I love you Sakura and there is nothing in this world that will change that. You are beautiful, every kunoichi in Konoha is envious of your intelligence and looks." Kakashi stroked the side of Sakura's face with his slightly callused hand as a few glistening tears escaped her wide sea-foam eyes.

"Thanks, I love you too," Sakura said lovingly as she wiped the remaining tears off her face with a smile now adorning her features. "So, what are we supposed to do now?" Sakura asked after a moment of silence.

"Well, we could unpack our things in the cabin or we could just be lazy and watch the clouds," Kakashi said with an aura of humor about him.

"You're starting to sound like Shikamaru," Sakura laughed before pushing up off of the ground. Turning back around she took Kakashi's hand and gave him a hard pull that made him fly up on his feet instantly.

"I think you learned too much from Tsunade-sama," Kakashi joked as she rubbed his now numb hand that Sakura had just released.

"Maybe. Come on, let's go get out bags and unpack," Sakura said as she grabbed Kakashi's hand once again and took off across the glade to retrieve their backpacks they had left behind.

After they had got their bags they made their way to the small cabin. Sakura could not wait any longer to see what the cabin held in store for her.

The steps that led up to the cabin was just made out of plain wood planks that ended at the first of the porch. The porch wasn't much but it was strong enough to hold both her and Kakashi's weight. Sakura reached out and opened the slightly rusty knob and pushed the door open slowly, which creaked on its hinges.

Stepping into the slightly musty cabin Sakura took in her surroundings that brought a smile to her face. The cabin was just a one-roomed place that was beautifully decorated. On the right side was a glass window with a small wooden bench below it that would seat only two people. In the farthest right corner was a silver love seat. Beside that on the way farthest from Sakura was an assortment of ninja weapons that had always fascinated her. On the left side of the room was a large bed that was covered in silver sheets that looked almost identical to her own. In the middle of the room was a large black and silver carpet with a silver couch in the middle and a coffee table in front of it.

The cabin did not hold any sink or any other modern day appliances so it was more like a tent than anything, but with a wooden floor. Sakura walked across the cabin and threw her backpack on the bed before laying back down on it herself.

"This is nice," Sakura sighed as she closed her eyes. She felt a dip in the bed indicating that Kakashi was now on the bed beside her. In a moment she felt his hands quickly removing her sandals and his own before lying beside her. She could feel his large hands wrap around her waist and his muscular leg tangle in her own. Sighing in tiredness Sakura laid her head on Kakashi's shoulder before drifting off into a light sleep.

Kakashi looked down at the woman in his arms and smiled as he thought about what he had planned for that night. He hoped beyond hope that she would accept what he was going to ask her. Watching her chest rise and fall in sleep he still could not comprehend how he had fallen in love with her. Well, love did work in mysterious ways that no one could fully understand. Giving into sleep himself he lay his head back on the silver pillow before drifting off into the dream world with Sakura.

Sakura awoke with a start from the dream she had just came from. She was dreaming that Kakashi asked her to marry him and it made her heart burst with joy. Turning her head she noted that Kakashi was no longer in bed with her. Looking out the window, across the room she was surprised to see that it was already dark outside.

Stretching like a cat Sakura then sat up in bed before scooting off the bed and putting on her sandals. Yawning she groaned thinking that now she would be up all night since she had been asleep for quite a long time. She wondered where Kakashi was. Opening the door she noted that it was really warm outside that night and decided to change into some suitable clothing besides her Chunin uniform.

Opening her backpack she took out a dress and slipped it over her head after taking off her clothes. She ran a brush through her hair but decided to leave it down. Her pink bubblegum hair now ended at her lower back. She did not grow her hair out for Sasuke but she always thought that Kakashi liked long hair. Suddenly the premonition came to her that she had indeed liked Kakashi even before she admitted it to herself.

"Now where's he at?" Sakura asked herself out loud before changing her sandals for a pair of soft white slippers that she pulled from her backpack. Walking back out the door she closed it before turning around and the breath leaving her lungs.

The valley was even more beautiful in the night than it was in the daytime. You could see the full moon clearly above the waterfall. It seemed as if she reached her hand up then she could touch its pocketed surface. The waterfall seemed to glow from the moon's cast light that highlighted every crevasse of the water. The colorful Koi in the stream was shimmering in the light, but remained still in their own underwater world. The grass sparkled from the small amount of dew that had collected on it thin blades.

But what really stood out was a figure with silver hair with black Jounin pants and shirt on that had his back turned to her and was looking out over the lapping pond where the waterfall dropped.

Stepping lightly Sakura made her way beside Kakashi and looked up to find that he was not wearing his mask or headband. She took his hand into her own and lay her head on his shoulder that rose and fell with his breath.

"Beautiful," Kakashi whispered as he looked down at Sakura with a loving look in his mismatched eyes. He watched fascinated as the color rose in Sakura's cheeks that brought a glow to her that he couldn't quite describe. "I love that I can make you blush," he said as he held Sakura's neck before bending his head down and giving her a loving kiss on the lips.

Sakura remained silent after he had removed his lips from hers, as she did not want to ruin the peaceful moment.

"Would you like to dance?" Kakashi asked as he turned Sakura around to face him.

"Dance? But we don't have any music," Sakura said confused as she looked questioningly up into Kakashi's eyes.

"Stay here, I'll be right back," Kakashi whispered in her ear before releasing her hands and jogging over to the weeping willow where they had ate later that day.

Sakura watched as he bent down at the base of the tree and pushed something that looked like a stereo. She was right as soft romantic music started to float from across the distance to her ears.

Kakashi turned around to head back towards Sakura when he stopped in his tracks. He had never seen anything as beautiful as what he was gazing at now.

He had not noticed before but Sakura was wearing a soft white dress that flowed over her curved hips and ended at her knees. It seemed to glow on it's own accord as fireflies circled her body in a dazzling dance. It made her skin seem tan but not so much as to mar the soft beauty of her porcelain skin. To complement her features she had a pair of small white slippers that looked to be made of silk with her hair cascading down like the waterfall that continued flowing behind her.

His throat constricted as he gazed upon her form in the still of the night. Suddenly a nervous air clenched his body as he started back towards Sakura in a slow pace. What if she didn't accept his statement? What if she wanted something different than what he was offering? What if...His thoughts were cut short when he reached her and his breath stilled once again as he watched the loving grin spread across her face.

"Shall we dance?" Kakashi asked softly, lovingly as he took Sakura's small hand into his own. He lay his other hand on her hip as he held the one in his hand to his chest as he lowered his head and kissed her forehead.

'Sakura in turn draped her hand on Kakashi's shoulder and the other held tightly in his warm hand that seemed to be shaking slightly. Or was that her own hand? Suddenly a slow song drifted from the radio that stirred something deep within her chest as she thought that this was what she had always dreamed of. The song held no words but if she recalled correctly it was called First Love. And indeed she was now in her first love's arms for she came to realize that Sasuke was only just an infatuation.

Sakura deeply breathed in the scent of Kakashi and the outdoors that mingled into a highly exotic intoxication. As the song started to come to a close she felt Kakashi pull back from her a pace and watched in complete shock as he knelt down on one knee while holding her left hand.

"Haruno Sakura, the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with, my love, my life, I would be the happiest man on this earth if you would be my wife."

Suddenly right before her eyes materialized a white rose from Kakashi's hand. Taking the rose into her shaking hand Sakura spread the petals out to reveal a small white velvet box. Looking at Kakashi with tear filled eyes she carefully lay the rose down on the ground and rested her weight on her knees before daring to open the box.

Inside, resting on a down of silk was a white ring of gold. On top of the band was a clear diamond in the shape of a sakura flower. Engraved on the inside was the words, I love you my cherry blossom. Holding the ring out to Kakashi he gently took it and holding her hand, slipped the ring on her left ring finger.

Not being able to hold the tears at bay any longer, they slipped down her cheeks to fall on their entwined hands. Throwing herself at Kakashi he caught her in his arms and held her close as Sakura repeated over and over again "yes."


	15. Questions & Apologies

**Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own Naruto. And no I never will!**

Unexpected Love Chapter 15 

**Questions and Apologies**

"I didn't think this would happen so soon," Sakura whispered as she clung to Kakashi, her arms around his neck.

"Neither did I. I didn't know what I was thinking at the time. But I'm glad that I did," Kakashi spoke just as softly as he held Sakura close to him, a smile on his handsome face.

"Do you think we can make this work?" Sakura asked as she took a step back to look into Kakashi's eyes.

"We can and we will. We'll worry about everything else later. Everything will be fine, I promise." Kakashi sealed his promise with a kiss to his lover's rosy lips. He ran one of hands through her soft hair as the other rested on the nape of her neck, pulling her closer. He wouldn't give up Sakura for anything in the world, not even the whole world. There was only one Sakura and one Sakura was all that he needed.

Missions might become a problem but he would try his best to return in one piece. He wasn't the Copy Ninja for nothing. S-class missions were something that he would also not request since he now didn't want any suicide missions. He did not want to leave Sakura heart broken, it would be like she was dead also.

"What do you think Naruto and Sasuke will do?" Sakura asked when she pulled back from their kiss, the worry in her sea foam eyes. She was positive that Naruto would support them whole heartedly, but Sasuke was another problem all together. She was afraid that he would complain to the Hokage again and they would be separated forever.

"They'll be fine. I had a talk with Sasuke when we fought. I think he understands that I love you and that he can't have you. He backed out with the pride he had left. He won't be a problem anymore," Kakashi said with a small amount of anger. He still couldn't get over the fact that Sasuke had nearly got them separated. And all because he was jealous, would wonders never cease with the last Uchiha.

"I hope you're right. I wouldn't be able to go on if we were separated," Sakura spoke with a smile before taking his hand and walking beside the waterfall. "Let's forget about everything for now, let's just enjoy the rest of this week."

"Agreed. It's just you and I. All alone," Kakashi smirked teasingly as he pulled Sakura closer to his side, her head resting on his shoulder as they walked.

"Don't get any ideas...But Kakashi?" Sakura asked hesitantly as a full blush spread across her cheeks and down her neck.

"Yes?"

"Ano...when will we...you know...?" Sakura trailed off not knowing how to voice her thoughts, especially such a provocative one.

"Have sex?" Kakashi questioned bluntly. His smirk became a full out smile when Sakura blushed a deeper shade of red. Her face was as red as a ripe tomato, but a cute one at that.

Sakura buried her head in Kakashi's shoulder trying to hide her blush from Kakashi who was now openly laughing. The sound of his laughter was something only heard once in a blue moon. She couldn't help it when she began to laugh also, even if she was laughing at herself.

After a few minutes of laughter Kakashi was able to stop, but he couldn't keep the smile from his face. "But seriously..." Kakashi began with his tone becoming softer and deep. "When ever you're ready. I don't want to rush you into it. You are still a virgin aren't you?" Kakashi asked almost hesitantly. Not that he would ever admit it but he felt a twinge of jealousy. He knew that in their line of work then sometimes a kunoichi had to sacrifice a lot of things, including their virginity. But he prayed to Kami that that wasn't the case of Sakura.

"I am," Sakura spoke almost dejectedly. She felt ashamed that she was nineteen years old and she still had not had any intimate relations with anyone. In Konoha the average age a male or female lost their innocence was fifteen or in some cases, twelve. She felt left out in most of the other departments concerning intimate relations. Kakashi had been the one to give her first kiss.

"I'm glad," Kakashi said quietly as he heard Sakura's sadness. He looked down at her sad face and wondered what he ever did to get such a loving and innocent woman.

"What?"

"I'm glad. I'm glad that you didn't have to lose your innocence the usual way. I'm glad that you get to with someone you love. I'm glad that I get that privilege." Kakashi said as he turned Sakura until she was facing him and looking up into his eyes. He lay his forehead against her own and waited for her reaction.

"Thank you. I'm glad too," Sakura said with a small blush. Closing the distance between them she lightly touched his lips with her own, relishing the feel of his warm lips against her own.

Kakashi breathed deeply into their kiss, savoring her tempting taste. The moan that emitted from Sakura very nearly made Kakashi lose his control. He didn't know how much more he could take before he lost control. But he wanted to go Sakura's pace and he never backed out of his words. He wanted her first time to be unforgettable and the most wonderful thing she had ever experienced. Breaking the kiss before his sanity broke also he smiled softly before taking Sakura's hand and continued to walk.

"Kakashi? I was wondering..." Sakura started hesitantly after a few minutes of silence.

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever wanted children?"

"No...I never thought that I would fall in love with anyone, especially not you. I don't hate children and if we ever did have any then I would love them like I would you. Do you want kids?" Kakashi asked searchingly as he looked into Sakura's eyes.

"When I was twelve I wanted kids, but I don't think I would want any now. We're shinobi and if one of us were killed in action then I wouldn't want them to have only one parent. I love children, but I don't want any for myself. I'm not exactly the mother type and besides I can fill that space by helping others." Sakura smiled as she noticed Kakashi's odd expression.

Kakashi was a little stunned to say the least. He had thought that Sakura would want children, as many as she could. But he understood her reasoning, it was the same way he thought. Grinning Kakashi started hauling Sakura towards the weeping willow where they had eaten their lunch.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Sakura asked laughingly as Kakashi pulled her.

"Let's eat. I'm starving."

Sakura laughed loudly, not believing this man sometimes. You start talking about children and then the man wants to eat. It was hilarious. As Kakashi sat Sakura down and went to start their dinner Sakura thought that this was going to be a long week. A wonderful and long week.

0o0

Sakura shouldered her lighter pack before looking to the side to see Kakashi doing the same. They had spent the entire week in leisure, being lazy and getting to know each other more than they thought possible. Sakura had never thought that there was so much to Hatake Kakashi. It was like he was a whole other person minus the mysteriousness. He had feelings just like she did, but he had kept his repressed for so long that he was even surprised at their intensity.

Kakashi knew a lot about Sakura, but there were a few things that he didn't know. Now after sharing so much information about the other they didn't know where one began and the other ended. It seemed like fate that they would end up together. After all the years of worry and sadness it seemed very incompetent compared to what they were now experiencing.

"I can't believe its been a week already," Sakura sighed as she took one last look at their surroundings.

"I know. We'll do this again in the future. Are you ready?" Kakashi said before jumping to a nearby branch. After seeing her nod Kakashi continued on to Konoha, back to their normal lives. Except nothing would be normal now, they would be man and wife soon enough.

"Sakura?" Kakashi asked after a few minutes of silence, the wind whipping through their hair.

"Yeah?"

"When do you want to get married?" Kakashi asked suddenly feeling sheepish that he hadn't even thought about that tid-bit.

"As soon as possible," Sakura said quickly, a little too quickly in fact. Every since the first night they were at the cabin when Sakura had asked the question about sex she had been anxious since then. She was greatly anticipating the moment they became married; it would be the most wonderful night in her life. She couldn't wait to make love with this man.

"Anxious to share a bed with me?" Kakashi asked teasingly as he caught onto her anticipation.

"No!.. I mean yes, why wouldn't I be," Sakura said as she bit her bottom lip, a light blush staining her cheeks.

"I know. I feel the same way. How about this...Let's get married on Sunday. That's only three days from now." Kakashi said, suddenly becoming as anxious as Sakura was.

"Yes. That's great, let's do it," Sakura said happily as she sped through the forest at a faster pace.

Kakashi laughed as he watched her pick up her speed to get back to Konoha as fast as she could. He soon caught up with her as they began their plans for the days to come.

0o0

"You're what!" Naruto yelled as he jumped from one foot to the other.

Kakashi and Sakura had just arrived in the village and none other than Naruto had been waiting for them. Sakura had immediately upon seeing her loud boisterous friend told him the good news. She just couldn't contain her excitement any longer.

"We're getting married in three days. Can you believe it?" Sakura yelled excitedly as she crushed Naruto in a hug.

"I believe it alright. But it's so soon!" Naruto exclaimed as he was released from Sakura's embrace. He was very happy for them but he wasn't sure how the rest of the village would take to such news. He thought it would be best for them to be seen in public so the people could get used to seeing them together. But if anyone said anything about them while he was around then you could be sure that they wouldn't be able to talk for a week.

"So what? I've been waiting all my life for this and it's finally here. Aren't you happy for me?" Sakura asked with her head tilted up to study Naruto.

"I'm very happy for you! Do I get to be the best man, huh Kakashi?" Naruto exclaimed as he jumped on his heels, pleading up at Kakashi.

"Sure..." Kakashi trailed off seeing that Naruto wasn't even paying any attention to him.

"Wait till I tell Sasuke-teme and everyone else. This is going to be so great!" Naruto yelled before turning around and running towards the Uchiha mansion.

"Are you sure that it was a good idea to tell Naruto first?" Kakashi asked with his hand behind his head as he watched the loud blonde sprint through the village.

"It probably wasn't, but if you want news to spread fast them Naruto is the man for the job," Sakura laughed as she latched onto Kakashi's arm, continuing on to her house. "What do you think everyone will say about us?" Sakura asked after a moment walking through the village with queer looks being sent their way.

"I don't know. But the only thing that matters is what you and I think, right?" Kakashi asked with an eye crease. He had donned his mask once again once they got within civilization. Kakashi too was noticing the odd looks they were receiving but as of yet no one had said anything. It was very unlikely that they would anyway for them being civilians and Kakashi and Sakura being shinobi.

"Yes. I don't care what anyone thinks. I love you and that's all that counts," Sakura stated with finality as she sent a glare towards some people whispering about them.

"You might want to tone down on that glare, darling," a familiar voice spoke from behind them. Sakura turned around quickly to find a senbon wielding shinobi with a large smirk on his face.

"Genma...What do you mean? I can glare all I want," Sakura huffed as she held on tighter to Kakashi who had yet to turn around.

"Sure honey. I don't think anyone will say anything to you with your monstrous strength and all," Genma teased as he walked towards the couple. It wasn't really a shock that he found the two together. Since they had left gossip had been spreading fast, mainly due to two loud blondes.

"I'll show you monstrous strength," Sakura exclaimed as she threw up her fists and started to make for Genma. Before she could get a step a restraining hand grabbed her wrist. Turning her head to the side she saw Kakashi glaring at Genma with all seriousness.

"You better watch what you say or I'll let her go," Kakashi warned before releasing Sakura's wrist, but taking her hand into his own.

"Oh? Looks like I got the all mighty Copy Ninja to get riled!" Genma laughed. Before he knew what hit him (literally) Sakura's fist slammed into his stomach. His senbon flew from his mouth as he doubled over in pain. He looked up to see Sakura standing over him, an evil smirk on her face.

"Don't talk about my fiancée like that!" Sakura yelled as she raised her fist a second time.

"I think he's had enough, for now," Kakashi said as he took Sakura's hand into his own again before continuing on their way. "Just a second..." Kakashi walked back to Genma who was still clutching his stomach and bent down until he was on eye level with him. "Sakura is not your honey or your darling, she's mine."

Sakura was gaping like a fish out of water when he turned around and walked back towards her. She just couldn't believe that Kakashi would threaten Genma over something as small as name-calling. "I'm yours am I?" Sakura teased as they continued on to her apartment.

"Of course. For now and always," Kakashi grinned.

Fortunately there wasn't anymore disturbances for the two as they made it to Sakura's apartment. Those that had attempted to whisper or stare at them ended up at a lost for words when Sakura sent them a glare. Surprisingly Kakashi had sent two people running when he had sent a cold glare. The two women were saying that Kakashi probably threatened Sakura as they so kindly put it. Sakura now knew for certain that she wouldn't be seeing them women ever again.

"It's good to be home," Sakura sighed as she took in her familiar surroundings.

"Didn't you like where I took you?" Kakashi asked playfully with a sad tone.

"I loved it. But it's still great to be home."

"I know. There's another thing that we need to figure out..." Kakashi said as he bent to take off his sandals as Sakura did the same.

"What's that?" Sakura walked over to her couch and sat down with a sigh, running her hand on its surface.

"Where are we going to live when we become husband and wife? You don't want to stay in my bachelor apartment do you?" Kakashi asked as he too took a seat beside Sakura on the couch.

"I love your apartment, but I guess it is too small for two people. Would you be uncomfortable moving here with me?" Sakura asked was a small blush adorning her cheeks.

"Not at all. Besides there are more possibilities with your house," Kakashi smirked teasingly as he leaned in the nip at Sakura's neck.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked as a shiver ran down her spine from the attention she was receiving from Kakashi. A moan escaped her lips when he gently bit into her shoulder then smoothed it over with his tongue.

"Oh you know. When we make love..." Kakashi nearly growled the words as Sakura brought one of her hands up to tangle in his hair.

"Oh..." Sakura moaned, the only sound she was able to get out from between Kakashi's ravishing. She gasped when his fingertips ghosted over the side of her breast and down her side. She had never felt anything like this before, she was in pain and pleasure at the same time. She just wished he wouldn't go so slowly. Arching her back when his hand trailed over her pert breast again she brokenly whispered his name.

Kakashi hearing his name spoken in such a tone pulled his hands away like he had been burnt. Turning an apologizing face upon Sakura he spoke gruffly; "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"It's okay. It was wonderful..." Sakura trailed off as a blush surfaced to her pale cheeks.

"Good. I wouldn't have it any other way, but I don't know if I'll be able to control myself much longer," Kakashi said as he looked down at his hands that were slightly shaking.

"If you want...Then we can go ahead and…you know," Sakura said as she turned her head to the side, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Are you sure?...No...I want your first time to be special. And the longer we wait then the better it will be. I can control myself for three more days..." Kakashi trailed off wondering if he really could resist such a strong temptation when she was giving herself freely to him. If he just kept his thoughts on the positive consequences of waiting then he would be able to get through the next three days, right?

"Okay," Sakura whispered as she turned back around to see that Kakashi had gotten up from the couch.

"I'm going to go get some more clothes from my place. Do you want to come?" Kakashi asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"That's okay...I'll stay here and make us some dinner," Sakura said with a smile as she stood up from the couch to stand in front of Kakashi.

"Okay. I'll be back soon." Kakashi leaned in and gave Sakura a quick kiss on her lips before tugging his mask back into its place. Exiting her house Kakashi sped through the village on the roofs, making it to his place in a few minutes. Slipping into his house and taking off his sandals he stopped in alert when he felt a familiar presence. Looking up from his discarded sandals he let his stance relax when he saw the intruder didn't have any evil intent.

"Sasuke..."

"Kakashi," Sasuke greeted tonelessly as he pushed off the wall where he was leaning against the window that was now open.

"You've never come here unless you want something..." Kakashi trailed off as he watched the last Uchiha come to a stop in front of him. Sasuke's head was turned to the side, avoiding eye contact, which was a very rare sight indeed.

"I came to...give you my congratulations," Sasuke said slowly. Turning his head back to look at Kakashi he continued; "I apologize for...doing what I did. It won't happen again..." Sasuke trailed off with a sinking feeling in his gut. He hated admitting that he was wrong about something, but what he hated worse was apologizing. It had taken all his courage to come here once Naruto had told him about Kakashi and Sakura's engagement.

Kakashi was wondering if this was really Sasuke, but the cold exterior was still the same so it had to be. Never had he thought that Sasuke would actually apologize for something of his own doing. Maybe he did truly turn over a new leaf when he had come back to Konoha. Looking down at the Uchiha who was still a few inches shorter than him he took his words for the truth.

"Apology accepted. But I think you should have apologized to Sakura instead of me," Kakashi said as he turned to walk into his bedroom. When he returned a few minutes later Sasuke was no longer in sight, smiling softly beneath his mask he walked out of apartment. He decided to go the longer route to give Sakura and Sasuke some time alone to work out their problems. He just hoped that Sasuke wouldn't turn back around and try to hurt her once again.

Sakura flipped the browning chicken in the pan before turning to the counter and preparing a large bowl of salad. After she had finished putting in the last ingredients she turned back to the stove and turned off the burner, dishing the chicken strips into the two plates she had set out. As she was placing the still hot pan into the sink she nearly jumped when she felt a presence come into the room.

Turning around quickly she nearly sighed in relief when she noticed it was only Sasuke. But she remained rigid when she remembered what had happened the last time she was in his presence. Walking around to the other side of the counter she put as much distance between them as possible in her small kitchen.

"What do you want?" Sakura asked as she tried to keep her voice neutral, but a small amount of her fear leaked into her voice.

"We need to talk," Sasuke said quietly as he remained where he was with his hands in his pockets. He had heard the fear in Sakura's voice and it had made a tightening in his chest.

"Forget it Sasuke. I'm marrying Kakashi," Sakura said loudly with pride as her chin rose in defiance. Her fear came rushing back when Sasuke took a few strides and was directly opposite her from the small counter. "Stay away from me," Sakura bit out between clenched teeth. _'I will never forgive you. You nearly ruined my life again!'_

"Sakura. I did not come here to fight. I came to...apologize," Sasuke spoke hesitantly. Saying those words to Sakura was much harder than saying them to Kakashi. He wanted this woman's acceptance more than anything else. If she didn't accept his apology then he wouldn't even look upon her again.

"Apologize?" Sakura asked somewhat disbelieving.

"Yes," Sasuke slipped around the counter until he was standing directly in front of Sakura.

Sakura unconsciously tried to step back but was held as Sasuke's hands came up to hold her in place by her shoulders. Sakura looked up with frightful eyes, not knowing what Sasuke would do.

"I never wanted to hurt you. I was just too set on revenge that I didn't see what was right before my eyes. I would have given you everything once I returned, but you had fallen in love. I could see it the first time I saw you and Kakashi together. I knew that Kakashi could make you happier than I ever could. But, when I started seeing you two together, I couldn't get you out of my head. I was so jealous of him because he got what I couldn't. I acted selfishly. I understand if you never want to see me again. I hope you happiness." Sasuke released Sakura and turned to leave. Before he was able to make it to the door a hand on his wrist stopped him.

"No. I forgive you," Sakura whispered as she turned Sasuke around to face her. She was surprised to see a small lift in his lips before he pulled her forward as his arms came around her.

"Thank you Sakura," Sasuke whispered before he let go and took a step back. He saw the genuine smile on her face and his heart lifted. "Congratulations," Sasuke said before he turned and left her house with a small smile adorning his face. On his way out he met Kakashi. They shared a glance confirming that everything was all right between them. And with that moment Sasuke forgot his grudge and accepted Sakura and Kakashi's relationship. Sakura would be forever his unofficial sister and he wouldn't have it any other way.

When Kakashi entered the kitchen he saw the large smile on Sakura's face and knew that everything was all right. Coming behind her as she poured wine into two glasses he leaned over her shoulder to look at the food she had prepared. "It looks delicious," Kakashi commented as he took in the sight of the mouth watering fried chicken and crisp salad.

"It does, doesn't it?" Sakura said as she turned in Kakashi's arms. Leaning up on her toes she pulled down Kakashi's mask and kissed him softly. After a minute she pulled away and ducked under his arm before sitting in her seat.

"What was that for?" Kakashi asked as he too took his seat across from Sakura.

"I'm just happy that everything is turning out perfect. Did Sasuke talk to you?" Sakura asked as she picked up her chopsticks and broke them apart before digging into her food.

"Yeah. He apologized. I take it he did the same with you."

"Yeah. I couldn't help but to forgive him. It must have been hard for him to apologize. Just like someone else I know," Sakura teased as she gave a pointed glance in his direction.

"Hey now...I'm not that bad," Kakashi pouted playfully as he reached over to ruffle Sakura's pink hair.

"Watch it. I'm not a little girl anymore Kakashi," Sakura said as she swiped his hand from her hair.

"Don't I know that," Kakashi said sarcastically. Bending to the right he dodged the chopstick that had come hurling his way as he took to his own food. Chuckling when Sakura cursed as she got up to retrieve a new set of chopsticks he continued eating his food.

**0o0**

**It's about time I picked up this story again, don't you think? I can't believe I haven't written in such a long time. But sadly it's nearly finished. I plan on starting another KakaSaku story soon. Maybe this time I'll stick to it and finish it quickly. I should be able to since I'm out of school, thank Kami-sama. I have a lot of free time on my hands now. Anyway please click that little button down below and give me a review. Until next time, Inuyashafeudalgirl. ;D**


	16. The End of a New Beginning

Disclaimer: Hmm...I do not live in Japan and I don't make money from manga and anime...No...I don't own Naruto...or any of it's characters. I thought I owned Kakashi...But the other fan girls disagree.

Unexpected Love 

**Chapter 16**

**The End of a New Beginning**

Sakura stared at herself in the full-length mirror as she admired her wedding kimono. She had never thought that she looked good all in white, but it seemed as if she had been wrong. The white kimono fit her perfectly, complimenting her curves and feminine attributes. It flowed about her ankles with the veil trailing down made of gossamer cherry blossoms until it rested against her lower back. The kimono was made up of three layers of silk, cotton, and lace.

The bottom was made of silk and fashioned in the shape of a corset with lace and ribbons. The second part was made purely of silk with tight fitting long sleeves as the bottom of the dress was cut diagonally. The last piece was made of cotton and silk, which covered the bottom two pieces. The sleeves were bell shaped and came to her lower thighs. It was tied with a single obi of silver with cherry blossoms stitched on the right side as the back two pieces of ribbon trailed down to her ankles. On the left sleeve were pink cherry blossoms with falling petals stung together with green threading. Underneath the kimono were see-through silk stockings that came above her knees. Finishing her outfit she had a pair of small white slippers with silver and pink thread laced on the tops.

It had taken the past three days from when they had returned from their vacation to get the kimono finished. She had wanted it to be extra special for such a special day. She giggled when she thought that Kakashi would have to 'unwrap' her come night. It was going to be a long day indeed but she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Wow Forehead. You're gorgeous!" Ino yelled as she took in her best friend's appearance. Her jaw had literally dropped when she had found Sakura ogling herself in front of the mirror.

Turning around Sakura greeted Ino with a tight hug. "Thanks Ino. I'm kind of nervous," Sakura admitted as she hugged her waist. She just couldn't seem to get the butterflies to stop fluttering around in her stomach, she felt like she was going to be sick.

"It's only natural, don't worry about it. You're sure to knock him dead," Ino laughed as she studied Sakura's face.

"Still. I hope I'm doing the right thing..." Sakura trailed off as she turned her back. She wanted to marry Kakashi, but what if something happened. They were both shinobi and when they got married their bond would be even deeper. If she ever lost him on a mission then she would die also. Maybe not physically but emotion wise she would be a living, breathing doll.

"Don't tell me your chickening out! You want this don't you?" Ino asked before continuing, not waiting for an answer. "Then be your usual chirpy, ecstatic self, okay?" Ino said as she stood in front of Sakura with her hands on her hips.

Sakura smiled genuinely at her best friends 'pep talk.' What was she worrying about anyway? She was a medic who worked in the hospital and wouldn't be going on any dangerous missions since her duties lay in taking care of people. And Kakashi was one of the toughest, and strongest ninjas in all of the lands. There was absolutely nothing to worry about...so why was she so nervous?

Telling herself that she was only nervous about the coming night Sakura gave herself one last glance in the mirror before walking towards the door. It was almost time to begin. She just wished time would go a little bit faster! The suspense was very nearly killing her.

"Okay. I'm ready," Sakura said to Ino as a nervous smile spread across her gloss-covered lips. As she pulled the door slowly open she was shocked to find Kakashi standing on the opposite side. Her knees grew weak and shaky as she took in his profile. He was dressed in a black suit with a white undershirt that molded to his sleek form like it was made on him. He wasn't wearing any tie, making him look even more handsome and dare she say, devilish? His ever-present mask was still in place, which angered her slightly, but she was extremely happy that he trusted her enough to be able to show her his face. Instead of his headband he wore a black eye patch.

Sakura suddenly regained her senses when Ino slid past her to try and slip unnoticed from the room. "What are you doing here? Your not supposed to see me before the wedding!" Sakura exclaimed as she tried to shoo Kakashi from her sight with a bright blush staining her cheeks.

"Afraid of bad luck?" Kakashi chuckled deeply as he pushed Sakura's small hands aside and entered the room. He closed the door softly with the heel of his sleek dress shoe before advancing towards his blushing bride. She was radiant and utterly ethereal in her white kimono complimented by her innocent beauty. Bringing up his suddenly heavier arm he caressed her cheek softly.

"No. It's about time to start," Sakura rebuked as she took a step back. Sakura watched as Kakashi copied her movement with a feral twinkle in his obsidian eye. Mesmerized she watched as he dipped his head until his lips were level with her own. She was preparing to move out of his reach when she took a deep breath and inhaled his scent. It was as if they were back at the cabin, basking in each other's presence as if they were the only two people in the world.

Breathing his name out in a sigh Sakura leaned forward expectantly. She was suddenly caught off guard when her lips met thin air. She opened her blazing eyes quickly to see Kakashi disappear. Before she was able to march out the door to find her husband to be she froze when a muscular form pressed into her back. She knew it was Kakashi from the feeling she always got when she was around him. Closing her eyes she felt Kakashi lean forwards and stroke the hair from her nape before placing a kiss on her earlobe.

A shiver raced down her spin as she turned her head to the side, allowing him more access. "Kakashi," Sakura moaned brokenly when he placed a string of heart stopping butterfly kisses down the side of her neck. Just when he started to turn her around her mind finally kicked into gear. Holding him back with her hand she smirked up at him devilishly.

"You don't won't to be late for your own wedding do you? You'll have me all to yourself after I become your wife. So what's your rush?" Sakura purred huskily as she leaned forward to press her chest against him. She noted with proud satisfaction when Kakashi's breathing became irregular and his eye darted to the side to avoid her.

Kakashi slowly regained his bearings and smirked lustfully down at Sakura who had her hands on her hips as she grinned at him playfully. "What's wrong Kakashi-_sensei? _Am I too much for you to handle?" Sakura whispered seductively as she trailed a finger down his chest.

Kakashi caught her wrist in his hand and slowly brought it to his lips. Kissing the underside of her palm softly he looked into her widened eyes. "Tonight you will be screaming my name and begging for my touch when I haven't even touched you. Your voice will be hoarse by the end of the night and you will be clinging to me desperately, craving more. You my feisty little cherry blossom will be in my bed until the sun has long risen." Kakashi dipped his head and breathed hotly on her neck as she shivered against him. "And when you cannot move anymore I will still be worshipping your body." Kakashi stepped back and watched with growing satisfaction as Sakura's face turned a shade of hot red as her breath remained stuck in her throat. Giving her what could only be described as a saucy wink he vanished from the room in a whirl of leaves.

Sakura stood rooted to the floor with a sappy smile on her contented face. She was half surprised at herself that she hadn't blown up in anger, but it was probably just another reason she loved Kakashi. Waking from her daze Sakura looked herself in the mirror to make sure she looked all right. Taking a deep breath she moved to the door. Just at that moment the door was thrown open and a loud Naruto burst through with Sasuke hot on his heels.

"Sakura-chan! You're supposed to already be out there! Sasuke-teme figured you just got cold feet, but I knew you wouldn't..." Naruto continued to babble as Sakura shot an amusing glance at Sasuke before they left the room with a whining Naruto following.

"I'll see you out there," Sakura said as she stopped and stepped forward to give both of her boys' hugs. Naruto returned the affectionate gesture happily while Sasuke remained frozen in his usual stance. Sakura turned towards the double doors leading outside as Sasuke and Naruto disappeared to appear beside Kakashi who was for once in his life, early.

"You're not going to begin without me are you?" a familiar voice asked from behind Sakura.

Sakura turned around as fast as she could and stared in surprise. "Tsunade-sama! What are you doing here? You should be out there, ready to perform the ceremony!" Sakura exclaimed.

"And who would walk the bride down the aisle?" Tsunade asked with a smirk as she came to stand next to Sakura, linking their arms.

"What do you mean?" Sakura whispered curiously as the doors slowly started to open.

"Your my student...and my daughter in many ways," Tsunade smiled as she squeezed Sakura's arm in affection.

There was no more time for talk when the doors opened completely to reveal a beautiful setting filled with a lot of shinobi and village people. There were two rows of white benches set up with most all the space occupied by familiar people. The aisle was lined with pink and yellow flowers and decorative ribbons. Occupying the altar on one side was a line of light pink dressed shinobi who were Sakura's friends and brides' maids. Ino looked her usual sultry self alongside the ever-shy Hinata. Tenten and surprisingly Temari were wearing the same shade of dress. On the opposite side were the grooms, who included Naruto, Sasuke, Genma, and Asuma who all looked dashing in their black and white suits.

Kakashi was the one that drew Sakura's eyes though. He stood facing her with his ever-present mask but he had opted to discard his headband, allowing his silver hair to fall over his Sharingan eye. The eye that was exposed was locked onto her form making her shiver in anticipation and nervousness. She could see the emotions clearly in his eye as Tsunade led her down the aisle. She felt as if she would never reach Kakashi with the pace they were walking but she maintained her composure, barely.

Blushing like a schoolgirl on her first date Sakura was released by Tsunade and handed to Kakashi who took her gently by the arm. They walked up the few steps to the raised dais. Tsunade took her place beside the two old advisors who would perform the ceremony.

"You are all gathered here today to witness the union of these two shinobi. If there are any objections to this union then speak now or forever hold your peace..." Sakura glanced over at Sasuke from the corner of her eye and was surprised to see him looking at her with a small, nearly indistinguishable smile on his lips. She mentally sighed in relief, happy that he has finally accepted Kakashi's and hers marriage.

"Then let us proceed...Hatake Kakashi, Jounin elite, do you take this Haruno Sakura to be your wife until death do you part?" The advisor asked as he looked at Kakashi.

"I do," Kakashi said in a deep voice as he held Sakura's hands in his own and looked lovingly and compassionately into her eyes.

"Haruno Sakura, Chunin, medic-nin, do you take this Hatake Kakashi to be your husband until death do you part?"

"I do," Sakura said in a strong and slightly quavering voice.

Kakashi turned to Naruto who was behind him and took the golden band from the pillow from which it rested. Turning back around Kakashi took Sakura's small hand and slipped the ring gently on her. Sakura repeated the process and held fast to Kakashi's hands as they looked with love into each other's eyes as Kakashi caressed her hands.

"Then I hereby announce you Hatake Kakashi and Sakura. You may now kiss the bride..."

Sakura looked up shyly with a blush as Kakashi lowered his head. Their breath mingled before Kakashi's mask covered lips brushed hers in a passionate filled kiss.

Loud applause and cheering went up from the crowd as they stood up to congratulate the newly weds. Kakashi and Sakura, holding hands, walked from the dais and through the throng of people. Sakura's heart was bursting with a feeling she had never felt before. It was as if she were complete, as if her other half that had been missing had now been found. She looked up at Kakashi as they entered the building and into another room where they would hold their congratulations party. The room was large enough to fit all the people with enough tables to seat them all. The tables were covered with white cloths with red roses in vases. Ribbons and more flowers decorated the room. On the far right was a stereo system. The middle table was the largest where Kakashi, Sakura and their closest friends and Hokage would sit. A large and wide assortment of food was laid out on a long table at the left end with silverware and eating utensils.

"Congratulations!" a voice exclaimed. Kakashi and Sakura turned around to be greeted by Naruto with a large smile splitting his face. "How does it feel to be Mrs. Hatake, Sakura?" Naruto asked as he reached forward to give Sakura a hug.

Sakura returned the hug tightly, "Fantastic!" Sakura exclaimed jubilantly before she turned to the person beside Naruto.

"Congratulations," Sasuke said with a grin.

Sakura smiled brightly and threw her arms around Sasuke in a large hug. "Thank you Sasuke!"

"Hn.."

Naruto and Sasuke turned to Kakashi who was watching the proceedings with happiness and pride. "You better take care of her Kaka-sensei," Naruto said as he took Kakashi's hand and shook it vigorously.

"You can count on it," Kakashi replied as he returned the handshake. He then turned to Sasuke how was looking uncertain. "Thank you Sasuke."

"For what?" Sasuke asked with surprise and he looked up at Kakashi who was still a few inches higher than he was.

"For realizing the feelings Sakura and I have for each other," Kakashi smiled behind his mask as he took Sasuke's hand and shook it.

Sakura looked between her boys and smiled softly, happy that they were all on good terms again. Today was the happiest day of her life and she was going to make the best out of it and make sure that nothing went wrong. Taking Kakashi's hand into her own she steered him to the dance floor as a slow song began to play.

"Persistent are we?" Kakashi teased as he took Sakura's right hand into his own and placed his other on her waist.

"Of course. You better get used to it too." Sakura smiled brightly as she placed her left hand around Kakashi's neck.

"Yes dear," Kakashi droned tonelessly.

Sakura laughed as they began to sway to the song. Laying her head on Kakashi's chest she listened to his steady heartbeat. Kakashi looked down at the top of Sakura's head and kissed her temple. Running his hand slowly along her waist and lower back he elicited a shiver from his new bride. A thrill ran through his body as she snuggled closer to him. It didn't matter that people they knew surrounded them, it seemed as if they were the only two people in the world.

As the song began to come to a close a hand was laid on Kakashi's shoulder. "You can't have the bride all to yourself Kakashi! It's my turn," Naruto exclaimed as he took Kakashi's place as a new song began to play. Sakura looked over Naruto's shoulder and shrugged before turning her attention toward Naruto.

The day passed into night with nearly every male at the party dancing with Sakura. Kakashi expected that he would get jealous, but he knew that Sakura's heart and love belonged to him, no one else's. They decided to wait until the next day to open their wedding presents. They were too excited and nervous with the day's closing to do anything else but to say goodbye and thank all of their guests.

"Today has been the best!" Sakura exclaimed as she entered her house with Kakashi trailing behind her as she twirled around in her dress.

Kakashi came up behind her and caught her around the waist in his arms. Moving aside her veil he kissed her neck gently. A sigh escaped Sakura's lips before she turned around to face his chest. Reaching up with timid hands Sakura hooked her finger into his mask and pulled it down. Standing on tiptoes she sealed her lips with his as her hands circled his neck.

"Follow me," Kakashi said as he pulled away from their kiss and whispered into her ear. Kakashi took Sakura's hand and led her through the now familiar house until he came to her room. The lights were off, the room filled with complete darkness. Sliding his hand from Sakura's he walked over to her beside and turned on her lamp. The light spilled into the room encompassing the lovers in an almost ethereal glow.

Walking back across the room he took in Sakura's appearance. Her eyes were adverted to the floor with a rosy blush staining her ivory cheeks. She had her hands clasped in front of her as she shook slightly, nervously. Reaching her Kakashi lifted up his hand and cupped her cheek, rubbing the smooth skin with his callused thumb. Her sparkling eyes lifted from the floor to look into his mismatched ones. A shaky smile adorned her face that soon turned into a look of passion and trust when his hand trailed lower and traced patterns on her small neck.

Warning: Lemon. If you do not want to read then skip until you come to another notice.

A shiver raced through Sakura's body as she brought her hands up to lay on his hard chest. Using nervous fingers she unbuttoned his suit jacket and pushed it off his broad shoulders. It fell to the floor with a soft whisper of fabric. Kakashi was driven by her boldness and leaned in for a passionate kiss. Their lips clashed with a demand as old as time as Kakashi pulled her softness up against his hard body.

"Kakashi.." Sakura whispered trustingly as he ran his fingertips down her sides and over the sides of her clothe covered breasts.

Smiling reassuringly Kakashi turned Sakura around gently while at the same time placing small butterfly kisses along her neck and jaw. With a slightly shaky hand Kakashi unzipped the top portion of her dress until the zipper stopped at her waist. Placing his hands on her shoulders he pushed the silk fabric from her shoulders. It slithered to the floor with a quiet whisper. Before moving on to the next layer of clothing Kakashi turned Sakura back around. Kissing her again with a soft touch of lips he cupped the sides of her breasts, eliciting a gasp of surprise from her.

"Sakura?" Kakashi whispered as he rested his forehead against Sakura's.

"Kakashi?"

"Are you sure you want to do this now?" Kakashi asked, hoping she was ready but wanting to fulfill her wishes.

"Positive. I've been waiting forever.." Sakura said softly as she bent Kakashi's head towards her and captured his lips.

When they came up for air Kakashi had to restrain himself from going fast and ripping the rest of the clothes off her body. He was going to do this the right way and he was going to do it so Sakura would never forget this night. Circling her again he repeated the process of unzipping the second dress that hugged her form enticingly. When he turned her around a second time the breath caught in his throat, nearly choking him. She was Venus, but more beautiful. She was a goddess in human clothing, making his skin crawl with desire. The last piece of clothing separating her body from his complete view was enough to make a groan of desire escape from his throat.

Sakura looked up in astonishment, wondering how she could have made him groan when she was still dressed. Her questions flew from her mind when he took a step toward her.

The desire, lust and love burning in his eyes were enough to make her knees go weak and her mouth to become dry. The last piece of clothing clung to her curvaceous body like a second skin, hugging her upper thighs. When she shifted nervously Kakashi's mouth went dry when the cloth slid up even higher.

"Kakashi?" Sakura asked nervously when he still stood watching her with desire clouded eyes.

"Your...gorgeous," Kakashi whispered before taking Sakura by the waist and pressing her up against his body. Sakura could feel his desire through the burning string of kisses he placed on her neck and shoulders as well as the prominent appendage pressing against her stomach. Sakura moaned heavily when his hands slid down her back to caress her buttocks with firm hands. She felt a little self-conscious since she was only clad in her scanty garment, slippers, and stockings; having discarded her veil when they entered her room.

These thoughts flew from her mind quickly when he started to back up until her knees connected with the edge of her bed. She landed on the soft mattress as Kakashi cushioned her fall with his hands behind her back and neck. His hands moved slowly as he cupped her breasts and circled her nipples through the fabric of her dress. Gasping with pleasure and silently pleading for more she pushed her chest up into his hands. While one of his hands continued to bring her nipple to a hardened peak his other hand trailed down her side. She shivered uncontrollably when his fingertips skimmed along her thigh. She groaned in protest when he pushed up and slid off the side of the bed, rocking on his heels until he was directly in front of her.

She closed her thighs tightly not yet willing to let him see a part of her so intimate. Kakashi noticed this a smiled reassuringly before he took her small feet into his hands and pulled the slippers from them. Next he ghosted his fingers up her legs and slowly peeled the stockings from her legs, admiring the softness and length of them. Smirking he crawled back up her body until he was aligned perfectly with her body, keeping his weight off her by his elbows on either side of her head.

"You're so beautiful," Kakashi whispered huskily as he cupped her cheek and slowly kissed her closed eyelids. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Sakura moaned before he took her lips in a searing kiss. Breaking apart Kakashi continued to rain kisses down on her before reaching down and pulling the last article of clothing up her body. His fingers against her skin sent a tingling through out her whole body as desire pooled in her belly. When Kakashi pulled the garment over top her head she acted instinctively and tried to cover her chest.

"Do you trust me?" Kakashi asked as he took her wrists and moved her hands to her sides.

Sakura didn't object as she gazed into his eyes, trusting him with her life. Kakashi gazed down at her body hungrily, a moan escaping from his parted lips. "Very nice," Kakashi whispered before he dipped his head and began to place kisses all over her face.

Sakura began to grow annoyed at the clothing still separating his body from her own. Reaching up with shaking hands Sakura undid the buttons on his undershirt and tossed it onto the floor where it lay in a heap with their other discarded clothes. Placing her hands on his bare chest she traced his defined muscles and hardened skin. Sitting up with her elbows Sakura kissed his neck and began to trail kisses along his pale skin, eliciting a moan from her lover.

Sakura's hands skimmed along the beginnings of his dress pants, before taking his belt and unbuckling it. Her hands fumbled with the button on his pants and Kakashi noticed this, reaching down to help her. Sakura hurriedly used her feet to push the offending garment off his muscular thighs and legs to pool on the floor. Sakura stared at his black boxers where a prominent bulge was noticeable, making her squirm in anticipation and hunger.

Kakashi gently lifted Sakura and placed her on the pillows as he trailed kisses down her body. He stopped at her breasts and took one into his mouth while his hand covered the other. Suckling like a newborn he brought Sakura to such a height that she thought she would explode. Kakashi was amazed that he was able to get such a reaction out of her when he hadn't even gotten to the main event yet.

Sakura froze when Kakashi continued on down her body until he was hovering over her thighs. Running his hands along the outside of her smooth legs he coaxed her to open then. She did so slowly as his hands moved to go up and down the inside of her thighs, bringing her more pleasure. When he lowered his head towards the apex of her thighs Sakura closed her legs tightly once more.

"Sakura..." Kakashi breathed her name across the triangle of curls nestled between her legs. He was rewarded with a shudder and the loosing of her thighs, allowing him access to her flowered jewel. Holding her legs apart with firm hands he lowered his head. With one sweep of his rough tongue over her bud he had writhing underneath him, pressing her womanhood towards his mouth. A cry of pleasure escaped from her constricted throat when he latched onto her and began to bring her to such a peak that she was shown a different world. Stars exploded behind her tightly closed eyes as she screamed Kakashi's name for all to hear. When she came down from her euphoric high Kakashi was hovering above her once again, licking his lips of her sweet essence.

Sakura blushed before pulling him up towards her and kissing him passionately. She could taste herself on his lips, making her shudder once more in pleasure when she thought of what he had just done to her. "That was wonderful," Sakura whispered with hooded eyes as she released his lips to come up for air.

"And that's not the best part," Kakashi growled huskily before kissing her senseless.

Sakura's hands began to wander as she began to regain her strength from her first orgasm. When her hands neared his manhood she stopped for a minute, gaining courage. Taking a deep breath Sakura cupped him, a strangled groan escaping his lips as he broke from her lips. Stroking his silky yet hard length she could feel the pleasure building in him. Gaining a small portion of control Kakashi grasped Sakura's hand and moved it from his member. "Vixen..." Kakashi growled before cupping Sakura's breasts and flicking his tongue along her neck. Sakura giggled, but was silenced when she felt Kakashi pressing his length against her wet entrance.

Breathing hard Kakashi looked into Sakura's wide eyes, "Are you ready?" Kakashi asked hungrily as he began to guide his member towards her opening.

"Yes..." Sakura breathed huskily. Before she had time to think he plunged into her warm heat, breaking through her maidenhead and burying himself to the hilt. Sakura screamed in pain and pleasure, the pleasure overriding the pain by ten-fold.

"Are you..all right?" Kakashi asked shakily through clenched teeth, holding himself back.

"...yes..."

Hearing that one word Kakashi slowly pulled out from her heat and plunged back in quickly. The cries and screams for more coming from Sakura made him lose all sense of control. Thrusting into her quickly and further each time they soon came simultaneously.

After coming from their orgasmic high Kakashi collapsed onto Sakura, breathing heavily and shakily.

End Lemon 

"That was...amazing," Sakura breathed against Kakashi's neck when she had regained her bearings.

"Very," Kakashi agreed as he rolled to the side, bringing Sakura with him. Wrapping his arms around her lithe form he buried his face into her pink locks, inhaling her intoxicating scent.

"I love you," Sakura whispered sleepily as she began to drift off into a dreamless sleep.

"I love you too," Kakashi replied before he too closed his eyes and let sleep consume him. Before Sakura drifted off to sleep she turned over and looked at Kakashi, smiling in contentment as she too closed her eyes beside her one and only love.

**The End**

**OooOoOoOoOo**

**Finally! I am so happy that I have finished this story after over a year. I want to think every single one of you who have read my story, especially those who have wrote such wonderful reviews. I hope to get more reviews for this last chapter which I think was my best yet. Well, until I concoct a new and even better story, sayonara!! XD oOo Inuyashafeudalgirl oOo**


End file.
